


Шестой день осени.

by Atex



Series: Шестой день осени [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двенадцать месяцев жизни - двенадцать месяцев любви.</p><p> </p><p>Примечание: События в фанфике происходят в течение третьего сезона.	</p><p>Предупреждение: 1.Смерть героев (просьба отнестись к этому предупреждению серьезно). 2.Все персонажи являются вымышленными. И к реальным людям не имеют прямого отношения. Это всего лишь одна из альтернативных реальностей.</p><p>Клип: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnfQPAsdpBI&feature=gp-n-y&google_comment_id=z12cuffpekmtstflc22zv3uzqzfistz5504">Смотреть</a></p><p>  <i>«Не плачь, потому что это закончилось. Улыбнись, потому что это было».</i></p><p>  <i>Г.Г.Маркес </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _«… и я разделяю все случаи в жизни, на что было до и после тебя»._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _С. Сурганова_

Дженсен всегда заходит без стука. Только ему позволено так врываться в трейлер Джареда. Остальные предпочитают постучать, потом дождаться ответа и, если им разрешат, зайти. Но эти формальности не для Дженсена Эклза, к тому же Джаред знает, что если дверь открывается без предупреждения, то это может быть только один человек.  
\- Джаред, ты здесь?- дверь трейлера приоткрылась, и Дженсен заглянул внутрь.- Хей!  
Но ответа не последовало. Эклз зашел внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь. В помещении царил полумрак, все маленькие окошки трейлера были закрыты плотными темно-синими шторами. Но после яркого солнечного света ему показалось, что здесь полная темнота.  
\- Джаред,- еще раз позвал Дженсен, осторожно ставя полупрозрачную коробку с конфетами на тумбочку рядом с входом. Немного привыкнув к освещению, он пошел на поиски хозяина. Заглянул на маленькую кухню, но никого и там не обнаружил, и уже собирался пройти к ванной, как из другого конца трейлера послышался голос:  
\- Джен, это ты? Заходи.  
Эклз повернулся в ту сторону, откуда раздавался голос, и увидел, что Джей сидит в самом дальнем углу, который служил то ли личным кабинетом, то ли гостиной, за небольшим журнальным столиком и, включив настольную лампу, внимательно разглядывает свои ладони.  
\- И что ты там делаешь?- удивленно спросил Дженсен, медленно подходя к столу. Он остановился в нерешительности, наблюдая за тем, как Джаред сосредоточено сверлит взглядом свои пальцы, по очереди сгибая то один, то другой.  
\- Тшш,- послышалось в ответ.  
\- Чего? Джей, может пояснишь мне, чем ты тут занят? Сидишь в полутемном трейлере и пялишься на свои ладони – достойное занятие, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Ох, Эклз, какой же ты зануда,- со вздохом сказал Джаред и, наконец-то, оторвался от созерцания своих рук, и посмотрел на стоявшего рядом Дженсена.- Сядь уже, а то у меня шея затечет на тебя смотреть.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мой мир,- усмехнулся Джен, но стул всё-таки взял и уселся рядом.- А теперь скажешь, чем занят?  
\- Тебе не актером надо было становится, а копом,- улыбнулся Падалеки. Смотрел он на коллегу, но изредка, как будто не выдерживая, снова поглядывал на свои руки.  
\- Просто вчера,- начал пояснять Джей,- смотрел одну передачу по TV, и там рассказывали про хиромантию…  
\- И ты решил попробовать,- перебил его Дженсен.- Ты меня просто поражаешь.  
\- Да ну тебя,- Джаред пихнул друга локтем в бок. Дженсен ойкнул и посмотрел своим фирменным взглядом «я это тебе еще припомню». Падалеки в ответ скорчил смешную рожицу и, сделав вид, что смертельно обижен, заявил:  
\- Вот чего спрашивается пришел, раз не слушаешь!  
\- Слушаю.  
\- А чего перебиваешь тогда?  
\- Брось, Джей,- Эклз улыбнулся и поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.- Расскажи, что ты вчера такого узнал про гадание по руке.  
Джаред закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что Дженсен со своей нетерпеливостью просто невыносим. Но ему быстро надоело изображать из себя оскорбленную невинность, и он продолжил:  
\- Там много всего говорили интересного и я вот… это… Попробовать, типа, решил.  
\- Погадать что ли?- снова улыбнулся Джен.  
\- Ага,- Джаред несколько раз кивнул, подтверждая свои слова. Потом как-то расстроено хмыкнул и демонстративно помахал руками у Дженсена перед носом.  
\- Только вот не получается ничего.  
\- В смысле?- Эклз непонимающе поднял брови.  
\- Ну не различаю я все эти линии. А по телеку слишком быстро всё рассказывали я и не успел запомнить… И тем более записать,- Джаред грустно вздохнул, и потер ладони одну об другую, будто замерз.  
\- Ааа,- сочувственно протянул Джен и как бы, между прочим, добавил.- Могу помочь.  
Теперь пришла очередь Падалеки удивленно хлопать глазами и потрясенно смотреть на друга.  
\- Ты что хиромант?  
\- Еще раз так меня назовешь, и Синди придется замазывать огромный фингал у тебя под глазом,- пригрозил Дженсен, улыбаясь. Он решительно закатал рукава кофты и протянул руку Джареду.  
\- Давай сюда свои ладони. И не смотри на меня так, будто я только что признался в том, что прилетел с Марса.  
\- Значит, с Юпитера,- убежденно заявил Джей и доверчиво протянул Дженсену свои руки, слегка подавшись вперед всем телом от нетерпения.  
Тот только хмыкнул и осторожно взял ладони Джареда в свои. При соприкосновении по телу Дженсена прокатилась приятная теплая волна. Кожа рук Джареда оказалась слегка шершавой и обветренной, а пальцы чуть-чуть подрагивали от напряжения.  
\- Расслабься ты,- улыбнулся Эклз, видя, что Джей сидит неестественно прямо, будто в спину ему вбили стальной штырь, и смотрит на него немигающим взглядом.- Расслабься.  
Еще раз повторил Дженсен и осторожно погладил большими пальцами ладони Джареда, вычерчивая на них невидимые круги. Он усмехнулся, почувствовав как вздрогнул Джей, но уже через несколько секунд его плечи расслабились, и на лице появилась довольная улыбка.  
\- Оо,- восхищенно протянул Падалеки.- Да ты еще и массажист. Джен, надо признать – тебе цены нет. И как я жил без тебя?  
Дженсен только пожал плечами, продолжая неторопливо массировать руки, полностью сосредоточившись на этом деле. Джаред еще чего-то пробурчал себе под нос и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь процессом.   
Пальцы осторожно скользили по ладоням, то едва касаясь кожи, то сдавливая так, что появлялись белые пятнышки. В эту минуту Дженсен был похож на шамана, который совершает старинный ритуал. Его лицо было серьезным и сосредоточенным, а движения плавными и точными. Это завораживало, и Джей с восхищением наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Дженс,- наконец, решился подать голос Джаред.- Если ты не перейдешь к гаданию, то я просто растаю, как шоколад в микроволновке, от удовольствия.  
\- Тоже мне двухметровая шоколадка! Это где ж такую микроволновку взять?- иронично осведомился Дженсен, но массаж прекратил, хоть и с явной неохотой.   
\- Ты лучше прекрати умничать и давай хироманьть уже,- поторапливал Падалеки, ерзая на стуле от нетерпения.- А то скоро обед кончится, а мы ни поесть, ни погадать не успеем!  
\- Ты как всегда о еде,- улыбнулся Эклз.- Обжора  
Дразнить Джея было истинным удовольствием. Он реагировал мгновенно, показывая всю гамму эмоций от искреннего негодования до детской радости. И никогда не обижался, предпочитая подколоть в ответ или просто улыбнуться. При этом улыбка была такой веселой и доброжелательной, что хотелось посыпать голову пеплом и уйти каяться в монастырь за саму попытку подшутить над таким добрым и открытым человеком.  
Вот и сейчас Джаред, широко улыбнувшись, пояснил, что если не будет много кушать, то его унесет ветром. И придется снимать не «Сверхъестественное», а «Волшебника страны Оз». Тогда Дженсен будет играть пугало без мозгов, потому что ни на какого другого персонажа он не тянет.   
\- Гадай лучше,- заключил Падалеки и пододвинул стул к Джену поближе, так что их колени соприкоснулись.  
\- Рот закрой хоть на минутку,- ворчливо откликнулся Дженсен, немного наклоняясь над ладонями Джареда и внимательно всматриваясь в них.  
\- Понял, молчу.  
В трейлере и правда воцарилась тишина. Оба парня напряженно молчали. При том Джаред видимо прикладывал последние усилия, чтобы что-нибудь не спросить. Он даже начал выстукивать ногой какой-то ритм и уже собирался что-нибудь тихонько спеть, как Дженсен, наконец, поднял голову и сказал:  
\- Значит так… Надеюсь ты не ждешь от меня подробного изложения всей своей будущей жизни с датами и с указанием места событий?  
\- Ну… в общем, конечно, нет,- соврал Джей, который в глубине души ждал чего-то подобного.- Но что-то же ты скажешь.  
\- Что-то скажу. Я уже основательно всё подзабыл.   
\- А как ты вообще научился гадать по руке?- заинтересованно спросил Падалеки. Ему нравилось узнавать какие-то новые факты из биографии своего достаточно скрытного коллеги. К тому же, факты эти оказывались очень любопытными и даже захватывающими, и интригующими.  
\- Была одна знакомая по соседству, которая активно интересовалась мистикой и гаданием. Мы с ней ездили на одном школьном автобусе, вот и познакомились. А потом она меня посвятила в свои увлечения. Мне тогда показалось это безумно интересным и какое-то время я протусовался с ней. Так и понахватался всякой ерунды.  
\- Удивительный ты человек,- с искренним восхищением протянул Джаред, внимательно рассматривая Дженсена, как будто новая информация как-то изменила его.  
\- Ты тоже,- коротко бросил Эклз.- Смотри лучше сюда.  
Падалеки тут же послушно склонился над столом, смотря, как Джен аккуратно проводит пальцем от впадинки между большим и указательным пальцем до запястья.   
\- Это линия жизни. Она говорит о том, насколько долго ты проживешь.  
\- И насколько долго?  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать точную дату, но, судя по длине, эта жизнь будет достаточно долгой. Больше пятидесяти факт, может даже все сто  
\- Круто,- восхищенно протянул Джаред.- Хотя, конечно, есть нечто романтичное в перспективе умереть молодым.  
\- Кому как,- пожал плечами Эклз.- Некоторые предпочитают спокойную старость и тихую смерть в кругу семьи.  
\- К этим некоторым ты и себя относишь,- ехидно заметил Падалеки, толкнув под столом колено Дженса.   
\- Может и отношу,- невозмутимо парировал тот, слегка наступая Джею на ногу в ответ.  
\- Ау!  
\- А ты сиди спокойно. Смотри лучше – это линия ума.  
Эклз провел пальцем немного повыше линии жизни. Ладонь Джареда слегка дрогнула от этого еле ощутимого прикосновения.  
\- Она не сильно длинная. Это, наверно, потому, что всё в рост ушло,- усмехнулся Эклз, снова проводя пальцем по линии ума, тем самым заставляя Джареда хихикнуть  
\- Щекотно же! Зато, смотри, какая она толстая! Это говорит о силе моего интеллекта.  
\- В чем ты точно силен, так это в поедании чизбургеров и конфет.  
\- Зануда!  
\- Обжора.  
Несколько секунд они сверлили друг друга взглядом, потом оба одновременно улыбнулись, и Дженсен продолжил:  
\- А вот это,- он очертил полукруг в верхней части ладони,- линия любви. Джей, чего ты уставился? Там не написаны все твои прошлые и будущие похождения,- рассмеялся Дженсен, наблюдая за тем, с каким вниманием Падалеки рассматривает указанную линию.  
\- Я так и не думаю,- отозвался тот, слегка краснея.- А что она значит вообще?  
\- Вроде как по ней можно понять сколько раз ты был влюблен и сколько еще будешь. И вообще как долго ты будешь любить того или иного человека.  
\- И как?  
\- Твоя линия любви такой же длины, что и линия жизни. Это значит, что с любовью у тебя будет порядок до конца твоих дней,- весело подмигнул ему Дженсен.- В начале она у тебя состоит из маленьких прерывистых линий с ответвлениями. Это значит, что ты часто влюблялся и так же часто расходился.  
\- Есть такое дело,- подтвердил Джаред.   
Палец Дженсена неторопливо скользил по его ладони, а голос необычайно ровно и глубоко звучал в полутьме трейлера, и это выглядело особенно эффектно. Джей даже слегка поежился, представив на миг, что находится в шатре настоящего колдуна и предсказателя.  
\- А что еще там, на этой линии?- шепотом осведомился Джаред.  
\- Вот в этом месте,- Дженсен остановил палец и слегка надавил на ладонь, чтобы обозначить точку отсчета.- Линия становится непрерывной и тянется до самого конца, обрываясь вместе с линией жизни. Это значит, что ты встретишь какого-то человека, которого будешь любить до конца своих дней.  
\- Ого,- пораженно выдохнул Джаред.- И когда же я его встречу?  
\- Помнится, я уже говорил, что числа и имена назвать тебе не смогу. Да и никто бы не смог. Гадание по руке для этого просто не предназначено.  
\- Жаль,- немного разочарованно вздохнул Джей, но тут же встрепенулся.- Может хотя бы примерно.  
\- Разве что примерно,- снисходительно протянул Эклз, всматриваясь в ладонь и что-то прикидывая в уме.- Если сопоставить с твоей линией жизни то…то это произойдет где-то в начале. То есть ты будешь не слишком стар. Я бы даже сказал молод.  
\- Значит, это могло уже произойти или вот-вот произойдет?- глаза Джареда азартно заблестели.- Как думаешь, может это Сюзи? Она миленькая и я ей вроде нравлюсь.  
\- Не знаю, Джей. Я же объяснил, что точно ничего сказать нельзя,- голос Дженсена стал каким-то обыденным и даже немного грустным. В нем уже не слышалось прежней загадочности и глубины. Он отпустил руки Джареда, и тот недоуменно посмотрел на Эклза.  
\- Больше гадать не будешь?  
\- А я больше ничего и не знаю.  
\- Обидно. Я бы еще послушал.  
Тут Падалеки неожиданно схватил руки Дженсена и потянул к себе так, что Эклз чуть не упал со стула и довольно больно ударился грудью об стол.  
\- Ты чего?- возмущенно простонал он, пытаясь высвободить свои руки из захвата Джея.  
\- Давай теперь я тебе погадаю.  
\- Не надо,- Дженсен снова попытался освободить руки.  
\- Да брось Джен. Мне же тоже хочется побыть гадалкой. Соглашайся.  
Джаред умоляющее сложил руки, при этом прижав ладони Дженсена к своей груди. Эклзу пришлось лечь животом на стол, иначе его друг просто бы вывихнул ему плечевые суставы своим необдуманным жестом.  
\- Хорошо,- выдавил из себя Джен.- Только отпусти меня.  
\- Не проблема.  
Джаред тут же разжал пальцы и Дженсен мгновенно выскользнул из захвата, откидываясь на спинку стула и потирая запястья.  
\- Ты мне чуть руки не сломал,- капризно заявил он.  
\- А не надо было упрямиться,- назидательно проговорил Джей, принимая вид умного кролика из мультфильма.- Клади руки на стол.  
Дженсен вздохнул, но покорно протянул ладони, которые Джаред тут же обхватил своими и начал с внимательно рассматривать.  
\- А у тебя красивые руки,- улыбаясь, сообщил он.  
\- Ты вроде гадать собирался, а не оценивать мои руки,- сварливо произнес Эклз, слегка краснея и пряча взгляд  
\- Просто сказал. Если красивые, почему бы не сказать, правда? А откуда у тебя этот шрам?- поинтересовался Джей, слегка прикасаясь к белой неровной линии внизу ладони Дженсена.  
\- В детстве упал с лошади и напоролся рукой на стекло, которое лежало в траве.  
\- Больно, наверно, было,- почему-то полушепотом произнес Джаред, не отрывая взгляда от руки.  
\- Больно,- эхом отозвался Дженсен и застыл на мгновение, рассматривая склонившегося над его рукой Падалеки. Тот еще раз провел пальцем по шраму, будто желая стереть не только эту белую, тонкую полосочку, но и само воспоминание о боли.  
\- Может еще скажешь: «У собаки боли, у кошки боли, а у Дженсена не боли»?- как можно насмешливее постарался произнести Эклз, хотя голос слегка дрогнул.   
\- Да иди ты,- тут же вскинулся Джей, быстро отдергивая палец от шрама и отводя взгляд. -Ладно, а теперь к делу. Где тут у тебя линия ума. Я жажду мщенья.  
Джаред вновь посмотрел на ладонь Эклза, ища нужную линию, но она никак не желала находиться. Толи он был очень невнимателен, когда Дженсен показывал месторасположение, толи информация такого типа просто не была создана для его мозгов. Падалеки чертыхнулся, осознавая тот факт, что просто не в состоянии гадать, потому что ничего не запомнил.  
\- И чего ты так хмуришься?- весело осведомился Дженсен, который сразу понял, в чем состоит затруднение Джея.- Признайся честно, что ты хЕровый хЕромант, и мы спокойной пойдем пообедаем.  
\- Ага, нашел!- Джаред от радости аж подпрыгнул на стуле, если бы руки были не заняты, он бы еще и в ладоши похлопал.- Вот она!  
И решительно провел небольшой полукруг в верхней части ладони.  
\- Хорошая догадка, Метлок, но это не линия ума.  
\- А я не её искал,- спокойно ответил Джей.- Это линия любви.   
\- И что с того?  
\- О, смотри-ка, она у тебя тоже в начале разветвленная, как и у меня. Я всегда подозревал, что ты Казанова, но чтоб настолько. Интересно, если посчитать все эти коротенькие черточки, то они совпадут с количеством твоих бывших подружек.  
\- Отвали,- огрызнулся Дженсен, который сто раз успел пожалеть о своем поспешном предложении помочь Джареду в гадании. А тот не унимался:  
\- Но она такая разветвленная не слишком долго. Потом она соединяется в одну и тянется цельной до конца. Прям как у меня! Повезло же нам! Мы найдем свою единственную и счастливую любовь на всю жизнь!  
Джаред оторвался от созерцания руки, поднял радостный взгляд на Джена и улыбнулся, Эклз не ответил на его улыбку. Его лицо сейчас казалось каким-то отчужденным и сосредоточенным. В глазах, мерцая, отражался свет настольной лампы, из-за чего взгляд становился темным и тяжелым. Он тихо произнес:  
\- Кто сказал, что единственная любовь должна быть счастливой?  
\- А как же по другому, чувак? Ведь это счастье любить одного человека, который идеально тебе подходит.  
\- Но это не значит, что он будет любить меня.  
\- Боже, какой ты пессимист, Дженс! Как можно не любить такого обалденного парня, как ты!  
Дженсен вздрогнул и опустил взгляд, откидываясь на спинку стула. Его лицо на мгновение ушло в тень и Джареду даже показалось, что это вовсе не Джен сидит сейчас около него, а какой-то незнакомец. Падалеки глубоко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на ладонь Эклза, которую всё еще держал в руках.  
\- Я, кажется, нашел линию жизни,- произнес Джаред, легонько проводя пальцем черту к запястью.   
Но неожиданно он резко остановился на середине и, вскинув голову, с недоумением уставился на Дженсена.  
\- Кончилась… Всё…- растерянно проговорил Падалеки, смотря то на ладонь, то на самого Эклза.- И что это значит?  
\- То, что я проживу немного меньше, чем ты. Не видать мне столетнего юбилея.  
\- Но твоя линия жизни даже короче линии любви.  
\- Джей, я не знаю, что это значит. Я же говорил, что мало в этом понимаю. Так, воспоминания из детства. Хватит уже ерундой заниматься, я есть хочу.  
Дженсен решительно выдернул ладонь из рук Джея и встал со стула, показывая всем своим видом, что ему пора. Джаред тоже вскочил, да так, что умудрился задеть локтем настольную лампу, и та с грохотом упала со стола.  
\- Ты в своем репертуаре,- сообщил Дженсен на ощупь пробираясь к окну, чтобы отдернуть штору и впустить солнечный свет, но Джаред опередил его. Свет хлынул в трейлер, заполняя пространство и слегка ослепляя. Эклз часто заморгал, стараясь привыкнуть к яркому освещению после полумрака.  
\- Джен,- рука Джареда коснулась его плеча.- Эта линия жизни… это… это же не значит?…  
\- Господи, Джаред, конечно, нет. Или ты думаешь, что я сейчас упаду на пол и умру? Всё это глупости. Я понял это еще в детстве, так что не бери в голову. К тому же, если она короче твоей – это значит, только то, что я не протяну до ста, ведь так?  
\- Можно подумать я протяну,- фыркнул Джей.  
Он слегка расслабился и уже не выглядел таким взъерошенным и обеспокоенным. Джареда было легко расстроить, но так же легко его можно было успокоить, и уж Эклз умел это делать как никто. Дженсен ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и пошел к выходу.  
\- Через пятнадцать минут на площадке,- напомнил он, открывая дверь.- Не забудь. И на тумбочке стоят твои конфеты.  
\- Чувак, не стоило так себя утруждать.  
\- Дойти до магазина это нетрудно,- не поворачиваясь, ответил Эклз.- Увидимся на площадке.  
\- Я говорил, что ты просто класс!- крикнул ему вдогонку Джаред, подходя к тумбочке и беря полную коробку своих любимых конфет. Дженсен частенько их приносил, потому что, не смотря на горячую любовь Джея к сладкому, он постоянно забывал их покупать.   
Эклз ничего не ответил на крик Джареда, лишь отсалютовал рукой, потом всего на мгновение задержал взгляд на собственной ладони, но тут же одернул себя и, поспешно спрятав руку в карман, зашагал по направлению к павильону.

 

_6 сентября._

_Никогда не слушал советы психологов. Да и обращался к представителям этой профессии пару раз в жизни. Не то чтобы я считал их глупыми, просто для меня это дико сидеть и рассказывать незнакомому человеку о своих тараканах в голове. Но этого доктора Стэнджерсона почему-то послушал.  
Хотя я на сто процентов уверен, что больше никогда к нему не приду. Во-первых, слишком много работы, съемки отнимают почти всё свободное время, а то, что остается, я провожу с Джаредом. Во-вторых, мне не понравился этот Стенджерсон с его снисходительной манерой общения. И, в-третьих, глупо тратить оставшееся время на какого-то психолога, уж лучше сходить прогуляться в парк или матч посмотреть.  
Помнится, он советовал походить на групповые занятия. Я сразу заявил, что это не вариант. Он довольно долго меня уговаривал, но потом всё-таки понял, что это бесполезно и предложил вести дневник. Сказал, что это поможет упорядочить мысли, сконцентрироваться на самом главном, понять и оценить значимость жизни. (Можно подумать я не понимаю!) Так же намекнул, что это отличное средство от одиночества.  
Я не одинок. Просто не хочу никого в это втягивать. И сколько бы врачи не говорили, что такое легче перенести в кругу семьи и друзей, я не верю. Мне, может быть, и будет легче, зато им нет. Я не могу так поступить с людьми, которых люблю.  
Поэтому предпочел воспользоваться советом этого психолога. По дороге домой заехал в магазин и купил толстую тетрадь в плотном переплете, в которую можно вставлять листы. Долго боролся с желанием взять с полки розовую тетрадку с единорогом на обложке и надписью «Личный дневник для девочек». Я, конечно, понимаю, что дневники были у великих писателей, музыкантов, президентов и философов. Но этот шаблон про девчачьи дневники, вбитый в голову с детства, дает о себе знать. Хотя в этот раз здравый смысл победил, и выбор пал на обычную коричневую тетрадь без всяких надписей.  
Стэнджерсон советовал описывать в дневнике все значимые и запоминающиеся события, или же просто моменты, которые показались мне яркими и весомыми.  
Наверно, встреча с доктором Левелом достаточно значимое событие, и оно достойно описания.  
Это случилось позавчера, хотя кажется, что прошло три года. Меня вызвали в больницу по поводу каких-то моих анализов, которые сдавал где-то полторы недели назад. Я пришел, с трудом вырвавшись со съемок. Помню еще, что Джаред упорно напрашивался составить мне компанию. Не знаю, почему тогда я не взял его с собой, хотя обычно рад любой возможности побыть с ним. Может быть пресловутое шестое чувство, может потому, что слегка сердился на него из-за этой глупой возни с гаданием, которая так испортила мне настроение. Сейчас это уже не важно. Главное, что мне хватило ума не брать его с собой.  
Когда я пришел в больницу, меня сразу же назначили на какое-то сканирование или типа того. Не запомнил, как называется процедура, но думаю это и не важно. После сканирования меня попросили пройти в кабинете доктора Левела. Нехорошее предчувствие шевельнулось уже тогда, когда я узнал, что Левел - онколог.  
Помню, как вошел в кабинет и сел в удобное кресло напротив него. Внешность у дока была примечательная: грубые черты лица, пожалуй, излишне крупный нос картошкой, очки в тонкой оправе, большие серые глаза. И как противоположность всему этому изящные, красивые руки с длинными, тонкими пальцами. Голос у него был очень приятный и спокойный. Именно такой голос должен быть у человека, который регулярно сообщает людям, что они умрут. Первые слова, сказанные этим голосом, были:  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Эклз. Рад вас видеть.  
Хорошо, что не добавил в добром здравии. Хотя ответил я ему, конечно же, вежливо, как и полагается.  
\- Видите ли, мистер Эклз, в ваших анализах была выявлена одна аномалия. Поэтому мы провели вам МРТ.  
Я любезно осведомился, какая же, думая, что пора бы сворачивать разговор, так как Джаред прислал смс пять минут назад, что сегодня будет матч, и он уже купил пива.  
\- Дело в том, что на снимке отчетливо видно шестисантиметровое образование над дорсальной поверхностью среднего мозга с прорастанием в височную долю.  
С этого момента я помню всё… То есть я запомнил даже то, как доктор поправлял очки и брал в руки какие-то бумаги. Я помню каждое из его слов, хоть и не понимал тогда значений. Единственное, что я спросил: что это значит? И он ответил. Но лучше бы он не отвечал… никогда.  
\- К сожалению, это значит, что у вас опухоль головного мозга и то, что она неоперабельная. Мне очень жаль, мистер Эклз.  
Ему было жаль, а мне было всё равно. Я сидел и смотрел на него, не произнося ни слова. Доктор первый нарушил молчание.  
\- Я понимаю, что это шок для вас. Но не отчаивайтесь. Существуют новые, альтернативные способы лечения. Я не хочу вас обманывать, они не исцеляют, но могут существенно затормозить процесс. С ними выживаемость пациентов в течение двух лет составляет пятнадцать процентов.  
Я слушал его, даже кивнул пару раз. И задал только один вопрос: сколько? Доктору Левилу не надо было объяснять суть вопроса, он понял сразу.  
\- Месяцев восемь, может год. Но не забывайте о лечении, вдруг оно окажется эффективным.  
Тогда я задал еще один вопрос: сколько времени будет занимать лечение и как это повлияет на меня? Он вздохнул, тяжело так… Поправил очки на носу своей изящной рукой, хотя очки никуда не съезжали, и сказал:  
\- Это будет отнимать по три часа каждый день, а через пару месяцев вам придется лечь на обследование, а потом и на лечение. Естественно, что у таких агрессивных методов есть и побочные эффекты: выпадение волос, потеря обоняния, нарушение сна и прочее. Но ведь не обязательно, что проявятся они все. А это лечение шанс.  
Это было самое легкое решение в моей жизни. Я просто покачал головой и сказал нет. Доктор старался меня отговорить, пытался убедить, что это шок и я передумаю, но это было неправдой.  
Я знал, что не могу себе позволить тратить месяцы на лечение. У меня есть обязательства перед компанией, режиссером, зрителями. Я не могу всё бросить или же просто не хочу. И главное, я не верил и не верю в это лечение. Лишний год жизни на лекарствах ничего не изменил бы.  
Перед тем как уйти я спросил, останется ли этот разговор между нами. Доктор Левил кивнул и поинтересовался: почему меня это так волнует.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал о моей болезни.  
Тогда док с удивлением сказал, что неужели я не расскажу об этом даже семье.  
\- Нет,- вот и всё, что я ему ответил.  
После этого он дал мне адрес психолога, который специализируется на таких проблемах как у меня, и настоятельно рекомендовал сходить к нему. Так же назначил мне дату следующего приема, так как за изменениями моего состояния надо следить регулярно. И еще доктор предупредил, что в течение этого месяца могут появиться головные боли, это один из первых признаков опухоли. Выписал мне какие-то таблетки, сказал, что сначала они будут помогать. Я не стал уточнять у него что будет потом, просто ушел.  
Дома меня ждал Джей и пиво.  
Удивительно, что я не начал запись в тетради (не хочу называть это дневником) с его имени. Потому что это имя засело в моей голове чуть ли не с первого дня нашего знакомство и вытащить его оттуда не сможет ни один хирург. Но от этого недуга я бы не хотел избавиться. У меня даже есть свое летоисчисление «до знакомства с Джаредом» и «после знакомства с Джаредом». В пору образовывать свою религию. Ухудшение чувства юмора это видимо тоже симптом.   
Но правда в том, что сейчас мне кажется, что Джаред это всё что у меня есть.  
Может потому, что я далеко от дома, может потому, что Стэнджерсон прав и у меня нехватка общения, а может потому, что я его люблю…   
Хотя это не мешает мне врать и говорить, что всё в порядке. Не представляю как бы он отреагировал, если бы я ему сказал правду. Наверное, так, как и полагается хорошему другу. А ведь самое смешное, что мне не это надо. Думаю, мне вообще не стоит в моем положении чего-то желать. Может со временем получиться.  
Наверно, важные события закончились или я просто не могу вспомнить. Каждый день жду, что начнет болеть голова, но пока ничего такого не происходит. Думаю, за событие этот факт считать нельзя.  
Если не начал, то хотя бы закончу тем, чем хотел начать.  
*надпись зачеркнута*  
Джаред. _

_P.S. Сегодня вечером мы с Джеем собираемся в бар…  
Дженсен Эклз. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _« Я тебя люблю прежнего._  
>  Я тебя люблю всякого.  
> Где бы взять сил?  
> Небо заплакало».
> 
> _В.С._

Ураган по имени Джаред ворвался в трейлер ровно без десяти шесть утра, перевернув корзину для бумаг, уронив вешалку и запнувшись об кроссовки, стоявшие у входа.  
\- Дженсен, ты с ума сошел!  
\- А? Что?- Эклз резко сел на кровати и, запутавшись в одеяле, чуть с неё не упал.  
От быстрого пробуждения Дженсен был слегка дезориентирован, он потряс головой и протер глаза, пытаясь проснуться окончательно. Тут ко всему прочему пронзительно зазвонил будильник. Но прежде чем Эклз успел дотянуться и выключить его, Джаред рванул к тумбочке и хлопнул по машине-смерти так, что она, прощально звякнув, замолчала. Дженсен поднял невыспавшиеся, чуть покрасневшие глаза на Падалеки и хриплым со сна голосом спросил:  
\- Вот что это сейчас было?  
\- Это мне надо у тебя спрашивать, что это вчера было?- возмущенно произнес Джаред, грозно надвигаясь на ничего не понимающего коллегу. Дженсен опустил ноги с постели и откинул в сторону одеяло. В трейлере было слегка прохладно, так как он забыл включить обогреватель, понадеявшись на теплую ночь. Эклз поежился, чувствуя себя крайне паршиво под прокураторским взглядом Джея, сидя перед ним в одной футболке и боксерах. К тому же со сна он упорно не мог понять, почему Джаред в таком бешенстве врывается к нему в трейлер в шесть утра. Мало что могло довести его обычно спокойного и веселого друга до точки кипения.  
\- Так и будешь молчать?- с вызовом спросил Падалеки, встав перед Дженсеном и слегка наклонившись к нему.  
\- Так и буду, если ты мне не объяснишь из-за чего шум гам,- ответил Джен. Он облокотился на свои колени и опустил голову, чувствуя, как накатывает приступ тошноты и головокружения.  
\- Отлично! Просто замечательно!- тон Джареда был предельно едким и саркастичным.- Может, ты еще не помнишь, что вчера вечером разговаривал с Эриком?  
\- Ах, это,- наконец, остатки сна вылетели из головы Эклза, и он начал понимать, почему Джей на взводе.  
\- Именно это, Дженсен, именно! Не хочешь объяснить свой поступок?!  
\- Значит, Эрик тебе уже сказал.  
\- Да, судя по тому, что я сейчас здесь!- раздраженно заявил Джаред, нервно шагая, перед сидящим Эклзом, взад вперед.- Я тебя слушаю, Джен!  
\- А что я могу сказать тебе, Джей?- устало произнес он и, поморщившись, потер лоб.  
\- Скажи почему?! Почему ты мне не сказал о том, что отказываешься сниматься в четвертом сезоне?! Почему я должен узнавать это от Эрика, случайно столкнувшись с ним после пробежки?!  
Джаред метнулся к Эклзу и одним резким движением отбросил руку, которой тот прикрывал лицо. Дженсен медленно поднял на него взгляд и тихо произнес:  
\- Прости, Джей. Мне стоило тебе сказать об этом до того, как я поговорил с Крипке.  
\- Прости?.. Это всё что ты мне можешь сказать? Ты видел, в каком шоке Эрик от твоего заявления? А что будет с остальной командой, когда они узнают? Ведь это значит, что сезон последний. Последний, Джен! Без тебя этот проект не сможет существовать! Всё бессмысленно!  
\- Мне жаль,- сдавлено произнес Эклз, чувствуя, как тошнота становится сильней, а на лбу выступают капельки пота.  
\- Тебе жаль!- горько воскликнул Джаред, взмахивая руками так, будто хотел сделать плие.- Что же тогда говорить обо мне? Что мне делать, Джен, скажи?!  
Падалеки отвернулся к стене, закусив нижнюю губу. В его голосе были слышны обида и разочарование, он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не ударить Дженсена, который вместо того, чтобы всё путем объяснить сидел на кровати и говорил какие-то нелепости. Джаред глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, пытаясь успокоиться и справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями.  
\- Послушай, Дженсен,- начал Джей, поворачиваясь к Эклзу, но прервал себя на полуслове увидев, что Дженсен сидит, сильно согнувшись, и тяжело дышит.- Джен, что такое?  
Мгновение и голос Джареда из раздраженно-злого стал обеспокоенным. Он быстро подошел к Дженсену и опустился перед ним на корточки.  
\- Джен, ты в порядке? Что с тобой?  
В ответ Дженсен тихонько застонал. Джаред положил руку на плечо Эклза и почувствовал, что тот дрожит.  
\- Дженсен,- испуганно позвал Джаред, хватая его за плечи и слегка встряхивая.  
\- Мне нужно в туалет,- пробормотал Эклз.  
\- Конечно. Давай помогу.  
Джаред поспешно поднял Дженсена с кровати и, обхватив одной рукой за талию, повел к туалету.  
Эклз старался идти быстрее, но он как будто путался в собственных ногах, и если бы Джей не держал его, то вряд ли бы ему удалось добраться до ванной комнаты.  
\- Что теперь?- спросил Джаред, когда они зашли, и он щелкнул выключателем. Дженсен легонько оттолкнулся от него и практически рухнул на колени перед унитазом. Тут же сильный спазм скрутил его, и он наклонился над унитазом, упираясь руками в бочок, чтоб не упасть. Джаред снял со стены полотенце и, намочив, отдал Эклзу. Джей понимал, что это единственное, чем он сейчас реально может помочь. Но наблюдать за тем, как судорожно сжимаются кулаки друга при каждом новом спазме, и как трясутся его плечи, было невыносимо. Джаред отвел взгляд и постарался успокоиться, потому что, когда у тебя от волнения трясутся руки, то ты становишься абсолютно бесполезен. Наконец, Дженсена прекратило рвать, и он, отодвинувшись от унитаза, прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
\- Как ты?- осторожно осведомился Джаред, присаживаясь рядом с ним и прикладывая заново намоченное полотенце к его лбу. Дженсен слегка повернулся к нему, чтобы Джею было удобней держать полотенце.  
\- Хреново,- прохрипел Эклз и посмотрел на Падалеки, приоткрыв глаза.  
\- Оно и видно,- сочувственно протянул тот, слегка сжимая руку Джена.- Что-то не то съел вчера?  
\- Видимо,- откликнулся Дженсен и, помолчав, добавил.- Прости меня, Джей.  
\- Что? Да ладно с кем не бывает. Ну, оказались грибы в салате несвежие. Что я не видел тебя никогда обнимающегося с унитазом?  
\- Я не про это,- слегка улыбнулся Джен и сжал ладонь Джареда в ответ.- Я про контракт и мой отказ от съемок в четвертом сезоне. Прости меня. Я - дурак. Мне надо было предупредить тебя, но я боялся твоей реакции. Боялся, что ты обидишься, и мы поссоримся. Боялся, что ты будешь вот так кричать на меня. Боялся, что пошлешь так далеко… В общем, я еще и трус.  
\- И поэтому ты решил, пусть лучше ему об этом скажет Крипке в полшестого утра?  
\- Об этом я как-то не подумал.  
\- То-то и оно,- горько улыбнулся Джаред.- Но что сделано, то сделано. В конце концов, это твой выбор, Дженс. И если тебе кажется, что эта работа больше ничего не может тебе дать, то я не собираюсь обижаться из-за этого. В любом случае ты останешься моим другом. Я привык к тому, что у меня есть свой карманный Дженсен Эклз, которого я могу регулярно доставать своими выходками. И думаю, что отказаться от этого удовольствия я не смогу уже никогда. К тому же, ты бы видел себя сейчас в зеркале? На тебя не то что обижаться, на тебя смотреть больно.  
\- Я всегда говорил, главное, чтоб тебя вовремя стошнило,- попытался пошутить Джен. Он перевел взгляд на свою руку, которая всё еще легонько сжимала ладонь Джареда. Глубоко вздохнув, Дженсен поднял глаза и увидел, что Джей ободряюще ему улыбается.  
\- Вставай. Тебе надо принять душ, а потом к гримерам и на работу,- Падалеки легко встал на ноги и потащил Эклза за руку за собой.  
\- Жаль, что сегодня не выходной,- ответил Дженсен, тяжело поднимаясь с пола с помощью руки друга.  
\- Это точно. Ну ладно, я пошел. Надеюсь, тебя можно оставить одного в ванной?- полушутливо, полусерьезно спросил Джей. Было видно, что Эклзу надо сказать только слово и Джаред не только останется, но и лично потрет ему спину, если понадобиться.  
\- Конечно. Я уже вырос из того возраста, когда надо следить за каждым моим шагом.  
\- А вот в этом я сильно сомневаюсь, карманный Дженсен,- сказал Падалеки, выходя из ванной и прикрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Придурок,- беззлобно кинул ему вслед Дженсен, подходя к зеркалу и внимательно разглядывая свое лицо.  
Выглядел он слегка бледным, но, скорее всего, это должно было пройти. Хуже то, что начинала болеть голова. Дженсен открыл шкафчик, висящий над раковиной, и достал из глубины небольшой пузырек с таблетками. Высыпал пару штук себе на ладонь и, закинув в рот, запил водой из-под крана. Еще несколько секунд он просто стоял, уставившись в одну точку, потом несколько раз моргнул и прошептал:  
\- Мне, правда, очень жаль.

 

_23 октября._

_Как оказывается просто превратиться в тень, пустое место. После моего разговора с Эриком и отказа сниматься в следующем сезоне всё как-то неуловимо поменялось, как будто я вошел в мертвую зону. Меня перестали замечать люди, которые не упускали возможности просто поздороваться, даже наш оператор стал менее разговорчив, хотя бывало, мы с ним обсуждали разные съемочные моменты в связи с моим увлечением киносъемкой. Не хочу сказать, что меня стали оскорблять или плевать мне в салат… нет. Просто для них я стал прохожим, человеком, который уже ничего не значит. Это гораздо хуже, чем любые унижения и оскорбления. Уж лучше бы меня поливали грязью или врезали пару раз. Чертова толерантность!_  
Эрик старается дружелюбно мне улыбаться, он хороший парень. Но сложно по-дружески относиться к человеку, который убил твой любимый проект. Я его не виню. На его месте поступил бы так же. Он всё еще официально не объявил, что третий сезон станет для шоу последним, решил тянуть до последнего. Наверное, на что-то надеется. Я не хочу его разубеждать, если ему так легче, то пускай.  
По сути дела я ничем не могу помочь. Уж лучше отказать сразу, чем лелеять надежду на то, что всё обойдется. Обычно самое плохое случается как по расписанию.  
Единственной константой в этом кошмаре для меня стал Джаред, он не изменил свое отношение ко мне. Честно сказать, я ждал от него отчужденности и холодности после того утреннего случая в трейлере, но ничего такого не произошло. Он по-прежнему подшучивает надо мной, виснет на каждой пресс-конференции и приходит по вечерам, чтобы порепетировать. Порой, мне кажется, что даже Крипке удивляет поведение Джея, но тот не обращает внимания на все эти взгляды и разговоры.  
Вчера я не выдержал и спросил «почему». Джаред удивленно на меня уставился, так как это делает только он, и поинтересовался:  
\- Что почему?  
\- Почему ты не изменил свое отношение ко мне после того, как я сказал, что ухожу из сериала?  
Он пожал плечами, потом отпил из бутылки пива и сказал так спокойно и уверенно, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь на свете:  
\- Потому что ты - это ты.  
Наверное, тогда я задал совсем глупый вопрос:  
-И что?  
Джаред усмехнулся, похлопал меня по плечу и ответил:  
\- И всё. Пей свое пиво, Джен.  
И я пил. Наплевав на все врачебные рекомендации и запреты. Потому что приятно сидеть рядом с Джаредом, пить пиво и чувствовать себя живым на все сто процентов… без всяких вероятностей. 

_Дженсен Эклз._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« За звезду полжизни,  
>  За луну свободу…» _
> 
> _Смысловые галлюцинации_

\- Грустишь?- Джаред бесшумно подошел сзади и сел рядом с Дженсеном на поваленное дерево.  
В маленьком заброшенном парке было темно и безлюдно. Свет фонарей сюда не проникал, создавая впечатление, что ты находишь где-то в диком лесу далеко от цивилизации.  
\- Нет. С чего бы? Просто отдыхаю,- ответил Дженсен, даже не повернув головы в сторону собеседника, продолжая разглядывать то ли собственные кроссовки, то ли землю под ногами. Джаред несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом поднял голову вверх на темную звездную высь и произнес:  
\- А красивое сегодня небо. Чистое, ни облачка.  
Дженсен невольно оторвался от созерцания травы под ногами и медленно поднял голову.  
\- Красивое.  
\- Куда сегодня ездил? Тебя весь день не было,- не отрывая взгляда от неба, спросил Падалеки.  
\- Присматривал недвижимость.  
\- Ты собираешься покупать дом?  
\- Ага.  
\- И как? Успешно съездил?  
\- Один мне даже понравился.  
\- О, прогресс. Если что-то понравилось тебе с первого раза, то это вещь действительно стоящая. Пригласишь на новоселье?  
\- Тебе еще мне с переездом помогать.  
\- Ну, ты и жмот, Эклз. Нет, чтоб грузчиков нанять.  
\- Когда еще найдется повод тебя поэксплуатировать. Пользуюсь моментом, так сказать.  
\- А ты разве собираешься надолго оставаться в Канаде? Я думал, что после окончания съемок ты домой поедешь.  
\- Думал задержаться на время.  
\- Вот опять!- Джаред резко повернулся и сердито посмотрел на него.  
\- Что?- Дженсен приподнял брови, всем своим видом показывая, что он тут совершенно не при чем.  
\- Опять ты грустишь! Джен, тебе не идет это кислое выражение лица.  
\- Прекрати уже, Джей.  
\- Это ты прекрати! Чего спрашивается надулся? Покупаешь дом, снимаешься в отличном сериале, толпы восхищенных фанатов, перспективная карьера. Что тебе не нравится?  
\- Всё нравится.  
\- Ага, конечно,- фыркнул Джей и снова отвернулся от него, уставившись куда-то в темную даль.  
На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Оба сидели и смотрели на звезды, не произнося ни слова. Маленькие небесные огоньки приветливо мигали своим зрителям, даря теплый, сливочный свет. Вокруг шумели деревья, покачиваясь в такт легкому ветерку. Изредка, где-то шелестели сухие опавшие листья, задевая друг друга в воздушном потоке. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и украдкой посмотрел на Джареда. Тот сидел, закинув голову, полуприкрыв глаза, подставя лицо мерцающему свету, как будто хотел загореть. Его кожа в этом освещении казалась матово-белой, лишь легкие блики играли на кончиках ресниц. Профиль Джареда будто был вырезан из тонкой бумаги и приклеен на большой темно-синий ватман ночного неба. Дженсен боялся пошевелиться или моргнуть, чтобы не нарушить фантастичность и призрачную хрупкость момента. Но неожиданно Джей резко раскрыл глаза, отчего звездные блики, застывшие на его ресницах, встрепенулись и разбежались в стороны. Он оттолкнулся от бревна и вскочил на ноги, встав прямо перед Эклзом. Потом вытянул левую руку вверх, а правую положил Дженсену на голову, и, прикрыв глаза, стал сосредоточенно что-то шептать себе под нос. Джен удивленно уставился на него, но почему-то не решился что-то сказать или пошевелиться. Наконец, Джаред открыл глаза и опустил левую руку, правда, правую так и не убрал с головы Эклза.  
\- Всё,- довольно заявил он.  
\- Что всё?- ошарашено спросил Дженсен, слегка приподнимая голову так, чтобы рука Джея не мешала обзору.  
\- Как что? Я загадал желание,- пояснил Падалеки и весело подмигнул растерянному Джену.  
\- А это как?- осторожно поинтересовался тот.  
\- Кажется, из детских воспоминаний в твоей голове остались только видеоигры и гадания,- рассмеялся Джаред и добавил.- Есть такая примета, если сидишь или стоишь между людьми с одинаковыми именами, то надо встать между ними, дотронуться до обоих и загадать желание. Теперь понял?  
\- Нет,- честно признался Эклз и слегка покрутил головой по сторонам в поисках второго Дженсена.- Нас тут всего двое.  
\- Естественно двое,- покивал Джаред, соглашаясь с ним.  
\- Так как же ты загадал желание, если здесь нет второго человека с таким же именем как у меня?  
\- Очень просто. Видишь звезду,- Джаред вновь вытянул левую руку вверх, указывая куда-то на скопление мелких звездочек.  
\- Какую?- Дженсен постарался проследить направление, которое указывал Джей, но быстро запутался в бесчисленных сверкающих точках.  
\- Вон та, которая так мило мерцает недалеко от малой медведицы.  
\- Я не разбираюсь в звездах,- немного раздраженно произнес Эклз.- Но предположим, что я её вижу. И что?  
\- Нет, надо, чтобы ты точно видел.  
Джаред легко опустился на корточки около Дженсена и приобнял его за плечи. Он немного повернул Джена в свою сторону, так что его щека слегка соприкоснулась со щекой Джареда.  
\- Вот смотри,- Падалеки постарался сделать так, чтобы они оба смотрели в тут точку, на которую он указывал пальцем.- Такая симпатичная, мигающая звездочка неподалеку от маленького ковшика. Видишь?  
Дженсен с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя тепло от руки Джея, лежащей на его плече, легкое прикосновение его щеки, дыхание, обжигавшее подбородок. Он тихо произнес:  
\- Вижу.  
\- Отлично,- Джаред немного отстранился от него и, повернувшись на носках, устроился около его колен, положив руки на бревно по обе стороны от Дженсена.- Эта одна из звезд в созвездии Дракона. Видишь, оно охватывает Малую Медведицу с трех сторон. Греческий миф гласит, что это дракон Ладон, охранявший дерево с золотыми яблоками вечной молодости; добывая эти яблоки, Геракл убил дракона.  
\- И как же созвездие Дракона, эта легенда и детская примета связаны со мной?- поинтересовался Дженсен, внимательно глядя в ставшие темно-карими глаза Джареда.  
\- Созвездия и легенда никак, это я так просто рассказал,- улыбнулся Падалеки, тоже неотрывно смотря в его глаза.- Но та звезда, которую я тебе показывал очень даже связана.  
\- Неужели она называется Дженсен?- улыбнулся Эклз.  
\- Нет,- улыбнулся ему в ответ Джаред.  
\- Тогда, что же между нами общего?  
\- То, что вы звезды,- продолжая улыбаться, пояснил сидящий перед ним Падалеки.  
\- Прости?- неуверенно переспросил Дженсен, ощущая, как руки Джареда переместились ему на плечи.  
\- Всё просто. Ты звезда и она звезда,- Джей вскинул руку, указывая в небо.- Поэтому я встал между вами и загадал желание.  
Дженсен посмотрел сначала на него, потом поднял голову и посмотрел вверх на свою тезку. Джаред поднялся и Эклз с сожалением ощутил, что руки, приятно согревавшие его плечи, исчезли.  
\- Я не знаю, как называется эта звезда,- задумчиво проговорил Джей.- Но теперь она будет называться Дженсен. Считай, что это мой подарок тебе на новоселье.  
Дженсен поднялся с бревна и встал рядом с Джаредом.  
\- Спасибо. А что ты загадал, если, конечно, не секрет?  
\- Не за что, обращайся. Я загадал, чтобы ты больше не грустил. И пойдем уже к трейлеру,- отозвался Падалеки. Он махнул рукой и быстро зашагал в сторону выхода из парка.  
Дженсен еще секунду постоял, смотря в звездное ночное небо, и пошел за ним следом.

 

_16 ноября._

_*строчки очень неровные, много помарок*  
Чертов врач!!!!  
Прошло уже больше часа, а я всё не могу успокоиться. Дерьмо!! Горсть таблеток и виски не помогают. Начинаю думать, что поможет только пуля в висок или грузовик, мчащийся со скоростью семьдесят миль в час. Теперь еще придется покупать новый телек… старый не реанимировать.   
Помнится, тот гребаный психолог советовал упорядочить свои мысли, сосредоточиться на главном. Но как это сделать, когда в голове невыносимый гул и неразбериха? Попробую…  
1\. Сегодня я ходил на прием к Левилу.  
2\. Он прописал мне микробиотическую диету.  
3\. Я наорал на него.  
4\. Что-то сломал в его кабинете.  
5\. Левил посоветовал мне купить дом.  
6\. Я ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
7\. Съел свою месячную норму холестерина.  
8\. Напился… виски и успокоительное – дикий коктейль.  
Похоже на бред… Но именно так выглядел мой день. Череда идиотских событий, тесно связанных между собой. Я сам не верю в то, что пишу… Сейчас у меня вообще смутное представление о вере.  
День начался с яичницы и стакана апельсинового сока. Я отменил все встречи ради приема у доктора Левила. Ровно в десять я был около его кабинета. В десять ноль две уже сидел в его кабинете, в том самом удобном кресле, которое мне понравилось еще во время первого визита. Док задавал уже ставшие привычными вопросы о моем весе, температуре, аппетите, настроении и в самом конце, на сладкое, о головных болях. Я вежливо отвечал, как и положено прилежному пациенту и воспитанному человеку. Он же внимательно слушал, как и положено лечащему врачу.   
А потом Левил заговорил о той самой диете. Мик-ро-би-о-ти-чес-ка-я. Черт, мне понадобилось минут десять, чтобы выговорить это слово. Коротко говоря – это диета для больных… таких как я. В нее входят овощи, приготовленные на пару, шелушенный рис, какие-то добавки, сок манго и прочее… и прочее. Нет, не то чтобы я был против такого рациона питания. Просто в условиях бешенного ритма съемок это невозможно. Да и как на меня посмотрит Джей, если вместо привычной картошки и стейка, я буду жевать травку и рис.   
Собственно говоря, я тут же высказал доктору свое нежелание переходить на этот рацион. На что Левил ответил, цитирую: «Это не обсуждается, мистер Эклз». Именно после этих слов я начал медленно сатанеть. Какого черта он мне приказывает? Кто, в конце концов, платит ему деньги? И почему я должен его слушать?  
Точно уже не помню, но, по-моему, я озвучил все эти вопросы вслух и прибавил что-то экспрессивное.   
Кажется, док даже не обратил на это внимание, просто продолжил что-то объяснять. И чем спокойней был его тон, тем злее становился я. Под конец его речи я просто кричал. Кричал о том, что не могу себе позволить эту диету, что тогда все поймут, узнают…что тогда ОН узнает. Я ведь постоянно на виду. За мной наблюдают сотни человек и еще миллионы, сидящих у экранов своих телевизоров. И я не мог допустить, чтобы хоть кто-то понял, что со мной. Особенно Джей. В первую очередь Джей.   
Тогда доктор Левил предложил купить мне дом. Таким будничным и спокойным тоном, как будто это то же самое, что сходить за продуктами в магазин. Но это не то же самое!! Это гребаный дом!! В Канаде!!  
Доктор пояснил, что у меня появится личное пространство, которое позволит мне обеспечить необходимый рацион питания и курс лечения. Я смогу спокойно ходить на приемы, не выдумывая глупых отмазок, что мне нужно в город, так как закончилась пена для бритья. Он назвал еще какие-то плюсы, привел убедительные доводы, даже посоветовал риэлтора… И что же я сделал? Я разбил небольшие часы, стоящие у дока на столе. Просто взял и швырнул в стену. Глаза как будто застилала пелена, а в голове была только одна мысль: «Он никогда ничего не узнает… Нет… Нет… Нет…»   
Это сейчас, после успокоительного и виски, я понимаю, что тогда, в кабинете у дока, просто испугался. Мне было страшно. Мне было чертовски страшно.   
Я боялся, что семья узнает о моей болезни и, одновременно, боялся, что не узнает. Боялся этой снисходительной жалости в глазах Джареда. Боялся потерять работу и любовь фанатов. Боялся жить с этим грузом и боялся умереть…  
Если честно, то меня до сих пор трясет от страха. Рука дрожит, и буквы получаются кривыми, как у первоклассника. Я успокаиваю себя, говоря, что это всё виски. Но это страх. Такой чистый, незамутненный, идеальный страх (при условии, что страх может быть идеальным).   
Я думаю, что доктор Левил тоже всё это прекрасно понимал. Именно поэтому, когда я уходил, хлопая дверью, он вежливо сказал мне вслед: « До свидания, мистер Эклз. Встретимся через две недели».  
Я хлопнул дверью.   
В ближайшем магазине накупил чипсов, бургеров, конфет и прочей дряни. И съел всё… Ну, кроме того пакетика жевательных драже. Иначе это был бы контрольный выстрел для моего желудка.  
Потом, не доезжая до съемочной площадки, завернул в еще один магазин и приобрел бутылку виски и упаковку успокоительного. Сначала принял таблетки, а когда вернулся в трейлер, догнался виски. Хорошо, что Джаред куда-то ушел. Если бы сейчас он постучал в дверь, то я просто не знал бы что ему сказать. Вариантов так много: «Прости», «Убирайся», «Хочешь выпить», «Мне что-то нездоровиться, зайди попозже», «Оставь меня в покое, Падалеки» или «Я тебя люблю». Сейчас я способен на всё…Мне повезло, что в ящике стола нет заряженного пистолета. Тогда бы говорить ничего не пришлось.   
Всё-таки алкоголь делает свое дело…Я стал успокаиваться. Наверно, мне лучше прогуляться. А когда вернусь, обязательно позвоню доктору Левилу и извинюсь._

_P.S. Завтра начну поиски дома… Мне, действительно, нужно личное пространство._

_Дженсен Эклз._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«Сказка, всех рифмую только с тобой»._
> 
> _Ночные Снайперы_

Дженсен воткнул вилку в розетку, и елка заблестела, засверкала маленькими разноцветными огоньками. Они весело перемигивались между собой, отбрасывая тысячи ярких, цветных искорок, отражаясь в елочных игрушках и стеклянных дверцах шкафа. Эклз невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как обычно отец на рождество торжественно включал гирлянду, когда вся семья собиралась в гостиной. Может быть, в этот самый момент, где-то в Техасе, заблестела, переливаясь, новогодняя ель семьи Эклзов.   
Дженсен обвел взглядом пустую комнату. Никого. Он один стоит посреди гостиной перед елкой, а в доме ни-ко-го. Мерно тикают часы, отмеряя время, где-то на кухне уныло капает не закрытый кран, с улицы доносятся рождественские песенки и лай собак.   
Джен вздохнул и опустился на диван.   
\- Одиночество в сочельник, в духе Диккенса,- насмешливо проговорил он и потянулся за стаканом джина с тоником, который стоял на журнальном столе.   
Вчера Дженсен потратил около часа, объясняя маме, почему он не приедет на рождество. Потом еще час ушел на то, чтобы успокоиться самому, потому что больше всего на свете хотелось оказаться дома, в кругу семьи, а не в пустом, холодном коттедже где-то в Канаде. Но он прекрасно понимал, что не может себе позволить такую роскошь. Дженсен просто боялся, что не выдержит и расскажет о том, что с ним происходит. Тогда все его старания пойдут прахом. А то, что знает его семья, знают и близкие друзья, а что знают друзья, то знает еще кто-то… и так до бесконечности. «Если принял решение, то иди до конца» - говорил всегда отец. И Дженсен шел, не оглядываясь, стараясь не задумываться о последствиях, преследуемый только одним чувством – страхом.  
Джин приятно горчил на языке, оставляя сладковатое послевкусие, полумрак гостиной успокаивал и убаюкивал, помогая забыть о заботах и проблемах.  
\- Твое здоровье, мистер Дженсен Эклз,- сказал он и легонько дотронулся стаканом до своего лба, после чего отпил из него еще глоток.- Кажется, я спиваюсь. Странно, в роду вроде бы не было алкоголиков…  
Его рассуждения прервал пронзительный звонок в дверь. От неожиданности Дженсен вздрогнул и пролил остатки джина себе на джинсы.  
\- Какого черта?!- выругался Эклз, вставая и отряхивая штаны. - Если это какие-нибудь свидетели Иеговы, то я их просто убью! И даже, если меня посадят, то все равно долго не протяну. Зато сколько удовольствия!  
Дженсен кровожадно улыбнулся и стремительно направился к двери. Звонок продолжал надрываться. На секунду даже показалась, что человек, стоящий на пороге, пытается наиграть мелодию «Jengle Bells». Он встряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от дурацкой мысли, и резко распахнул дверь, готовый выдать все, что он думает по поводу людей, которые ТАК звонят.   
\- Веселого Рождества!!  
Дженсен так и застыл в дверном проеме, вцепившись в ручку двери. На пороге стоял Джаред.  
Джаред… которого он еще утром проводил в аэропорт и обнял на прощанье. Джаред, которого он должен был увидеть только после рождественского хиатуса. Джаред, который стоял сейчас у его двери в праздничном красном колпачке и с большим поленом в руках. Джаред, по которому он так скучал… В общем, все его мысли и чувства, в данный момент, сводились к одному незамысловатому имени – Джаред.   
\- Привет, чувак! Сколько лет, сколько зим!- весело подмигнул нежданный гость.  
Дженсен так и стоял, не произнося ни слова. Просто хлопал глазами и пару раз открыл рот, силясь что-то сказать.  
\- Я вижу, что ты безумно рад меня видеть. Но все-таки, может впустишь в дом, а то на улице не май месяц.  
Эклз отступил на шаг назад, Джаред тут же протиснулся в дверь и всунул Джену в руки полено, перевязанное красной лентой.  
\- Держи.  
\- Что это?- хрипло спросил Дженсен, пытаясь прийти в себя и осознать реальность происходящего.  
\- Рождественское полено, разве не видно,- деловито заметил Джей, стягивая с себя куртку и ботинки, бросая в угол свою спортивную сумку.- Я просто готов спорить, что у тебя его нет. А судя по тому, что в доме холодно почти так же как на улице, то можно предположить, что камин ты не разжигал и отопление не включал. Джен, ты решил стать пингвином?  
\- А я… то есть… впрочем… нет,- выдал Эклз, стоя в обнимку с поленом.  
\- Понятно,- протянул Джаред, скептически смотря на друга.- От холода у тебя замерзли мозги, и ты не можешь разговаривать. Как это грустно,- добавил он и весело рассмеялся.- Пошли в гостиную. Будем инспектировать, как у тебя идет подготовка к празднику.   
Падалеки деловито всунул ноги, в тапочки Дженсена, стоящие около одежного шкафа, и скрылся в гостиной. Джен еще несколько секунд постоял в коридоре, просто глупо улыбаясь своему отражению в зеркале, и прошел за ним. Но не успел он войти, как послышался радостный вопль Джареда:  
\- Какая потрясная елка!! Джен, это просто фантастика!!  
Джей волчком носился по комнате, исследуя каждый метр пространства. Поглазел на ангелочков, висящих на люстре, оценил гирлянду на окне, позвенел в колокольчик, восхищенно обошел кругом елку, посмотрел все каминные принадлежности, стоящие на подставке, и даже заглянул в сам камин.   
\- Отлично устроился,- прокомментировал он.- Осталось только разжечь камин и всё будет просто идеально. Дрова есть?  
\- Есть. Внизу, в подвале,- улыбнулся Джен, привалившись спиной к дверному косяку.  
\- Отлично! И кстати, отдай мне уже это полено. Что ты в него вцепился?  
Джаред подошел к Эклзу и забрал у него из рук подарок с красной лентой.   
\- И прекрати так глупо улыбаться,- заметил Джей, ставя полено около камина.- А то я подумаю, что за несколько часов, проведенных без меня, ты успел деградировать.  
-Ну уж нет,- рассмеялся Дженсен.- Джей, объясни, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Как что?- искренне удивился гость.- Собираюсь встречать рождество. Надеюсь, у тебя в холодильнике есть всё необходимое?  
\- Но ты же собирался домой, к семье, на весь хиатус.  
\- Мало ли куда я собирался.   
\- Ты же сел в самолет,- не унимался Дженсен.  
\- Во-первых, ты не видел, как я садился в самолет, так как уехал раньше. Во-вторых, что мне стоит забрать багаж и сдать билет. И, в-третьих…- Джаред на мгновенье замолчал и внимательно посмотрел на друга, а потом улыбнулся.- Не знаю, что, в-третьих, но вот я здесь.   
\- Но почему?  
\- Боже, дай мне терпения!- Падалеки поднял голову к ангелочкам, висевшим на люстре.- Эклз, заканчивай занудствовать, иначе я оставлю тебе без подарка.  
\- Что, заберешь полено?- улыбнулся Дженсен, кивая в сторону камина.  
\- А кто сказал, что это и есть подарок?- удивился Джей.- Это так, для создания уюта и рождественской атмосферы.   
Дженсен прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как пол уплывает из-под ног и в груди так тесно от переполняющих эмоций, что становится трудно дышать.   
\- Обожаю подарки,- прошептал он.  
\- Я тоже. Кстати, что это ты тут пил без меня?- Джаред взял стакан со столика и слизнул несколько капель, оставшихся на стенке.- Джин с тоником… Джени, ну ты даешь! Сидеть перед елкой и хлестать в одного джин – это попахивает алкоголизмом.  
\- Иди ты,- беззлобно отозвался Эклз, подходя к Джареду и отбирая стакан.  
\- Так дело не пойдет,- уверенно заявил он.- Нам нужен яичный коктейль. Пошли на кухню, будем готовить.  
Джей хлопнул Дженсена по плечу и, что-то напевая, направился на кухню. Эклз всё стоял и смотрел ему вслед, потом перевел взгляд на полено с ленточкой, лежащее у камина, на свитер, который Джаред снял и кинул на спинку дивана. Он сам удивился, как радикально преобразилась комната, когда в ней появились эти две детали. Кофта и полено… Дом больше не казался пустым и холодным, а гирлянда не наводила на печальные мысли о семье, она просто весело сверкала всеми цветами радуги, наполняя гостиную волшебным блеском.   
\- Джен, ты идешь? Чего застрял? Я один должен готовить?- раздался из кухни голос Падалеки.  
\- Уже иду,- отозвался Дженсен, выходя из комнаты.  
\- Давай, иди. «Раскачаем этот мир»,- пропел Джаред.- Слышишь, Джен, я раскачаю этот дом, а то, что за тоска!  
\- Ты его уже раскачал,- прошептал Эклз, заходя на кухню.

* * *

\- Джен, а уже пора дарить подарки?- донесся голос Джареда откуда-то из коридора.  
Эклз с любопытством повернулся к двери, удобно облокотившись на спинку дивана. В комнате было тепло и уютно, потрескивал камин, языки пламени причудливо отражались в высоких бокалах с яичным коктейлем. Хотелось вечность сидеть в этой маленькой гостиной и не знать, что где-то за окнами есть другой мир, в котором может быть холод, жестокость, злость, предательство, смерть. Здесь и сейчас этого всего просто не существовало, не могло быть. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, наблюдая, как в темноте, под опущенными веками, расцветают волшебными искорками рождественские огоньки. На мгновение ему показалось, что он слышит далекий звон колокольчиков и веселый, раскатистый смех Санты.   
\- Ты уснул или всё-таки перейдем к главной части нашего вечера?- заявил Джаред, устраиваясь на диване рядом с Эклзом.  
Дженсен открыл глаза и повернулся к другу, который ерзал от нетерпения, пряча что-то за спиной.  
\- Вообще-то рождество – это не только подарки,- заметил он.  
\- Бла-бла-бла,- покачивая головой, прокомментировал Падалеки.- Джени, всего этого я наслушался в школе и склонен согласиться с этим утверждением. Но сейчас давай всё будет по-моему?  
\- Давай,- улыбнулся Дженсен, видя, как при его согласии радостно засияли глаза Джареда.  
\- Тогда, будем дарить подарки. Я, чур, первый. С Рождеством!- Джей вытащил из-за спины большой лиловый сверток, обвязанный ярко-красной лентой.- Это тебе.  
Дженсен осторожно взял подарок и слегка потряс, но ничего не зазвенело и не забренчало внутри.  
\- Что это?- с интересом спросил Дженсен, продолжая вертеть сверток в руках.  
\- Можешь открыть и узнать. Или так и будешь играть с ним, как с погремушкой? Но в принципе и на вкус можно попробовать,- шутливо произнес Падалеки.  
Он удобно устроился на диване с ногами, положив правую руку на спинку дивана и устроив подбородок на локте, и внимательно наблюдал за Дженсеном, слегка наклонив голову.  
\- Значит, он еще и съедобен,- в тон ему отозвался Эклз и непринужденно лизнул яркую обвертку.- Ммм, вкуснятина.  
\- Бе-е, Джен, всякую дрянь в рот суешь,- скорчил Джаред недовольную гримасу, но потом не выдержал и расхохотался.- Открывай же, а то даже мне интересно, что там!  
\- Я думал, ты знаешь.  
\- Естественно, знаю! Но я хочу увидеть, как ты отреагируешь на мой подарок.  
\- Надеюсь там не жевательный конфеты или корм для собак,- протянул Дженсен, развязывая ленточку и разрывая упаковку.  
\- Нет, там гамбургер и пакетик картошки фри,- хохотнул Джей, нетерпеливо отбрасывая ленточку в сторону и придвигаясь поближе к Дженсену.  
\- Свитер?- удивленно протянул Эклз, вытаскивая из упаковки зеленую вязаную кофту с высоким воротником.  
\- И не только!- гордо произнес Джаред.- Посмотри под ним.  
\- Шарф?- всё так же удивленно сообщил Джен, извлекая вслед за свитером темно-бардовый длинный шарф.  
\- Та-а-да-а-ам! Нравится? Я решил, что твой гардероб состоит из одних рубашек и футболок, и свитер тебе бы не помешал. К тому же, он зеленый и будет прекрасно сочетаться с цветом твоих глаз.  
\- Моих глаз?  
\- Ну, да.  
\- А шарф?  
Тут Джаред на мгновение запнулся и на его скулах появился едва заметный румянец.  
\- Ну… это… ты часто простужаешься, а в Канаде не самый теплый климат… И горло у тебя всегда открыто, куртки какие-то непрактичные. Вот я решил, что шарф не помешает, да и потом пригодиться. Не последняя же зима,- совсем смутившись, закончил он.  
Дженсен смотрел на слегка поникшего Джареда, который от волнения наматывал свою футболку на палец. В одной руке Эклз держал зеленый свитер, а в другой темно-бардовый шарф. Вещи удобно устроились в ладонях, согревая каким-то особым, приятным теплом. Он улыбнулся, понимая, что это самый лучший подарок, который ему когда-либо дарили.  
\- Спасибо, Джей! Это просто изумительно! Мне еще никогда не дарили шарф… и зеленый свитер.  
\- Тебе никогда не дарили шарф?- как бы не веря, переспросил он.  
\- Никогда,- честно признался Дженсен.  
\- И свитер никогда?  
\- Свитер дарили… Но зеленого ни одного, представляешь?  
\- Нет, не представляю,- сказал Джаред и засмеялся.  
\- Да здравствует Джаред Падалеки, который дарит самые оригинальные подарки в мире,- произнес Дженсен и тоже рассмеялся.   
\- Надо говорить, да здравствует Дженсен Эклз, которому никогда в жизни не дарили шарф,- сквозь смех проговорил Джей, легонько пихая друга в плечо.  
\- Это точно.  
Дженсен прекратил смеяться и, подмигнув Джареду, начал натягивать на себя обновку.  
\- Отличный свитер. Мягонький такой.  
\- Мягонький,- снова прыснул Падалеки.- Ты как что скажешь, чувак.  
Он протянул руку и потрогал свитер, ощущая мягкую вязаную ткань под пальцами.  
\- А теперь скажи мне, что я не прав?- подмигнул Дженсен, довольно улыбаясь.  
\- Ты прав. И кстати, тебе действительно очень идет. У тебя глаза стали зелеными-презелеными!- восхищенно протянул Джаред, не отводя взгляда от Эклза.  
Тот сидел, улыбаясь, глядя то на огонь, то на Джея. Его глаза блестели, и казалось, что это не просто отблески гирлянд или камина, а какое-то естественное, глубоко скрытое сияние, всегда жившее внутри и только сейчас вырвавшееся наружу.   
\- Потрясающе…- заворожено прошептал Джаред, не в силах оторвать взгляд от двух зеленых бездн.   
\- Что?- переспросил Дженсен, встряхивая головой, как будто приходя в себя и отвлекаясь от каких-то мыслей.  
\- Да так, ничего,- махнул рукой Падалеки и снова улыбнулся.- А где же мой подарок?  
\- Ой, прости,- смутился Джен.- Сейчас принесу.  
Он легко вскочил с дивана и быстро вышел из комнаты, как будто испарился. Джаред даже дотронулся до места, на котором только что сидел Эклз, чтобы проверить, что Дженсен действительно был здесь, а не привиделся ему. Но та часть дивана была теплой, сохранив следы присутствия другого человека. Падалеки облегченно вздохнул и довольно потянулся. В камине мерно потрескивало, прогорая, рождественское полено, принесенное им. Еще одна безумная идея, такая же, как решение остаться на рождество в Канаде и провести его с Дженсеном. Джаред усмехнулся, вспоминая лицо стюардессы, которую он чуть не сбил с ног, когда рванул из самолета в последний момент. Он протянул руку и взял со столика бокал с коктейлем. Странно, но именно здесь, вместе с Дженсеном, Джей чувствовал себя, как дома. Его размышление прервало появление Эклза.  
\- А вот и я. И, конечно же, твой подарок,- Дженсен протянул ему какую-то небольшую книжку.- Извини, не успел запаковать, так что долго гадать не придется.  
Джен с легкостью перепрыгнул через спинку дивана и плюхнулся рядом с Джеем, ткнувшись коленом в его бедро.   
\- Это книга что ли?  
\- Неа. Посмотри внимательнее.   
Джаред сполз с дивана и придвинулся поближе к камину, так чтобы свет от огня позволил разглядеть подарок.  
\- Это альбом для фотографий,- радостно сообщил Джаред, как будто Дженсен и без этого не знал, что подарил.  
\- Именно,- подтвердил Эклз.- Ну-ка, открой.  
Падалеки аккуратно, затаив дыхание, как будто открывает книгу, где спрятаны различные чудеса, перевернул первую странницу. На него смотрел он сам: взлохмаченный, в костюме Сэма Винчестера, с обрезом наперевес, с улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба. А рядом стоял Дженсен, тоже лохматый, в грязной куртке Дина и со сценарием пилотной серии в руках.   
\- Это же наш первый съемочный день,- пораженно произнес Джаред.- Где ты достал эту фотку?  
\- Поспрашивал кое у кого на площадке,- улыбнулся Дженсен, слезая с дивана и усаживаясь рядом с Джеем у камина.  
Джаред перевернул еще несколько страниц, внимательно разглядывая фотографии. С них ему улыбались они с Дженсеном. Вот они перед первой пресс-конференцией, вот Джен стоит весь облитый соком, который уронил на него он сам, а вот Джаред куда-то тащит Дженсена за руку, а тот с непонимающим лицом пытается удержаться на ногах. Все оставшиеся в прошлом моменты как будто снова ожили перед Джеем, он невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как прошли все эти годы, которые они провели вместе.  
\- И ты сам всё это собрал?- пораженно спросил Падалеки, перелистывая страницы.  
\- Ага.  
\- Джен, это потрясающе! Просто грандиозно! Великолепный подарок!- от нахлынувших эмоций Джаред не мог больше ничего произнести, поэтому он просто подался вперед и обнял Дженсена.   
Эклз, не ожидавший такого, просто рухнул на Джея. Тот только рассмеялся, пытаясь удержать Дженсена и не упасть назад.  
\- Какой ты не устойчивый.  
\- Мн…умн…п,- пробормотал Джен, уткнувшись куда-то в грудь Джареда.  
\- Что, что?- недоуменно переспросил тот.  
\- Вы…усти.  
\- А?  
\- Руки разожми,- сдавленно проговорил Эклз.  
\- Оу,- наконец-то, дошло до Джареда, и он послушно разжал объятья.   
Дженсен тут же рухнул вниз, довольно больно ударившись лбом об пол. Тихо застонав, он перевернулся на спину. Джаред тут же склонился над ним.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Было бы лучше, если б ты научился как-то менее бурно выражать свои эмоции.  
\- Я же не виноват, что твой подарок ТАК мне понравился,- попытался оправдаться Падалеки, доверительно заглядывая Дженсену в глаза.  
\- Значит, не буду больше дарить тебе такие подарки.  
\- А в это, уж извини, я никогда не поверю.  
\- Ну, и не верь,- буркнул Эклз и попытался подняться, но в глазах тут же потемнело, а в ушах раздался странный шум. Голова как будто налилась свинцом, став безумно тяжелой. Сознание мигнуло, как лампочка, и на долю секунды он перестал понимать, что происходит и где он находиться.   
\- Эй-эй-эй, Джен. приятель, потише,- Джаред заботливо подхватил голову Дженсена и, поудобней вытянув ноги, уложил её к себе на колени.- Так лучше?  
\- Черт,- пробормотал Эклз и прикрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь привести себя в порядок.   
\- Это бывает, когда пытаешься резко подняться.  
\- Спасибо, что сообщил.  
\- Джен, ну чего ты всё бурчишь, а?  
\- Не бурчу я.  
\- Ага, как же. Такой прекрасный вечер, Рождество, а ты опять чем-то недоволен,- Джаред тяжело вздохнул.- Может, мне не надо было приезжать? Ты же меня не ждал и не приглашал…  
Дженсен резко распахнул глаза и внимательно посмотрел на расплывающееся лицо Джея, нависшее над ним.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Я очень рад, что ты приехал. Это самый лучший подарок на Рождество, который только может быть,- серьезно и тихо проговорил Эклз и, протянув руку, слегка сжал пальцы Джареда.   
\- Даже лучше шарфа?- улыбнувшись, спросил Падалеки. В его глазах уже сверкали веселые искорки. Дженсен сделал вид, что задумался и наморщил лоб.  
\- Пожалуй, всё-таки лучше.  
Джаред рассмеялся и легонько, скользящим движением, задел Дженсена по волосам. Эклз улыбнулся в ответ, хоть в голове сильно шумело, а зрение так и не пришло в норму. Но сейчас ему было плевать.  
\- Ты не против, если я еще немного полежу?- осведомился он, понимая, что сейчас просто не способен подняться на ноги.   
\- Да на здоровье,- отозвался Джей, сосредоточенно вглядевшись в его лицо.- Ты как будто побледнел.  
\- Сам же говоришь, что часто простываю. С утра температура была, вот перед твоим приходом только сбил. Наверное, еще не всё прошло,- бодро отозвался Дженсен, пытаясь отогнать от себя все мысли и страхи.- Тебе не тяжело так?  
Эклз поднял руку и помахал ей в воздухе, пытаясь таким образом объяснить, что как-то некрасиво с его стороны разлечься на коленях у Джареда, когда вроде как он хозяин и должен развлекать гостя, а не валяться в нокауте.   
\- В твоей голове не так уж много мозгов, чтоб она была невыносимо тяжелой,- фыркнул Джаред, немного откидываясь назад и опираясь на руки.   
\- Придурок,- улыбнулся Дженсен, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Зануда,- отозвался Джей, легонько дернув ногой так, чтобы Дженсена немного подкинуло.  
\- Эй, поаккуратней там,- возмущенно пробормотал Эклз, чувствуя как на него наваливается, тяжелым камнем, усталость. Глаза слипались, колени под головой служили прекрасной заменой подушке, свитер приятно согревал, а треск горящих дров в камине постепенно убаюкивал. Неожиданно он очень четко понял, что чрезвычайно устал.  
\- Ты поспи,- раздался откуда-то издалека такой родной и тихий голос.  
\- Угу,- уже сквозь сон отозвался Дженсен и, немного поерзав, удобней устроил голову у Джея на коленях. Если бы он чувствовал себя хоть немного лучше, наверное, его бы смутил тот факт, что он засыпает у Джареда на коленях. Но это последнее, что сейчас волновало Эклза. Сквозь сон он чувствовал, как что-то неприятно пульсирует в его голове, как будто боль, еще не сформировавшаяся в осознанный импульс. Зажмурив крепче глаза, постарался забыть об этом и полностью сосредоточиться на том, как кто-то осторожно гладит его по волосам. Через мгновение Дженсен провалился в сон.

 

_30 декабря_

_Наверное, я сошел с ума…Зачем согласился на очередную безумную, сумасбродную, неадекватную идею Джея??? Но, как ни странно, наверное, потому что хочу как можно больше времени провести с ним. Это моя слабость…Зависимость, которую мне не суждено преодолеть.  
Когда на второй день после Рождества Джаред предложил поехать к нему в гости, я смеялся и отнекивался. Но он настаивал. Как-то незаметно, осторожно подводил меня к мысли, что поездка к его семье отличная идея. Я понимал – это невозможно, недопустимо для меня, но всё же, на третий день сдался и согласился.   
А ведь даже мама не смогла уговорить меня приехать на праздники домой, а Джей смог… Ему стоило улыбнуться и сказать: «Ну же, Джен». И я уже не мог отказать. Иногда, мне кажется, что если Джаред прикажет убить кого-нибудь, то я, не задумываясь, пойду и убью. Как хорошо, что ему не приходят в голову ТАКИЕ идеи.  
Семья Падалеки была очень рада нашему приезду. Меня приняли как своего и поселили в очаровательной комнате для гостей. По утрам Джаред вставал раньше меня, поэтому ровно в десять дверь в комнату распахивалась с его радостным воплем «Доброе утро». Лучшего будильника у меня не было никогда… и уже не будет.  
Как быстро и легко я забыл о своей болезни. Даже не пошел на прием к доктору, назначенный на двадцать седьмое декабря. Сказал по телефону, что у меня всё в порядке и дополнительной консультации пока не требуется. Левил спокойно отреагировал на мое заявление, только попросил не пропадать и звонить, если вдруг что-то будет не так. Между делом он поинтересовался, не рассказал ли я кому-нибудь о своей ситуации. Я ответил: «Нет». И повесил трубку.  
Интересно, что он имел в виду под словом «не так». И входит ли в него участившиеся приступы головной боли, проблемы со зрением по утрам и бессонница по ночам.   
Мне приходится тщательно выверять время приема лекарств, чтобы Джей ничего не заподозрил. По ночам, когда весь дом спит, я подолгу сижу у настольной лампы и читаю или записываю что-нибудь в свою тетрадь, как сейчас. Но самое трудное – это улыбаться Джареду в то время, когда голова разрывается на части от боли. Он всё чаще стал говорить о моей бледности и плохом аппетите (при нем мне не удается соблюдать свою диету, поэтому я стараюсь ограничить потребление вредных для меня продуктов). Всё вредное и вкусное – вот девиз Джея.  
Отвратительная была идея поехать в гости, где Джаред со мной чуть ли не двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Как странно… моя мечта превратилась в кошмар.  
С каким маниакальным упорством люди стремятся попасть в сказку, чтобы потом сбежать из-за того, что по тем или иным причинам не могут в ней жить.  
Моя сказка началась со звонка в дверь, в канун Рождества. Все, что было после – это какое-то волшебство. Джей в красном колпачке, праздничный ужин и яичный коктейль, разожженный камин и догорающее рождественское полено, сверкающая ёлка и подарок от Джареда. Я до сих пор не вылезаю из свитера, который он мне подарил (разве что не сплю в нем). Правда, вечер сочельника помню с трудом, так как, по словам Джея, меня буквально вырубило у камина после того мини падения. Кажется, я уснул на коленях у Джареда… Не уверен на сто процентов, да и Джей ничего не говорил.  
Проснулся уже на диване, укрытый пледом, видимо, на второй этаж тащить было тяжеловато. Но меня устроили со всем возможным комфортом, так что выспался я хорошо.   
Потом были два замечательнейших дня в моей жизни, о них я уже писал, но всё же немного повторюсь. Прогулки по заснеженному парку, вечера в кафе, мы даже ездили кататься на лыжах. Правда, в итоге катались на санках, валялись в снегу и играли в снежки, как дети. Я был по-настоящему счастлив. Был…  
И вот я сижу в комнате для гостей, в два часа ночи, и пытаюсь удержать в руках ручку, потому что меня трясет, и пальцы плохо слушаются. Пора уезжать… Пора убегать из моей волшебной сказки, где Джаред зовет меня на завтрак, а потом мы идем гулять с собаками, где я учу его ездить на мотоцикле и игре на гитаре (которая храниться в семье Падалеки еще с незапамятных времен, оставленная то ли каким-то другом, то ли кузеном), где Джей каждый вечер заваривает чай и рассказывает всякие истории, где можно сидеть с ним рядом и просто смотреть телевизор.   
Я еще не говорил ему о своем решении уехать, но этой ночью уже собрал вещи и заказал билет до Канады на завтрашний рейс. И мы не увидимся до конца хиатуса, а может и дольше, если верить тому, что говорят о грядущей забастовке сценаристов. Всё – конец моей сказке.  
Думаю, Джаред расстроиться, когда я сообщу о своем отъезде. У него было столько планов по поводу нашего времяпрепровождения: боулинг, бильярд, еще одна поездка на лыжи(они же санки), даже поход на ипподром… Но я не могу себе этого позволить. К тому же, меня убивает мысль о том, что родители совсем близко, а я так и не смог решиться к ним съездить. Надеюсь, что всё же найду время… нет, не так… Надеюсь, что всё же найду сил и мужества повидаться с ними, хотя бы еще раз перед…  
Стоит попытаться заснуть, чтобы избежать вопросов по поводу моих темных кругов под глазами и не выспавшегося вида. Иногда, Джаред бывает безумно дотошным, просто сыщик.  
Завтра новый год… или правильнее сказать последний год. Нда, ярым оптимистом я никогда не был. Не то что Джаред.  
Что меня ждет завтра? Прощание, самолет, новогодняя суета в канадском аэропорту, пустой дом, пепел от рождественского полена в камине, остатки джина с тоником и одиночество в стиле Диккенса. _

_Дженсен Эклз._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«Всё, что я взял от любви-  
>  Право на то, что больней…»_
> 
> _Агата Кристи_

\- Может кофе попьешь?- с надеждой спросил Джей, открывая небольшой шкафчик над кухонным столом и вытаскивая баночку, наполненную кофейными зернами.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Такси уже приехало,- грустно отозвался Дженсен, обводя на прощанье взглядом уютную, светлую кухню семьи Падалеки.   
\- Хотя бы кусочек кекса?- снова попытался Джаред.  
Он подошел к стулу, на котором сидел Эклз, и остановился в шаге от него. Потом поставил на стол банку с кофе и попытался улыбнуться, но почему-то ничего не вышло. Дженсен неторопливо встал, похлопал Джея по плечу и сказал:  
\- Мне, правда, пора.  
\- Еще минутку…- совсем потерянным голосом прошептал Падалеки, судорожно пытаясь придумать хоть одну причину, по которой Дженсен мог бы остаться.  
\- Извини.  
Эклз развернулся и решительно двинулся к выходу, на мгновение остановился в дверном проеме, и, не поворачиваясь, произнес:  
\- Ты звони, не забывай. И вообще, скоро встретимся, Джей. Не кисни.  
Он мельком глянул на мрачного Джареда, стоящего у стола. Такого до боли знакомого: в домашних тапочках, растянутой серой футболке и синих пижамных штанах. И как будто в противовес ему Дженсен: одетый в темные джинсы, рубашку и черное пальто.   
Всего полчаса назад Эклз сказал ворвавшемуся, как обычно с утра, в его комнату Джею, что уезжает, и уже вызвал такси. Никогда он не видел у друга такого лица. Как будто ему сказали, что любимая команда по баскетболу проиграла матч с разгромным счетом и это всё в его день рождения. Или хуже… Наверно, даже по поводу проигрыша в баскетбол он бы так не переживал. Джаред постоянно что-то говорил в течение этого получаса, будто хотел озвучить весь запас слов, который был запланирован на ближайшую неделю. Он говорил и говорил, а Дженсен слушал и слушал, потому что не меньше Джареда хотел услышать весь этот запланированный для него набор слов. Но всему приходит конец, и уж тем более каким-то жалким тридцати минутам.   
\- Пока,- с трудом произнес Дженсен и быстро, не задумываясь, вышел из кухни.  
В прихожей он поспешно обулся и взял сумку, стоящую у двери еще с ночи, и вышел на улицу.   
Было довольно холодно. Сильный, порывистый ветер задувал за воротник пальто. Но зато он разогнал тучи, и небо предстало в своем обнаженном, зимнем великолепии. На улице стояла тишина. Обычно утром праздничного дня люди не торопятся покинуть свои кровати, они предпочитают поваляться как можно дольше, растягивая удовольствие от выходного. Лужайка и дорожка перед домом Падалеки была покрыта серебристой изморозью. Она слегка похрустывала под подошвой ботинок, нарушая тем самым ощущение тишины и покоя.  
Дженсен вышел на подъездную аллею и зашагал вниз по улице к перекрестку. Он и сам толком не знал, почему попросил таксиста остановится там, а не возле дома. Просто назвал адрес и повесил трубку. Мимо пронеслась машина, оглушая ревом двигателя. Эклз поморщился, слишком сильный диссонанс между шумом мотора и звуками зимнего утра.   
\- Дженсен!- донеслось откуда-то сзади.  
Он приостановился, прислушиваясь.   
\- Джен! Стой!  
Эклз недоуменно обернулся, не понимая, что еще могло понадобиться Джареду. Тот бежал к нему через газон, как был – в домашних тапочках, футболке и пижамных штанах. В руках у него был темно-бардовый шарф.  
\- Уф! Тебя сложно догнать. Ты что пешком собрался до Канады? Где такси?- пытаясь отдышаться, спросил Падалеки и удивленно посмотрел на Джена.  
\- Э… Оно там, на перекрестке ждет. Стоп. Джей, почему ты в таком виде на улице? Простудишься же!  
\- Ха! Я простужусь. Нет, вы слышали? Если хочешь знать, то моему здоровью можно только позавидовать. Я голым могу ходить в двадцатиградусный мороз и ничего!- Джаред широко улыбнулся и принял горделивую позу победителя всех и вся.  
\- Болтун,- усмехнулся Эклз, с тоской глядя на стоящего перед ним Джареда.- Ладно, мне пора. Спасибо, что так оригинально проводил. Еще раз пока.  
\- Постой,- Джаред ухватил Дженсена за руку.- Думаешь, я бежал в таком виде через газон, чтобы просто сказать «до свидания»?   
Эклз вздрогнул, ощутив, как горячая ладонь Джея крепко сжала его холодные пальцы. Он поднял глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на Падалеки, как бы спрашивая: «Тогда зачем же ты бежал?».  
Джаред тоже, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом мотнул головой, будто отгоняя какие-то мысли. Опустил глаза, куда-то в область груди Дженсена, и слегка улыбнулся уголками рта.  
\- Вот.  
Эклз почувствовал, как пальцы Джея выскользнули из его ладони. Он тут же сжал руку в кулак, пытаясь сохранить тепло оставшееся от Джареда, хотя бы ненадолго.   
\- Вот,- снова повторил Падалеки.  
До Дженсена только сейчас дошло, что он стоит и тупо пялится на свою руку, сжатую в кулак. Вздрогнув, Эклз поспешно поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Джаредом. В этом взгляде было всё и горечь от разлуки, и надежда на скорую встречу; незаслуженная обида и прощение за любой поступок, каким бы он ни был; скрытая печаль и напускное веселье; желание понять и отчаяние непонимающего.   
\- Ты забыл…- прошептал Джаред.  
Он поднял руки и осторожно, неторопливо, с какой-то собой тщательностью, несколько раз обернул темно-бардовый шарф вокруг шеи Дженсена. Потом аккуратно завязал его где-то на уровни груди, так чтобы концы легко спадали вниз, задевая край черного пальто.  
\- Иначе простудишься,- еле слышно проговорил Джаред, не смотря на Эклза. Он продолжал расправлять и без того ровные концы шарфа, чуть касаясь пальцами мягкой вязаной ткани и немного шершавого материала пальто.  
\- Спасибо,- с трудом выдавил из себя Дженсен, не понимая, куда деть руки, глаза – куда вообще деться самому.   
\- Не оставляй его нигде. Это же эксклюзивный подарок, не забыл?- совсем слабо улыбнулся Джей.  
\- Ни за что не забуду.  
\- Молодец, хороший Джен,- постарался пошутить Падалеки, но на последнем слове голос сорвался и он замолчал.  
\- Джаред, я…- начал было Дженсен, но тут сзади раздался пронзительный автомобильный гудок.  
\- Эй, мистер, не вы случайно заказывали такси?- немолодой водитель высунулся из окна и внимательно уставился на сумку Эклза, висевшую на плече.  
\- Да я,- отозвался тот, с трудом отворачиваясь от Джареда.  
\- Ну, так поехали. И еще вы будете должны мне двадцать баксов за простой. Я уже минут десять жду вас на том перекрестке,- недовольно сказал таксист, делая знак Дженсену, чтобы он садился в машину.- У меня еще много вызовов - праздник как никак. Так что поторопитесь.  
\- Иду,- бросил Джен и повернулся к Джареду.- Ладно, мне пора. Увидимся. Еще раз спасибо за шарф.  
Он взял краешек шарфа и помахал им Джею.  
\- Изумительный подарок! Просто блеск! Пока!  
\- Пока, Дженсен,- тихо сказал Джаред.  
\- Иди-ка ты в дом, Джей, а то завтра будешь звонить и жаловаться, что простыл,- улыбнулся ему Эклз, стараясь заглушить внутри всё нарастающее чувство отчаянья и паники.  
\- Ага,- слабым эхом отозвался друг.- Уже ушел.  
\- Мистер,- снова влез в разговор таксист.  
\- Иду, иду,- раздраженно кинул через плечо Эклз.  
Он протянул руку, неожиданно Джаред резко схватил его ладонь и сжал изо всех сил.  
\- Позвони, как приедешь,- быстро сказал Падалеки, так же неожиданно отпустил руку, и зашагал по направлению к дому, не оглядываясь.  
Дженсен две секунды смотрел ему вслед, потом сел в машину.  
\- В аэропорт,- бросил он таксисту, тот кивнул и нажал на газ. Автомобиль тронулся, отъезжая. Эклз еще раз взглянул на лужайку, дом и дорожку, по которой, опустив плечи, брел Джаред. Тапок с правой ноги у него почему-то постоянно сваливался, и Падалеки каждый раз подбирал его небрежным движением ноги. Он полностью сосредоточился на этом занятии и, когда таксист просигналил пробежавшей перед машиной собаке, вздрогнул, но не обернулся. Просто застыл на месте, засунув руки в карманы и смотря куда-то через забор к соседям.   
\- Молодец, хороший Джей,- с горечью прошептал Дженсен, отворачиваясь и утыкаясь подбородком в шарф.

 

_16 января._

_Люди не учатся на своих ошибках. Более того, они даже не понимают последствия своих поступков. Я бы мог подписаться под каждой из этих фраз. Но пару дней назад сомневаюсь, что смог бы удержать карандаш в руках.  
Когда я приехал от Джареда, то был абсолютно разбит и подавлен. Не припомню, когда в последний раз так погано себя чувствовал. Голова болела не переставая, даже двойная доза таблеток не помогала. Практически весь день я просидел в кресле, не двигаясь, думая, что чем меньше движений, тем меньше болит. Не скажу, что это принесло ожидаемого результата, но к вечеру мне стало полегче. И я решил сходить в магазин за продуктами, так как в холодильнике было пусто. Мы с Джаредом уничтожили весь имеющийся запас продуктов, а ведь мне нужен был особый рацион. Пришлось идти. В магазине я долго не задержался. Взял всё необходимое, постарался мило улыбнуться девушке на кассе и с пакетами побрел домой. На улице уже стемнело, зажглись фонари и окна в домах. У всех был праздник…Правду говорят, что Рождество и Новый год могут быть самыми грустными днями в году. В моем случае только Новый год.   
Примерно с такими невеселыми мыслями я зашел в дом. Помню, как толкнул ногой дверь, и она с характерным хлопком закрылась. А потом…Сложно сказать, что случилось потом. Просто пакеты с продуктами вдруг выпали из рук, и их содержимое разлетелось по коридору. Я не успел даже сказать, что думаю по этому поводу, потому что через мгновение оказался на полу, держась обеими руками за голову. Никогда мне еще не доводилось испытывать такой боли. Она оглушает и парализует. Абсолютно перестаешь понимать, что происходит вокруг. Становится так больно, что темнеет в глазах. Есть такое выражение «как тисками сдавило» или «будто под пресс попал»… Так вот, это было непохоже ни на что. Никогда прежде я не ощущал такого. Всё, что меня окружало, всё, что было внутри… всё, чем был я в тот момент – это боль. Возможно, я кричал. Не знаю… Наверное, кричал… Должен был. Потому что это было невыносимо. Я не знал, что делать. Я не знал, когда закончится эта агония, этот приступ. Я думал, что умираю.   
Мне до сих пор кажется, что это и была смерть. Но я жив… И это как-то странно. Всегда думал: человек слаб. Я не верил рассказам о людях, которые героически терпели адскую боль во время пыток или какой-то тяжелой болезни. Почему-то считал, что или боль не так сильна или люди преувеличивают, ведь это свойственно человеческой природе - врать. Они не врали…   
Мое сознание отключилось, просто не выдержало. Возможно, приступ длился минуту, возможно, пять. Мне показалось – сто лет. Сто лет боли и ужаса. Я и сейчас вижу в своем отражении в зеркале отблески того дикого, неуправляемого страха.  
Я пришел в себя, как выяснилось намного позже, только через шесть часов. Хорошо, что сотовый так и лежал в кармане моей куртки. Мне с трудом удалось набрать номер доктора Левела. Он сразу же взял трубку. В этот день у него было дежурство в клинике, мне повезло. Я успел только пробормотать что-то невнятное в телефон, как док перебил меня:  
\- Дженсен, у вас был приступ?  
Я не знаю, как он понял. Может по моей речи, если мой лепет можно было назвать речью, может, прикинул сроки болезни и предположил причину столь позднего звонка. Он сказал:  
\- В медицинской карте есть ваш адрес. Сейчас вышлю за вами машину. Сможете открыть дверь?  
Я с трудом выдавил, что она открыта.  
\- Тогда ждите, бригада скоро будет.   
В трубке раздались гудки. Я отбросил телефон в сторону. Думаю, они приехали быстро, а может и нет. Моему чувству времени нельзя было доверять. Я себя то осознавал с трудом, а голова наотрез отказывалась работать.  
В общем, я провел в больнице почти две недели. В воспоминаниях остались капельницы, уколы, бесчисленные осмотры и анализы. У меня даже появилось несколько седых волосков. Доктор сказал, что это из-за стресса, который я перенес вовремя приступа. Так же он сообщил, что этот приступ далеко не последний. Помнится, я даже пошутил по этому поводу, хотя мне было абсолютно не смешно, да и доку тоже. Он прописал другие таблетки…добавил, что со временем придется принимать и сильнодействующие обезболивающие, то есть наркотики. Я заявил, что всегда хотел попробовать морфий. Шут…  
\- Главное,- серьезно произнес Левил (он всегда чрезвычайно серьезен),- чтобы вы могли ощутить приближение приступа и успеть принять таблетку. Неизвестно как может всё кончится, если не удастся вовремя получить лекарство. Лучше, если бы с вами кто-то был. Кто-то, кто сможет позаботиться о вас.   
\- Нет.  
Это слово и сейчас звучит у меня в ушах… нет… нет… нет… нет… нет.  
Меня, наконец-то, выписали. Я уже второй день дома. За все это время Джаред звонил пару раз. Я сказал ему, что безумно занят и позвоню когда освобожусь. Правда в том, что я не мог разговаривать… просто физически не мог. Это давалось мне с большим трудом. Понадобился целый комплекс упражнений, чтобы вернуть мне возможность нормального общения. Я и сейчас проделываю некоторые упражнения, на всякий случай. Неделю еще предстоит ходить на курс физиотерапии.   
Чувствую, это будет длинная зима. Сценаристы всё-таки объявили забастовку. Очень длинная…   
Когда я сижу вечером у окна, я вижу темное небо и тебя, красные линии заката и тебя, проблески ранних звезд и тебя, голубые вершины гор и тебя, заброшенный дом, виднеющийся вдалеке, и в нем тебя, заходящее солнце и тебя, блеклый месяц и тебя. Одним словом… тебя. Я вижу тебя!  
Мы долго еще не увидимся. Хотя ты уже рвешься приехать ко мне и что-то громко говоришь в телефон, но нет. Нет… нет… нет…  
Проклятое «нет»!  
Боже, Джей, мне страшно… так страшно… Но… нет…_

_Дженсен Эклз._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«Прости, если сможешь, печальное счастье мое.  
>  Откуда мне знать, что есть то, о чем лучше не петь…»_
> 
> _Лондон_

\- Дженсен!  
\- Джаред?  
\- …  
\- Алло, Джей, это ты? Чего молчишь?  
\- Да, это я.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке.  
\- Тогда чего звонишь?  
\- А разве я не могу позвонить просто так?  
(некоторое замешательство на том конце провода)  
\- Можешь, конечно. Просто голос у тебя какой-то… какой-то… в общем не такой, как всегда.  
\- Мой разум поработили пришельцы и это на самом деле не я. (зловещий смех) Добро пожаловать в сумеречную зону!  
\- Как пришельцы могли поработить то, чего нет?  
\- Иди ты, Эклз!  
\- Джей?  
\- …  
\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки, какого черта происходит? Ты звонишь мне в два часа ночи и начинаешь нести какую-то чушь, при этом голос у тебя такой будто завтра нас всех смоет цунами, как минимум.   
\- Но ты же взял трубку…  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Ты же взял трубку в два часа ночи, значит, не спал.  
\- Какое это имеет значение?  
\- Никакого…  
\- Джаред (устало) Что такое, скажи уже?  
\- Всё в порядке, Джен.  
\- Ты издеваешься?! Я кладу трубку.  
\- Постой!  
\- Что еще?  
\- Почему ты не позвонил в эту среду?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, ты же звонишь каждую среду, а вчера не позвонил… Я ждал до трех часов ночи. И сегодня, если честно, ждал. А потом не выдержал и позвонил, чтобы узнать: у тебя всё в порядке?  
\- Джей... я….  
\- Как ты, Дженсен? Что нового произошло? Чем вчера занимался?  
\- Ходил к врачу.  
\- Ты заболел что ли? Говорил я тебе, не объедайся мороженым! Это и на фигуру плохо влияет, и простыть можно. Но ты же самый умный и никогда меня не слушаешь. Эклз, хватит ржать! Я серьезно.  
\- Серьезно… ой, не могу… Джей, ты как что скажешь! Мороженое…ха-ха!   
\- Прекрати уже!  
\- Всё-всё, молчу. (сдавленный смех)   
\- И?  
\- Что и?  
\- К врачу то зачем ходил?  
\- Ах, это. Просто общее обследование, ничего важного.  
\- Поэтому не позвонил?  
\- Ага, не успел. Устал от этих процедур, вернулся никакой и завалился спать. Извини, что не позвонил.  
\- Всё в порядке. Просто странно это. Чтобы ты и забыл что-то! По-моему, это фантастика. Ты вспомнил даже о дне рождении нашего костюмера в конце двенадцатичасового рабочего дня, а после двух часов процедур забыл просто позвонить? Тебе пришлось вагоны с песком разгружать, чтобы проверить работу сердца и легких?  
\- Боже, сколько иронии. Да ты монстр, Джей.   
\- Дженсен, я просто хочу, чтобы ты мне сказал, что у тебя и с тобой всё в порядке.  
\- Джаред, не начинай, а?  
\- Просто скажи, это не сложно.  
\- Один раз забыл позвонить и такая паника, смешно! Ты параноик, друг мой.  
(неразборчиво)  
\- Есть с чего…   
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Говорю, что пока не услышу от тебя, что всё в порядке - не отстану.  
(насмешливо)  
\- Какой ты заботливый с ума сойти!  
(угрожающе)  
\- Дженсен…  
\- …  
\- Джен, ну же! Хватит меня пугать!  
(тихо)  
\- У меня всё в порядке, Джаред.  
\- Точно?  
\- Я же сказал – порядок.  
\- Ладно, верю.  
\- Сколько сомнения в голосе.  
\- Просто меня напрягает то, что я тебя не вижу.  
\- А если б увидел?  
\- То спрашивал бы до тех пор, пока ты мне правду бы не сказал.  
\- Ты думаешь, я вру?  
\- Телефон – это адское изобретение! По голосу не всегда можно понять, всё-таки удобней видеть человека. Мы ведь скоро увидимся?  
\- Насколько я знаю, да. Съемки скоро продолжаться и ты приедешь.  
\- Я бы и раньше приехал, но ты не зовешь.  
\- Джей, я же объяснял, что у меня ремонт и двухметровый неуклюжий слон, как ты, только добавит беспорядка.  
(возмущенно)  
\- Я бы помог!  
\- Спасибо, но я справлюсь. А как только закончу, приезжай, милости просим.  
\- Знаю я тебя, закончишь перед самыми съемками, за два дня.  
\- Это как получиться. Не дуйся ты.  
\- …  
\- Джей, не надо, а? Когда ты молчишь, мне не по себе становится.  
\- …  
\- Джаред, ну, пожалуйста.  
\- Я соскучился просто. Мне даже пиво пить не с кем. В семье у всех свои дела, у друзей работа, редко когда время свободное бывает. Линси делает вид, что обиделась на меня из-за того, что я случайно разбил её вазу. У тебя я вообще ящик с посудой при переезде грохнул, и ничего. Даже у сестры всё дела-дела. И выходит, что я никому и не нужен здесь. Так слоняюсь без дела, только мешаю. А теперь получается, что и у тебя времени на меня нет.  
\- Ты, правда, вчера весь день ждал моего звонка?  
\- Правда.  
\- Мне очень стыдно, что я не смог позвонить. И глупости всё это! Линси просто капризная принцесска, говорил я тебе. А твоя семья счастлива, что ты нашел для них время. (шепотом) Лично я бы был счастлив…  
\- Что?  
\- Что, что… Спрашиваю, могу я как-то загладить свою вину?  
\- Ммм… В принципе можешь. Спой мне.  
\- Прости, я не расслышал. Что сделать?  
\- Спой мне!  
\- Прямо сейчас??  
\- Конечно, а то пока я тебя увижу, сто лет пройдет. Это будет компенсация за моральный ущерб. И вообще я с детства люблю, когда мне поют. Так даже спиться лучше. К тому же, я уже в кровати, так что давай.  
\- А что петь то?  
\- Не знаю. Так уж и быть, выбор композиции предоставляю тебе.  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких «но». Что-нибудь красивое такое спой. У нас сегодня погода хорошая, небо чистое. Звезды чудо как хороши. Хочется, знаешь ли, чего-нибудь лирического. Глядишь, звездочка какая упадет.  
\- Загадывай желание.  
\- А можно?(смеется)  
\- На одни звезды ты смотришь, а с другой разговариваешь по телефону. (тоже смеется)  
\- Тогда загадываю, пусть одна забывчивая звезда споет мне песню прямо сейчас. Учти, я жду немедленного исполнения желания.  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь.  
\- Ну?  
\- Я думаю, чтобы спеть.  
\- Всё, что тебе захочется. О, луна на небе появилась, то есть еще не луна – месяц.   
\- Ты же вроде в кровати лежишь, откуда видишь, что месяц появился?  
\- Элементарно. Я тебя удивлю, но я умею ходить. Поэтому встал и подошел к окну, и теперь сижу на подоконнике.   
\- А у меня нет луны и звезд не видно. И вообще, кажется, дождь начинает накрапывать.  
\- Ты на улице что ли стоишь?  
\- На балкон вышел. Тут прохладно, хорошо.   
\- Не простынь.  
\- Я без мороженого.  
\- Вот удивил.(смеется) Джен, ты петь будешь?  
\- Сейчас, сейчас.  
\- Ля-ля-ля-ля, спо-о-ой мне что-о-о-нибудь, Джее-е-енни!  
(смеется)  
\- Помолчи секунду, иначе мы так до утра будем разговаривать.  
\- А ты куда-то собрался завтра с утра?  
\- Да, дела. Надо кое-какие стройматериалы посмотреть. Не забыл, что у меня ремонт?  
(грустно)  
\- Забыл. Но теперь снова вспомнил.  
\- Да ну тебя.  
\- …  
(молчание в трубке, только слышно чье-то дыхание)  
\- Джен…  
(негромкий голос поет)  
\- Устав от бесцельных драм,  
Скучая бесцветным днем,  
Я был так наивно прям,  
Надумав сыграть с огнем.  
Отдав многоцветие тем,  
Осеннему блеску глаз.  
Я думал о том, зачем -  
Зачем бог придумал вас.  
(на том конце провода стало совсем тихо)  
Тех, кто сводит с ума без улыбок и слов,  
Стоя рядом и глядя в окна небес.  
Кто вливает дурман без вина и цветов,  
Отравляя без яда хрупких принцесс.  
(голос Дженсена становится чуть громче, хотя появляется эхо, как будто он поет немного в сторону, а не в трубку)  
Сюрпризы осенних дней  
Кровь носом, а дождь стеной.  
Дворами, что потемней,  
Я просто иду домой.  
И в переплетенье жил  
Ответ не могу найти.  
Зачем же господь судил  
Стоять на моем пути,  
Тем, кто сводит с ума без объятий и снов,  
Кто играючи сносит голову с плеч,  
Тем, кому ерунда потрясенье основ,  
Кто не ждет и не просит спичек и свеч.  
(замолкает на мгновение)  
Качаясь в цепях моста,  
Смеясь на руинах стен,  
В надежде на чудеса  
Я вновь получил взамен  
Бессонницы легкий люфт,  
Угар, воспаленных глаз,  
Однако же я люблю…  
(так тихо, что этих слов невозможно различить)  
По правде сказать, лишь вас.  
(уже громче и разборчивее)  
Тех, кто сводит с ума, не касаясь души,  
Растворяясь в дожде под конец сентября,  
Кто уходит впотьмах невидим, неслышим,  
Оставляя лишь тень в свете злом фонаря.*  
(замолкает, слышится стук капель)  
\- Ты всё еще на балконе?  
\- Да.  
\- Зайди в дом, а то промокнешь.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Спасибо. Замечательная песня.  
\- Рад, что тебе понравилось. Мне пора ложиться, а то завтра не встану. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю поспать.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джаред.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джен.  
\- …  
(слышится стук капель)  
\- Спокойной ночи…  
\- Спокойной, Джей…  
…гудки…  
(стук капель)

 

_21 февраля._

_Мы не виделись уже месяц из-за перерыва в съемках. Единственное что осталось - это разговоры по телефону. Я звоню ему каждую среду… всегда в разное время. И всегда он мгновенно берет трубку, как будто сидит и ждет звонка. Да нет, полный бред. Джаред, сидящий на месте больше пяти минут - это фантастика. И каждый раз вместо привычного «привет», я говорю «Джаред». Просто произношу его имя, желая удостовериться, что это и вправду он. И всё время слышу в ответ «Дженсен». Он произносит моё имя как-то очень серьезно и сосредоточенно, выговаривая каждую букву, каждый звук . Но это происходит только тогда, когда Джей поднимает трубку, потом моё имя снова становится легким и невесомым, превращаясь из серьезного «Дженсен» в веселое и радостное «Джен», иногда «Дженс» и совсем редко «Дженни».  
И мне абсолютно не важно, что говорит Джаред. Он может рассказывать о Сэди и Херли, может болтать о последнем баскетбольном матче и ценах на бензин, может пересказывать какое-то глупое ток-шоу, которое смотрел с утра, может восторженно рассказывать об успехах своей сестры и жаловаться на плохую погоду – мне всё равно. Главное, чтобы звучал его голос, такой привычный и успокаивающий. Иногда, меня так и тянет попросить Джареда рассказывать мне сказку на ночь. Я уверен, что после его сказки, спал бы как дитя и не видел бы привычных кошмаров. Но, пожалуй, такая просьба как-то уж слишком…  
Поэтому я просто слушаю о собаках, баскетболе, ценах на бензин, погоде и о успехах его сестры.   
Порой, он замолкает и почему-то тихо просит: «Джен, расскажи мне что-нибудь». Не знаю почему, но я обычно смеюсь ему в ответ. А потом рассказываю, что я успел прочитать за прошедшую неделю, что ел на завтрак, как, убираясь в доме, уронил любимую лампу, как гулял в парке вечером, как сидел в кофейне и пил чай. Джаред задает кучу вопросов, смеется, шутит и дает советы. А я улыбаюсь телефонной трубке, сидя в полутемной прихожей, и пытаюсь не думать о предстоящем визите к доктору и еще одном зачеркнутом дне в моем календаре.  
Потом мы прощаемся. Каждый раз Джаред на мгновение замолкает, будто собирается с мыслями и хочет сказать что-то важное, но в итоге всегда говорит: «Пока, Джен». Я киваю, даже не думая о том, что Джаред не может видеть меня через телефон, и кладу трубку. Всегда, через пару секунд, раздается звонок. Я беру телефон и слышу, смеющийся голос: «Ты опять кивнул вместо того, чтобы сказать «пока Джей». Кажется, нам пора переходить на веб-камеры. Балбес ты, Дженсен». И снова слышится смех. Я крепко сжимаю трубку и отвечаю: « Пока, Джей». После этого раздаются гудки, и я остаюсь один._

_Дженсен Эклз._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Канцлер Ги "Те, кто сводит с ума".


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«…и лишь твои ладони меня не били током»._
> 
> _Krec_

Джаред, правда, собирался сначала постучаться, он может поклясться на Библии. Он даже поднял руку, но так и не дотронулся до гладкой поверхности деревянной двери. Просто Джаред услышал какой-то стук или это был звук удара, как будто на пол уронили что-то тяжелое. Может ему бы и в голову не пришло обратить внимание на этот шум, но Падалеки жутко нервничал. У Дженсена сегодня был день рождения, юбилей как-никак. Это вам не шутки. К тому же, Эклз наотрез отказался его праздновать и не поехал домой, к семье, как это делал обычно. Он даже Джареда просил не приходить, мотивируя это тем, что мол напоминание о таком солидном возрасте ему не в радость.   
Но Падалеки сделал как всегда, просто пропустил эту глупую отмазку мимо ушей. Ему в голову не могла прийти мысль, чтобы не прийти и не устроить лучшему другу праздник, тем более, что в последнее время этот самый друг сам не свой, и это очень беспокоило. Дженсен стал очень угрюмым, улыбку из него приходилось вытаскивать буквально клещами. Всё свободное время он сидел в трейлере или уезжал в свой дом. Это, конечно, можно было бы объяснить тем, что ему всё еще стыдно за уход из шоу, но этот вопрос уже давно был решен, и никто не злился на Эклза за это, а Крипке уже готовил грандиозный финал проекта. В общем Джаред пришел к выводу, что Джену просто жизненно необходим праздник, хорошее настроение и он, Джей, в качестве поставщика всех этих радостей. Именно поэтому Падалеки и оказался рано утром перед дверью Дженсена, где и услышал этот странный стук-шум.   
Джаред ждал повторения звука, но в доме было тихо, и тогда он повернул ручку двери, и та бесшумно открылась, будто так и было задумано. Падалеки осторожно вошел в коридор. Всё-таки он опасался, что Дженсен разозлиться из-за его инициативы.  
«Надеюсь, это не будет растолковано, как незаконное проникновение»,- подумал Джей, представляя, как его хватает полиция и увозит в тюрьму в наручниках.   
Джаред осторожно поставил на тумбочку большой цветной пакет с подарком и прочей мелочью, который принес с собой, и снял ботинки. Он бесшумно прошел в гостиную. Здесь всё было так же, как и в его последнее посещение: небольшой уютный диванчик с пледом, перекинутым через подлокотник, высокий торшер, книжный шкаф, забитый до отказа, несколько фотографий в рамках, стоящих на каминной полке, и маленький журнальный столик с кипой газет и кружкой недопитого сока. Мерно тикали часы, создавая уютную домашнюю атмосферу. Джареду невольно вспомнил рождество, проведенное в этом доме, и улыбнулся. Дженсену безумно идет зеленый вязанный свитер, этот цвет выгодно подчеркивает глаза и без того очень красивые и выразительные.  
\- Джен,- совсем тихо позвал Джаред.  
Он вышел из гостиной и направился в кухню, бормоча себе под нос:  
\- Если Дженс ушел куда-то и оставил дверь открытой, то это просто верх глупости. Даже для него слишком.  
Тут Джаред ойкнул, потому что под ногой что-то странно хлюпнуло, и носок мгновенно стал мокрым. Опустив глаза, Джей увидел, что наступил на ягодку винограда. Рядом с этой лежала еще одна и еще, и еще… Поодаль от этого беспорядка валялся пакет, из которого и вывалился виноград и раскатился по всему полу. Там же на полу лежал торт, правда, благодаря упаковке, его не постигла участь остальных продуктов, и он относительно не пострадал.   
\- Что за черт?- удивленно произнес Джей.- Дженсен, ты где?!  
Он осторожно переступил пакет и вошел на кухню. Но здесь тоже никого не оказалось. Джаред нервно осмотрелся кругом. Ему всё это совсем не нравилось. И эта тишина в доме и открытая дверь, и продукты на полу, а главное отсутствие Дженсена.  
\- Джен!- громко позвал Падалеки, думая только об одном: «Хоть бы отозвался. Ну же, Дженс, давай! Куда ты подевался? Ведь сегодня твой день…»  
\- Дженсен!  
Джаред вышел из кухни, собираясь подняться наверх и посмотреть там, вдруг Эклз просто спит и не слышит, как его зовут. Тогда почему дверь открыта и продукты на полу? Не настолько же он рассеянный, чтоб оставить всё это без внимания.  
Падалеки только успел поставить ногу на первую ступеньку, когда услышал, как хлопнула, ударившись об стену, открывающаяся дверь. Звук донесся откуда-то справа, там располагалась небольшая ванная. Хотя ванная это громко сказано. Просто маленькая комнатка, где находилась раковина, зеркало, шкафчик для лекарств и стиральная машина. Дженсен в шутку называл это помещение мини прачечной.   
Джей резко развернулся да так и застыл, уставившись на Эклза, который в свою очередь стоял в дверном проеме мини ванной, держась за косяк, и неотрывно смотрел на него. Выражение лица Дженсена казалось испуганным, как будто он увидел приведение. Хотя на приведение был похож он сам, чересчур бледная кожа, огромные зеленые глаза на пол лица, всклоченные мокрые волосы, торчащие в разные стороны и темные, как от усталости, круги под глазами. Джаред несколько раз моргнул, проверяя, не чудится ли ему. Но Джен никуда не исчез, не стал прозрачным и не растаял, как утренний туман. Он всё так же стоял напротив Падалеки, вцепившись в дверной косяк так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Некоторое время они молчали, просто смотря друг на друга. Наконец, Джаред откашлялся и слегка хрипловатым, неуверенным голосом произнес:  
\- Привет. С днем рождения…  
\- Привет,- голос Дженсена был до странности тих, скорее не голос, а его тень.- Спасибо.  
\- Что спасибо?- переспросил Джей, окончательно сбитый с толку внешним видом и голосом друга.  
\- За поздравление,- пояснил Эклз, стараясь удержать равновесие. Его слегка пошатывало, и ноги чуть-чуть тряслись.  
\- Аа… Не за что.  
И снова наступило молчание. Мыслей в голове Джареда было так много, что он боялся не уследить за какой-нибудь из них, и тогда она вырвалась бы наружу. А жизнь показывала, что такие непослушные, глупые мысли ни к чему хорошему не приводят.   
\- Джей, не поможешь мне дойти до дивана? Что-то я себя неважно чувствую,- первым прервал затянувшееся молчание Дженсен. На лбу у него выступили капельки пота, а рука, которой он держался за дверь, начала подрагивать, как бывает от сильного напряжения мышц. Джаред тут же сделал вывод, что Эклз тратит все силы на то, чтоб не упасть.  
\- Конечно, Джен, давай помогу.  
Джаред поспешно подошел к нему и приобнял за талию, положив его руку себе на плечо. Дженсен тут же вцепился в него так, что Падалеки чуть не вскрикнул от боли.  
\- Поосторожней, чувак. А то синяки будут выглядеть не очень эстетично.  
\- Извини, Джей,- тихо проговорил Дженсен и слегка разжал пальцы.  
\- Так то лучше,- улыбнулся Джаред.- А теперь пошли к дивану.  
И он осторожно повел Дженсена в гостиную, бережно придерживая его одной рукой, а второй координируя их передвижение. Эклз не очень уверенно держался на ногах, его слегка заносило, а вмести с ним и Джареда. Они напоминали двух пьяных, бредущих с вечеринки.   
\- Осторожней тут порог, не запнись. Ага, вот так. Обходим кресло. Еще пара шагов и мы на месте,- приговаривал Падалеки.- И вот он, долгожданный, финиш. Приземляйся.  
Он аккуратно опустил Дженсена на диван, так чтобы ему было удобно опираться на спинку, и сам уселся рядом.  
\- Может укрыть тебя пледом?- заботливо предложил Джаред.  
\- Спасибо, мне не холодно,- отозвался Эклз, откидываясь на спинку дивана и переводя дыхание, как будто он пробежал милю.   
\- Ладно, как хочешь,- Джаред закусил губу, стараясь не ляпнуть что-нибудь неуместное типа: «Какого черта происходит? Что с тобой?».   
\- Ну, чего ты мнешься, Джей? Спрашивай,- усмехнулся Дженсен, глядя на то, как Падалеки теребит чуть отросшую челку.   
\- Джен,- неуверенно начал тот.- Что с тобой? Ты заболел?  
\- Ага, есть слегка,- отмахнулся от него Эклз.- Ничего серьезного.  
-Точно? Ты всегда так говоришь! Выглядишь ужасно.  
\- Ты всегда умел вовремя сказать комплимент.  
\- Я не то имел в виду,- сердито проговорил Джей, внимательно глядя на друга.- Просто такое ощущение, что ты из больницы строгого режима вырвался.  
\- Это потому, что я позавтракать не успел,- пояснил Дженсен, стараясь не смотреть Джареду в глаза. Он нервно поправлял ворот футболки, как будто боялся, что Джей может что-то увидеть на его коже.   
\- Я заметил, что твой завтрак валяется на полу, в коридоре.  
\- Это обед,- слабо улыбнулся Эклз.  
\- Ты ходил в магазин? Ты же болеешь?- подозрительно спросил Падалеки, пододвигаясь к Дженсену ближе, будто стараясь прижать его к стенке и выпытать правду.- Тебе не кажется, что в последнее время ты слишком часто болеешь?  
Джен неопределенно мотнул головой. Это движение у него получилось каким-то медленным и неестественным, словно это была не голова, а что-то хрупкое и бьющееся. Джей непроизвольно протянул руку и коснулся лба Дженсена, проверяя температуру. Но лоб был холодный и слегка влажный от пота. Эклз немного подался вперед, чтобы продлить прикосновение с теплой кожей. Падалеки слегка улыбнулся, уж сильно в этот момент друг напоминал большого зеленоглазого кота. Дженсен опустил голову, так что рука Джея скользнула по его взъерошенным волосам, приглаживая их. Помедлив еще пару секунд, будто пытаясь запомнить этот момент, он задумчиво произнес:   
\- Помнишь, я говорил, что был на обследовании в больнице?  
Джаред утвердительно кивнул и затаил дыхание, боясь пропустить хоть слово из того, что говорит друг.  
\- Доктор сказал, что у меня…- Дженсен неуверенно замолчал что-то обдумывая, в его глазах на мгновение зажегся огонек надежды, но он моргнул несколько раз, и искорка погасла, будто её там и не было, глаза снова стали темными и тусклыми.- Доктор сказал, что у меня язва желудка.  
\- Что?!- аж подскочил Джей, его раздирали самые противоречивые чувства, но главное, что он не мог понять, так это «почему Дженсен такой скрытный сукин сын».- Это серьезно? Почему ты молчал?!  
\- Успокойся, всё в порядке,- ответил Дженсен, потирая лоб рукой и слегка морщась.- Ничего страшного. Мне просто прописали особый рацион и таблетки. И вот, иногда, тошнит – единственный побочный эффект лечения.   
\- Так вот почему ты ешь все эти тушеные овощи и перестал пить газировку,- задумчиво протянул Падалеки, как будто что-то вспоминая и прикидывая в уме. Он не знал, чтобы еще сказать, так как боялся, что просто накричит на Эклза за его пофигистическое отношение к себе. Сразу вспомнились все бутылки пива, стаканы с виски и яичным коктейлем, что они вместе пили в последнее время. И каждая такая их посиделка была очень вредна для здоровья Джена. От осознания этого факта Джаред чуть не взвыл в голос, проклиная себя за несообразительность и тугодумие.  
Дженсен же пораженно смотрел на Падалеки, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Оказывается, всё это время Джей замечал, что с ним что-то не так, но молчал. Сказать, что Эклз был в удивлен, значит, ничего не сказать.  
\- А ты думал, что я не замечу, что несколько месяцев назад ты сменил рацион?- насмешливо осведомился Джаред, наблюдая за выражением изумления на лице друга.- За кого ты меня принимаешь? К тому же в последнее время ты очень бледный и пытаешь прилечь при любой свободной минуте.   
\- Ты прав,- кивнул Дженсен, слабо опираясь на подлокотник дивана, чтобы повернуться к Джею лицом.- Иногда, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Как сегодня, например.  
\- Зачем же ты тогда пошел в магазин? Вот объясни мне! Мог бы просто позвонить и попросить меня. Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы тебе отказал?- сокрушенно сказал Падалеки и от досады хлопнул ладонью по ручке дивана. Дженсен вздрогнул и приглушено произнес:  
\- Я думал, что уже всё в порядке, и что лекарства помогли. Но когда вернулся, почувствовал недомогание. Пришлось срочно капитулировать в ванную.   
\- Зачем ты вообще в магазин поперся?!- снова сердито повторил Джаред, который уже больше не мог сдерживать свои эмоции.  
\- Потому что знал, что, несмотря на все мои заявления о «непразднование», ты всё равно заявишься с подарком и потребуешь банкета,- тихо засмеялся Дженсен. На его щеках появился слабый румянец и страх в глазах, который так поразил Джареда несколько минут назад, почти исчез.  
\- Ты знал,- довольно протянул Джей, смотря на Эклза. Улыбка на его лице становилась всё шире и шире. Он как будто на мгновение забыл обо всех проблемах и о своей обиде на Дженсена за его скрытность и недоверие к нему.  
\- Конечно, знал. Мы же не первый год знакомы.  
\- Вот почему так, Джен,- весело спросил Падалеки, приобнимая Дженсена за плечи и стараясь разрядить обстановку.- У тебя день рождения, а сюрпризы достаются мне. При том от некоторых сюрпризов до инфаркта один шаг.  
\- Ты просто впечатлительный,- фыркнул Эклз, осторожно пододвигаясь к Джареду поближе.  
\- Я видел виноград на полу. Это для меня?  
\- Конечно, я же знаю, как ты любишь есть с пола,- абсолютно серьезно проговорил Джен.   
\- Эклз, ты даже когда болеешь невыносим,- Джаред радостно засмеялся, чувствуя как ледяные тиски страха и беспокойства медленно отпускают сердце, в конце концов, язва желудка – это не смертельный приговор.- А еще я видел торт. У нас же будет торт? Надеюсь, тебе можно есть сладкое? Какой же день рождения без торта! Я и тридцать свечек принес!  
\- И торт есть и есть мне его можно. Правда, придется попотеть, чтобы воткнуть в него такое количество свечей. Но сначала надо собрать его с пола,- Дженсен смешно покачал головой и развел руками.- Пошли собирать.  
Он оперся о подлокотник и встал одним рывком, тут же его повело в сторону. Джаред вскочил на ноги, подхватывая Дженсена и не давая ему упасть.   
\- Я в порядке, просто не рассчитал силы,- недовольно проворчал Дженсен, пытаясь освободиться от объятий Падалеки.  
\- Я вижу,- отозвался Джей, помогая другу найти равновесие.   
Дженсен несколько секунд постоял, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, потом кивнул головой и пошел в коридор, ступая так, будто идет по тонкому льду.  
\- Пошли, Джей, а то торт окончательно растает,- поторопил, застывшего Падалеки, Дженсен.  
\- Угу,- пробормотал Джаред и пошел немного позади Джена, готовый в любую секунду его подхватить и довести обратно до дивана. Беспокойство, которое недавно отступило, вернулось, да еще и с подкреплением. Сердце Джареда болезненно сжалось от плохого предчувствия.

 

_5 марта._

_Толком не помню за что меня отчитывал Дик, один из наших звукочей, но что-то часто на меня стали повышать голос. Может, конечно, я и сам виноват, так как, порой, веду себя слишком грубо, но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Дик подловил меня по дороге к трейлеру. Сначала он был вежлив, просто высказал свое недовольство тем, как я поработал в переозвучке некоторых сцен, и непрозрачно намекнул, что мне придется всё переделать и сегодня. А это означало – рабочий день превратится в шестнадцатичасовой, как минимум. Такая перспектива мне, естественно, не улыбалась. Доктор советовал мне побольше времени уделять сну и поменьше нервничать. Я честно старюсь выполнять его рекомендации, но работа, работа и еще раз работа. Мама права, я на ней сгорю…  
Мне пришлось вежливо, но доходчиво, объяснить Дику, что сегодня не получится и лучше оставить это на завтра или даже послезавтра. Тем более что время на доработку этого материала еще предостаточно. И вот тут пошли сложности… Дика будто прорвало. Начал он с того, что все актеры безответственные лентяи, наглые, заносчивые придурки (а мы с Джеем даже его как-то в бар приглашали), потом постепенно перешел на личности. И так как в зоне его досягаемости была только одна личность, то есть я. Все «похвалы» достались мне. Давненько меня так не ругали… или материли? Уже не знаю… Самое смешное, что я растерялся и стоял перед ним как провинившийся школьник. Разве что сопливый нос рукавом не вытирал. Может, сыграл роль и тот факт, что моя голова снова разболелась. Хотя головная боль стала неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. Редко выпадали дни, когда я чувствовал себя хорошо.  
В общем ситуация была не из приятных. Стоит Дик, который просто по-хамски уже орет на меня, перед ним я с растерянной рожей. (А еще крутого охотника на нечисть играю! Дин бы его по стенке размазал…) Вокруг никого и только вопли нашего звукача:  
\- Да ты бездарность! Возомнил о себе что-то! Из-за тебя мы все работы лишились, но тебе то что! Ты же весь такой благополучный, счастливый мальчик с кучей бабла!  
Именно на этих словах и появился Джаред. Он просто вырос из-под земли позади Дика, будто телепортировался в это место. Я даже не сразу заметил его, так меня поразили и оглушили слова одного из наших звукорежиссеров. Мне кажется, что я побледнел или наоборот покраснел… Но дело в том, что так паршиво я не чувствовал себя уже давно. Меня словно облили бензином и подожгли, а потом стояли, смеясь, и смотрели как я, сгорая, корчусь от боли. Странно, что его слова задели меня… Наверно, я действительно виню себя в том, что сериал из-за моего ухода закрывают. И, если бы в моих силах было что-нибудь изменить, я бы обязательно это сделал. Словно почувствовав мое угнетенное состояние, Дик увеличил напор, будто он поставил перед собой цель сравнять меня с плинтусом.  
А я… Что я? Я готов был расплакаться, как девчонка, от обиды, от правдивости некоторых его слов, от осознания собственного ничтожества и убогости, от мысли «я умру и ничего нельзя сделать».   
И в этот самый момент (так обычно пишут в книгах) раздался его голос:  
\- Дик, заткнись!!!  
Никогда до и никогда после я не видел Джареда в таком неуправляемом бешенстве. Казалось, он готов уничтожить стоящего перед ним человека, не задумываясь о последствиях. В голосе Джея было столько злости, ненависти и презрения, что Дик отшатнулся. Думаю, что не последнюю роль сыграл и немаленький рост Джареда. Когда на тебя надвигается такая махина, невольно задумаешься о плане эвакуации. И Дик задумался… Он поднял руки вверх, показывая, что готов сейчас же уйти и начал отступать. Но Джаред упорно наступал на него, говоря только одно:  
\- Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал! Ну же!!! Давай! Повтори, всё то, что сказал ему!!!  
Он повторял это снова и снова, как заевшая пластинка. При этом ни разу не упомянув моего имени. Просто говорил «ему, ему, ему». И в каждом слове было столько угрозы, что даже мне стало не по себе.   
Дик пытался что-то лепетать, выдавливая из себя извинения. А я стоял и смотрел на эту картину, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Наконец, Дик сказал роковую фразу:  
\- Я не хотел… Это случайность…  
Каким жалким может выглядеть человек, когда сильно напуган.   
При этих словах на губах Джареда появилась улыбка… Но не такая, которой он может очаровать любое существо на планете. А та, которая вызывает дрожь и панический страх у любого, кому дорого его здоровье и жизнь.   
Он улыбнулся спокойно и жутко… Потом размахнулся и ударил Дика в челюсть… один раз… Но так, что тот упал на землю и, схватившись за лицо, застонал. Потом он размахнулся и ударил, скорчившегося на земле человека, ногой. Дик отлетел в сторону…  
\- Случайность… значит, случайность. (приговаривал Джаред, занося ногу для повторного удара).  
И тут «ожил» я. Как будто в голове замкнули какие-то проводочки и мое тело, наконец-то, получило возможность двигаться. Я рванул к Джею и грузом повис на его плечах, повторяя:  
\- Не надо, Джей… Он этого не стоит… Не надо…  
Джаред шумно дышал, пытаясь справится со своим гневом. Я чувствовал, как неистово бьется его сердце, как напрягаются мышцы, как сжимаются кулаки в бессильной ярости.  
\- Не надо…  
Совсем тихо прошептал я… и… он меня услышал.   
Джей развернулся, бросив презрительный взгляд, на сжавшегося в комок Дика, и быстро зашагал по направлению к трейлерам. Я пошел за ним. Почему-то меня трясло… Я пытался подавить дрожь, но безуспешно. Джаред шагал впереди меня, не поворачиваясь. Его походка, его напряженная спина, рваные быстрые движения – всё говорило о том, что он на взводе и вот-вот произойдет взрыв. И это произошло.  
До освещенной площадки трейлеров оставалось метров десять, когда Джей резко затормозил и развернулся ко мне. Я застыл в шаге от него, боясь посмотреть ему в глаза. Всё реже и реже стараюсь я смотреть в его глаза. Моя голова была так занята мыслями и каким-то невнятным шумом, что я далеко не сразу расслышал, что он сказал.  
\- Почему?  
(сначала тихо)  
\- Почему?  
(потом громче)  
\- Почему?!!  
(он перешел на крик)  
Я всегда умел задавать глупые вопросы, особенно, когда чувствую свою собственную уязвимость и беспомощность.  
\- Что почему?  
Я даже мысленно поздравил себя с очередным тупым вопросом, если бы за них давали деньги, то я был бы уже миллионером.  
\- Почему ты позволяешь с собой так обращаться?!! Почему считаешь себя хуже других?!! Почему ты просто стоял и ничего не делал, когда этот подонок втаптывал тебя в грязь?!! Почему, Джен?!!   
Его голос до сих пор звучит в моих ушах. Эта обида, это отчаянье, злость… Столько всего было в этом голосе… И непонимание. Джей не понимал… А я не старался объяснить. Только пожал плечами и еще ниже опустил голову. Ничтожество!!  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что не достоин лучшего?!! Ответь мне!! Ну же!!  
Джаред сделал шаг вперед и схватил меня за плечи. Я почувствовал, с какой силой и с каким отчаяньем его пальцы вцепились в мои руки. Плотно сжатые губы, яркий румянец на щеках, челка, упавшая на глаза, расстегнутая куртка и клетчатая фланелевая рубашка… Я помню всё. Каждую деталь. Каждую мелочь. Всего Джареда, как он есть. Я даже пожалел, что он не ударил меня. Это было бы правильно, справедливо.   
\- Джен!!!  
Моё имя не звучит грозно, оно звучит умоляюще, как будто он просит о чем-то, надеяться. А в моей голове лишь одно: «Не отпускай меня, Джей. Не надо». Но я молчу.  
Он замечательный… лучший… единственный… настоящий… любимый…   
Но даже ему не удастся удержать меня… нет.   
И я одним движением сбрасываю его руки с моих плеч, и они безвольно падают вниз. Он понял… Не чувствовать тяжесть его ладоней на своих плечах, вот самое страшное наказание.   
Мой лучший друг… единственный… настоящий…  
И я для него друг… наверно, лучший. Еще есть Чад, кто-то в Техасе. Не важно. Но друг. Уж лучше уйти так, чем объяснять всё то, что я к нему чувствую, а потом оправдываться, извиняясь за свои чувства и искореженную дружбу.   
Джаред еще раз зовет меня.  
\- Дженсен!  
Я наслаждаюсь звуком своего имени. Так его произносит только Джей и больше никто. Потом разворачиваюсь и ухожу, оставляя его за своей спиной растерянного и обиженного. Он не понял… Да и с чего бы?  
Единственный… настоящий... любимый… _

_Дженсен Эклз._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Твоя тень обнимает за плечи меня.  
>  Высота отрывает печаль от земли.  
> Нам с тобой не хватило вчерашнего дня.  
> На снегу дым костров да кругом корабли._
> 
> _Я не знаю, что опять со мной  
>  Зову я небо, небо.  
> Где ты, черно-белый мой король?  
> Но глупо ждать ответа.  
> Ночь, седая мгла и раскаленные угли,  
> Но нет тепла»._
> 
> _Ночные Снайперы_

\- Волнуешься? Ну, ничего. Это ваша последняя совместная фотосессия, крепись,- Крипке похлопал Дженсена по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулся.- Джош лучший фотограф из всех, кого я знаю. Это будет грандиозно! Он создаст для вас неповторимые образы! Такими даже вы себя представить не могли! Это будет кардинально новое и запоминающееся! Черт, я сам говорю и не верю! Изумительный финал шоу и потрясающая фотосессия в конце. Что может быть лучше?  
Эклз кивнул и попытался улыбнуться, но это скорее напоминало кривую усмешку, и он поспешил убрать её с лица. Вся эта затея со съемками для финала сезона ему совсем не нравилась. Мало того, что они с Джаредом предстанут не в знакомых костюмах охотников и не в привычных образах Дина и Сэма, а в совершенно новых, которые выдумал этот самый «гениальный» Джош, так ко всему прочему и Эрик жужжит под ухом, как заведенный. Его энтузиазму можно было только позавидовать, но у Дженсена не было ни сил, ни желания. Он просто тяжело вздохнул и пошел к костюмерам, провожаемый радостными воплями Крипке. 

* * *

\- Я это не одену,- категорично заявил Дженсен, выставляя правую руку вперед, будто желая защититься от наступающего на него костюмера.  
\- Мистер Эклз, Джош очень настаивал именно на этом костюме, поэтому никаких возражений,- продолжал уговоры худощавый стильно одетый парень по имени Мэтью.   
\- Я сказал, нет! Так и передайте своему Джошу,- резко ответил Джен и демонстративно уселся на небольшой желтый диванчик, всем своим видом показывая, что не намерен переодеваться.  
\- Джул, пригласи к нам мистера Падалеки. Может он сумеет справиться с этим упрямцем,- крикнул ассистентке костюмер и повернулся к актеру, сидящему с непреступным видом на диване.- Соглашайтесь же!  
\- Упрямец сказал своё слов – нет!- отрезал Дженсен и скрестил руки на груди. Не то чтобы ему и правда так не хотелось одевать этот прикид, просто… просто… А вот чего «просто», он и сам не знал. Бывает, что как вобьет чего-нибудь себе в голову, так с концами, никак не переубедишь.   
\- Я вас предупредил,- сказал Мэтью и крикнул в сторону двери.- Джул, ты где?  
\- Уже идем,- послышалось из коридора, и дверь распахнулась.   
Дженсен вздрогнул, зная, что с таким грохотом двери может открывать только один человек на свете. И прежде, чем Падалеки успел что-нибудь произнести Дженсен поднял вверх руку, привлекая внимание, и сказал:  
\- Джей, нет.  
\- Что нет?- опешил Джаред, который только успел переступить порог комнаты. Он уже был полностью готов к съемкам: грим, прическа, костюм.  
\- Всё, чтобы они и ты вместе с ними не предложили – всё нет.  
\- Дженни, у тебя звездная болезнь началась что ли?- удивленно вскинул брови Джей, подходя ближе к сидящему Эклзу и легонько толкая ногой его колено.   
\- Еще чего,- фыркнул в ответ он, отпихивая ногу Джареда от своей.   
\- А мне кажется, что у тебя обострение именно этого синдрома.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да!  
\- Нет!  
\- Да!  
\- Я сказал, нет!  
\- А я говорю, да!  
\- НЕТ!  
\- ДА!  
\- Не спорь со мной!!  
\- Не ори на меня!!  
Дженсен вскочил с дивана и встал напротив Джея, гордо вскинув голову и сверля его негодующим взглядом. Джаред в свою очередь тоже не отводил взгляда, нависнув над другом. Оба тяжело дышали, как будто играли в догонялки, бегая по всей комнате. Глаза у актеров горели опасными искорками гнева, а пальцы непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки.   
\- Ээ… Мистер Падалеки, мистер Эклз, не надо ссориться,- неуверенно влез между ними Мэтью, пытаясь растащить двух парней в разные стороны.   
\- Заткнись!!- хором рявкнули они, отпихивая миротворца в сторону так, что он чуть не упал на пол.   
\- Дженни, не зли меня! Чем тебе не угодили эти шмотки?!- сквозь зубы процедил Джей, неотрывно смотря на Эклза.   
\- Они… они белые!- тяжело дыша, произнес Дженсен, продолжая стоять к Джареду так близко, что их запястья соприкасались.   
\- Белые?- недоуменно повторил Падалеки и сделал шаг назад, отступая от друга.  
Теперь он стоял чуть в стороне и разглядывал его так, будто видел впервые в жизни. Видно было, что Джаред чувствует себя растерянным и слегка озадаченным.  
\- Значит, белые?- почти по слогам повторил Джей, начиная улыбаться.  
\- Ну, да,- неуверенно ответил Дженсен. Его плечи расслабились, гнев в глазах потух так же быстро, как появился, а на губах заиграла легкая улыбка.   
\- Белые! Нет, вы слышали, они белые!- простонал Джаред и согнулся от смеха пополам, держась за живот.- Белые…ха-ха-ха! Ой, не могу!...Джен…ха-ха! Белые!  
Несколько секунд Дженсен растеряно смотрел на загибающегося от смеха Падалеки, потом широко улыбнулся и, наконец, громко расхохотался, медленно оседая на пол. Мэтью с ассистенткой стояли и переглядывались, неуверенно улыбаясь. Они никак не могли взять в толк, что вызвало такой приступ истерического смеха у двух их клиентов. А те продолжали смеяться. Джаред чуть ли не на карачках подполз к Эклзу и уткнулся лбом в его плечо, вытирая слезы рукавом своей черной рубашки и пытаясь что-то сказать сквозь смех. Дженсен хрюкнул в ответ, и смех грянул с новой силой. Оба они уже просто стонали не в силах больше смеяться, но и остановиться всё еще не могли. Слезы катились из глаз, лица раскраснелись, а уложенные прически превратились в черте что.   
\- Снова грим! Им снова нужно делать грим!- всплеснул руками Мэтью, понимая, что это ему придется объяснять Джошу, почему фотосессия откладывается на час. Джул в ответ только пожала плечами и вышла куда-то из комнаты. Когда она вернулась со стеклянным графином воды, ситуация практически не изменилась. Мэтью всё так же стоял в растерянности и просто пялился на умирающих от смеха актеров, которые чуть ли не лежали на полу. Джул вздохнула и подошла к парням. И прежде, чем кто-то успел что-нибудь понять, она решительно выплеснула на них графин воды. Мэтью только закрыл лицо руками и представил, как заново будет подбирать костюм для мистера Падалеки. Дженсен и Джаред резко вскинули головы, уставившись изумленными, широко распахнутыми глазами на ассистентку. С волос обоих стекала вода, на лицах появились разводы от поврежденного грима, одежда в большинстве своем тоже оказалось мокрой.  
\- Теперь вам придется переодеться, пока ваша одежда высохнет, мистер Эклз. Для вас мы подберем похожий костюм, мистер Падалеки,- вежливо проговорила Джул, ставя пустой графин на тумбочку около двери.- Я пойду предупрежу стилиста, что вы сейчас к нему снова придете.  
После этих слов она невозмутимо развернулась и вышла из комнаты.   
\- Ого,- протянул Дженсен, пораженно смотря вслед удалившейся девушке.  
\- Надеюсь это не твоя подружка?- кивнул Джаред костюмеру и постарался стереть воду с лица.  
\- Нет,- вздохнул Мэтью, прикидывая, во сколько он вообще сегодня вернется домой из-за сбитого графика.   
\- Зря,- прокомментировал Эклз и встал с колен. Он осмотрел свою вымокшую одежду, провел рукой по волосам, чувствуя, как они послушно встают торчком под пальцами, и подал руку Джею. Тот ухватился за нее и одним рывком встал на ноги.  
\- Отличная прическа,- оценил Джаред, указывая на вздыбленные волосы друга.  
\- На себя посмотри,- беззлобно огрызнулся Дженс и, протянув руку, взъерошил мокрые волосы Падалеки.  
\- Эй!- возмутился тот, отпрыгивая в сторону и пытаясь пригладить ладонью испорченную прическу.  
\- Теперь мы квиты,- улыбнулся Дженсен и тут же схватился руками за щеки.- Ой, у меня теперь лицо болит.  
\- У меня тоже,- отозвался Джей и повернулся к Мэтью.- Нам много придется улыбаться на сессии?  
\- Много,- мстительно прищурился он, хотя на самом деле не особо то и сердился на парней.- Хотя не знаю, как Джош скажет. Он на площадке бог.  
\- Никого не напоминает?- подмигнул Дженсен Джареду, расстегивая рубашку, потому что мокрая ткань неприятно липла к телу. К тому же Джул обещала ему сухую одежду, пусть и белого цвета.  
\- Еще как напоминает. Есть тут у нас один площадочный бог, знакомый твоего бога,- весело пояснил Падалеки, обращаясь к Мэтью.  
Костюмер улыбнулся, несмотря на неприятности, которые принесли с собой эти клиенты, они ему нравились. Хорошие ребята, да и вместе смотрелись просто чУдно. Не зря Джош выбрал для их фотосессии черно-белую гамму. Именно эти два цвета отлично сочетаются друг с другом, гармонично дополняя и в тоже время противоборствуя, как эти двое. Правда, цвета Мэтью поменял бы местами, Дженсену достался бы черный, а Джареду белый. Но Джош решил иначе, а он мастер своего дела. Значит, именно так модели будут выглядеть лучше всего, раскрывая свою суть и суть композиции. Мэтью еще раз порадовался, что ему повезло работать с этим фотографом. Тут ход его мыслей прервала открывшаяся дверь. В комнату заглянула Джул.  
\- Пройдите на грим,- позвала она.  
Дженсен с Джаредом переглянулись и хором сказали:  
\- Есть, мэм.  
И чуть ли не строевым шагом вышли из комнаты вслед за ассистенткой. Мэтью в очередной раз вздохнул, день обещал быть тяжелым, но интересным.

* * *

\- Дженсен, Джаред, рад с вами познакомиться!- раздался радостный голос откуда-то из глубины зала.  
Навстречу им шел невысокий мужчина средних лет, с вьющимися светлыми волосами, с серыми глазами, которые загадочно блестели из-за стекол очков, у него был большой улыбчивый рот и ямочки на щеках. Одежду фотографа нельзя было назвать примечательной: бледно голубые джинсы, коричневая рубашка с короткими рукавами и черные, слегка забрызганные грязью, кроссовки. На шее у него висел большой, профессиональный фотоаппарат и, что сразу бросалось в глаза, он был белого цвета.   
\- А вы, наверно, тот самый бог,- выпалил Джаред, прежде чем Эклз успел его остановить. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что фотограф не относится к разряду тонко чувствующих, ранимых людей искусства, и это необдуманное приветствие Джея не испортит всё с самого начала.   
\- Вы видимо переобщались с Мэтью,- расхохотался мужчина.- Я не бог, скорее служитель культа. Такой мелкий идолопоклонник. А богами я делаю своих моделей и приклоняюсь только перед ними. Так что боги у нас сегодня вы,- заключил он и весело подмигнул парням. Те переглянулись и пожали плечами.   
\- Как скажите,- вежливо отозвался Дженсен. Он предпочитал не вступать в философские диспуты. Работа есть работа и отношения надо поддерживать соответствующие. Джош расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
\- Дженсен, вы великолепны! Я знал, что белый для вас идеален! И теперь убедился в этом целиком и полностью.  
\- В каком смысле?- поинтересовался Эклз, его немного смущала восторженность и эксцентричность человека, с которым им предстояло работать. Не то чтобы ему никогда не попадались странные люди, он и сам был не подарок, но этот Джош явно отличался от всех представителей своей профессии, с которыми Джену приходилось встречаться до сих пор.   
\- Если позволите, мы поговорим об этом позже,- улыбнулся фотограф, делая приглашающий жест в сторону съемочной площадки.- Джаред, Дженсен, прошу.  
\- Позже, так позже,- пожал плечами Джен и украдкой посмотрел на Джареда. Тот по всей видимости был полностью доволен обстановкой и Джошем. И даже более того, ему всё это безумно нравилось.  
\- Проходите, располагайтесь, как дома,- любезно произнес Джош, делая знак ассистентам, чтоб они включали освещение. Тут же небольшое пространство залы залил яркий, дневной свет, освещая декорации, выполненные в серой гамме.  
\- Отличный пейзажик,- оценил Джаред, с интересом рассматривая искусственно созданный сад.- Но почему всё серое?  
\- Потому что белое и черное должно встречаться на нейтральной территории,- загадочно сообщил Джош, настраивая свою аппаратуру и отдавая какие-то указания подошедшему Мэтью.   
\- А он странный,- хмыкнул Падалеки, повернувшись к Дженсену. Тот только кивнул в ответ, продолжая внимательно смотреть на выполненные в серых тонах деревья с причудливо переплетенными ветвями, на некоторых ветках висели какие-то странные плоды, на других виднелись небольшие цветы. Вообще пространство вокруг создавало неоднозначное впечатление: с одной стороны ветхости, заброшенности и уныния, с другой чего-то до боли родного, знакомого, завораживающего и невообразимо красивого.   
\- Дженсен, Джаред, вы готовы?- голос Джоша заставил обоих парней вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Они так были увлечены открывшимся зрелищем, что напрочь забыли, где находиться и зачем сюда пришли.  
\- Да, конечно,- поспешно отозвался Дженсен, приходя в себе и незаметно толкая в бок Джея, чтобы он тоже отвлекся от созерцания пейзажа.  
\- Отлично! Тогда, пожалуй, начнем,- задумчиво протянул фотограф и навел объектив на актеров.  
\- А что нам делать то?- подал, наконец, голос Джаред.- Как встать? Куда смотреть? Что играть?   
\- Это всё формальности,- нетерпеливо махнул рукой Джош, видно было, что ему хочется поскорее начать работу.- Хотя, если вам нужна какая-то установка или настрой, то пожалуйста. Джаред, посмотри внимательно на Дженсена.  
Падалеки послушно развернулся к партнеру, выполняя указание фотографа, и стал его разглядывать. Джош улыбнулся и заговорил медленно и плавно, будто гипнотизируя:  
\- Видишь, как он одет? На ногах у него нет обуви, он босой. Может быть ему холодно, может тепло, может удобно, а может нет. Белые брюки, не слишком широкие и не слишком узкие, такие, какие должны быть. Белая рубашка. Кристально-белая, такая белая, что режет глаза и хочется зажмуриться, но в то же время хочется неотрывно смотреть. Она просторная и совсем не сковывает движений. Чувствуешь, Джаред, насколько легкое и плавное каждое движение Дженсена?- Джош понизил голос так, что он превратился в шепот. В зале стояла идеальная тишина, поэтому это был единственный звук, нарушавший молчание. Джей под руководством этого шепота, как заколдованный, смотрел на Эклза, переводя взгляд с одной детали одежды на другую и акцентируя внимание на тех вещах, о которых говорил фотограф.  
\- Видишь, рукава рубашки расстегнуты и свободно свисают, чуть обхватывая запястья. Ведь, правда, стоит ему взмахнуть рукой и он полетит?  
\- Правда,- прошептал Джаред, который уже ничего не слышал кроме вкрадчивого, приятно звучащего голоса и ничего не видел кроме ослепительно белого Дженсена, стоящего перед ним.  
\- Смотри внимательно, Джаред. Его глаза. Посмотри в его глаза. Такие зеленые, как вечность, как вселенная. Кругом всё такое белое, ослепляющее и только эти глаза, как маяк, как знак, за которым нужно идти, как спасение.  
Дженсен стоял, затаив дыхание. Он вообще перестал понимать, что происходит вокруг, ощущая всей кожей, каждой клеточкой своего тела пристальный взгляд Джея. Его бросало то в холод, то в жар. Он хотел попросить Джоша остановиться, так как Падалеки прекрасно вошел в образ, и больше помощь фотографа не требовалась, но понял, что не может произнести ни слова. Джаред застыл напротив него. Вся его поза, выражение лица, даже мысли - всё сейчас было устремлено к Дженсену и только к нему.   
\- Дженсен,- этот колдовской голос добрался и до него, вытягивая из пучины непонятных и странных ощущений, которые переполняли его.- Посмотри на Джареда.   
Эклз послушно сконцентрировался на стоящем перед ним человеке, полностью отдавшись звучащему шепоту.   
\- Видишь? Джаред, как и ты без обуви. Ему тоже может быть холодно, а может жарко. Он мог потерять ботинки, а мог выкинуть в ближайшую урну. Он такой же, как и ты. Но его брюки черные, не белые. Они идеальны для него и только для него. И они черные, но это не делает их отличными от твоих. А его рубашка… Ведь Джаред тоже в рубашке. Смотри, как она четко вычерчивает его силуэт на сером фоне сада. Какой он яркий и запоминающийся в этом однообразии цвета. Каждое его движение, каждый жест, такой неуловимый и быстрый, но вместе с тем четкий и ясный. Он весь, как заточенная сталь. Он будто прорезает воздух, проходит сквозь него. Ему не надо лететь, потому что воздух не удержит его. Он тоньше, он резче, он быстрее.. Ты видишь, Дженсен?  
Эклз, наверное, бы даже кивнул в ответ, но это было невозможно. Он чувствовал, что стоит только отвести взгляд и Джаред тут же исчезнет. Сделает одно неуловимое движение и пропадет, оставив лишь незримый, еле заметный след.  
\- Дженсен, посмотри ему в глаза,- всё больше и больше вдохновляясь, говорил Джош. Он видел, что оба актера уже полностью погружены в образы и остался буквально последний штрих и можно начинать настоящую работу.   
\- Его глаза. Они такие теплые, искрящиеся. В них нет ничего чужого, резкого, грубого. Они приносят успокоение и защиту. Это глаза цвета осени, полная противоположность твоим. Джаред, ты же видишь глаза Дженсена? Какого они цвета?  
\- Весны,- с трудом разлепив губы, прошептал Падалеки, сам не зная, почему сказал это.  
\- Именно!- чуть повысив голос, произнес Джош.- Две противоположности: весна и осень, черный и белый, покой и неистовство, плавность и резкость. Два полюса, которые настолько различны, что сложно вообразить. Но они и схожи. Так сильно, что становится страшно от этого понимания. И это всё вы. Сегодня будет так: белый и черный, вода и огонь, тень и свет, весна и осень… Дженсен и Джаред.   
Фотограф удовлетворенно кивнул, видя, что модели больше не слышат его голоса, как такового, а только реагируют на его интонацию, высоту, громкость. Они полностью во власти образа, растворяясь в серых цветах сада и одновременно резко выделяясь на его фоне.  
\- Смотрите, просто смотрите,- не дыша от восторга, прошептал Джош.  
 _Вспышка._  
Две фигуры стоящие так близко, что, кажется, их разделяет только тонкая, прозрачная стена. Они неподвижны, но в этой застывшей картине, больше движения, чем где бы то ни было. Воздух вокруг них искрится, захлебываясь от напряжения, от невозможности прикоснуться друг к другу, потому что они слишком разные, чтоб даже стоять рядом.  
 _Вспышка._  
Белый силуэт на сером фоне. Ему нет дела ни до чего, только пустота вокруг него. И где-то вдалеке еще один силуэт, но черный. Он ищет что-то среди переплетенных между собой ветвей деревьев, но не находит.  
 _Вспышка._  
Взмах белой руки-крыла и воздух, подхватывающий его. Один отчаянный черный рывок, рассекающий прозрачное пространство вокруг на пополам и желание удержать любой ценой.  
 _Вспышка._  
Только четкость, только резкость, только яркость черного цвета. И серый фон отступает под его яростным напором, теряясь где-то в глубине сада. И лишь у самого края, переходя в кристально-белый, всеохватывающий, ослепляющий цвет, взрывается нестерпимым сиянием.  
 _Вспышка._  
Всегда противоположности, всегда полюса, всегда врознь. Белый и черный. И посередине нейтральная полоса серого.   
_Вспышка._  
Весна, приобретающая неистовство зеленого цвета. Осень, превращающаяся в абсолютное тепло пастельно-коричневого. Серое ничто вокруг.  
 _Вспышка._  
Черный рассекает белое, едва касаясь края рукава. Белое поглощает черное, проскальзывая по краю рубашки.   
_Вспышка._  
Серый царит кругом, завоевывая пространство. Нет ни белого, ни черного. Есть только ветхий, туманный сад, помнящий о том, что эти цвета когда-то были в природе.   
_Вспышка._  
Один жест… сверкающая белая полоса склоняет голову в надежде на спасение. Один жест, черный звенящий звук, готов потеряться в зелени спрятанной вселенной.   
_Вспышка._  
Вечная весна. Вечная осень. Черный и белый, так далеко, как только может быть. И в тоже время так близко, что для воздуха не остается места. Пространство поделено пополам. Серого больше нет.   
_Вспышка._  
Боги.

 

_20 апреля._

_Моя жизнь состоит из работы и походов к врачу. Ну и, пожалуй, приема лекарств. Плюс редкие минуты покоя, когда ничего не болит, и можно сидеть и думать о чем угодно. Например, о зиме, которую я никогда не увижу, о весне, которая будет последней в моей жизни, о лете, которое я могу не пережить, об осени, которую я могу не застать. Поэтому лучше не думать, а просто уйти на прогулку с Джеем и его собаками. Поноситься по парку, играя в догоняшки с Сэди, покормить хот-догами Херли и Джареда. Посидеть на лавочке, болтая о всякой чепухе, помечтать о том, чем мы займемся после окончания сериала. У Джея столько планов, столько идей и, что приятно, в них есть я.  
Порой, Джаред бывает просто очарователен в своей заботе. Он приносит мне на ланч свежий салат из овощей, следит за тем, чтоб я не ел ничего вредного, даже почитал в интернете про язву желудка и теперь пичкает меня каким-то специальным соком. Если бы только это могло меня вылечить… я бы пил этот сок литрами!   
Рабочие дни стали всё напряженней. Совсем скоро нам предстоит заключительная конференция, прощальный поклон, так сказать. Крипке носится, как ненормальный, успевая абсолютно везде. Сценарий последней серии держится в секрете даже от нас, типа сюрприз. Не люблю я такие сюрпризы, особенно от Эрика! А если учесть степень его активности, то готовится что-то выходящее за рамки моей фантазии.  
Нервы на пределе. Я часто срываюсь. По-моему, уже вся съемочная группа крутит пальцем у виска и шепчется о том, что Эклз сошел с ума. Так и хочется сказать им: «Еще нет!» Но скоро… Крипке не обращает на это внимание, а Джей защищает, как всегда. Даже, когда я действительно виноват и повел себя как скотина. Он всё равно пытается меня оправдать… А мне всё тяжелей и тяжелей сдерживаться. Боюсь, что в один «прекрасный» день мои тормоза откажут окончательно и тогда пострадает и Джей. А уж что я умею делать хорошо, так это обижать людей. И чем больше я люблю человека, тем больней ему сделаю… Джареда, наверно, сожгу заживо.  
Левил пытался мне объяснить мое поведение с точки зрения медицины. Ох уж эта его невозмутимая, неспешная манера общения!  
\- Дженсен, поймите, ваше поведение абсолютно нормально. Если бы вы ходили на приемы к доктору Стэнджерсону, которого я вам посоветовал, то знали бы, что у вашего состояния есть пять стадий: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия и смирение. И сейчас вы медленно, но верно приближаетесь к стадии гнева. С каждым днем вам будет всё трудней и трудней контролировать ваше эмоциональное состояние. Хотя очень долго вы были на стадии отрицания. Но, к сожалению, всему приходит конец. Вы начинаете понимать всю серьезность своей ситуации и самая первая и логичная реакция на это – гнев. Я бы настоятельно вам рекомендовал все-таки обратиться к Стэнджерсону или другому специалисту. Или в крайнем случае рассказать правду родным и друзьям.  
Мой стиль прощания с доком становится классикой. Я бросил короткое «нет» и ушел. То есть почти ушел. Я расслышала, как доктор Левил сказал мне вслед совсем тихо:  
\- Дженсен, прошу вас, расскажите.  
Деревянная дверь в его кабинет закрывается совершенно бесшумно.  
Зато у меня появилось больше информации. Жаль, что не продается такая книга «Как с легкостью умереть за год». Я бы купил. По дороге от доктора заехал в книжный магазин и час проходил по отделам. Кажется, я искал именно эту книгу… В итоге купил Джею большую, цветную энциклопедию про собак. Он любит такие штуки. Потом заехал за его любимыми конфетами, хоть мне было совсем не по пути. Джаред так и продолжает забывать покупать их. Я уже начинаю сомневаться, кто из нас двоих на самом деле любит эти сладости.   
Приехав домой, я отправился в гараж. Недавно приобрел себе подержанный Kawasaki GPZ 500 S, 1999 года выпуска. Вот теперь вожусь с ним в свободное время, которое случается в основном по ночам. Собираюсь перетащить его на стоянку съемочной площадки. Надоело ездить на машине!  
Джей говорит, что это безрассудство! И это он мне говорит?! Обозвал меня самоубийцей и предупредил, что не будет отскребать меня от дороги, если что-то случится. Аргументы у него были неплохие:  
1.Джен, ты стал рассеянным и невнимательным.  
2.Ты часто плохо себя чувствуешь.  
3.Дороги, черт побери, весной в Канаде скользкие из-за дождей, а ты носишься, как сумасшедший.  
Очень точно удалось передать аргументы Джареда. Вот так он и сказал и еще ко всему пнул меня слегка коленом.   
Но мотоцикл – это святое. Это скорость, это свобода, это возможность забыть обо всем… А вовсе не способ свести счеты с жизнью. Для этого покупают пистолет или что-то в этом роде. А я купил мотоцикл.  
Интересно, между гневом и страхом можно поставить знак равно? Задумывался я хоть раз, что может произойти с человеком, если на скорости сто двадцать миль в час у него случится припадок? Успеет ли он дотянуться до своих таблеток? Почувствует ли вообще приближение этого приступа? И удержится ли он на мотоцикле?... Удержусь ли я на мотоцикле?...  
В одном доктор Левил прав, всё когда-нибудь заканчивается. И стадия отрицания, и жизнь…  
Я поражаюсь, как мне удается так ненавидеть себя и продолжать каждое утро просыпаться и жить? Гнев, гнев, гнев… Один из смертных грехов, если я не ошибаюсь. А я не ошибаюсь. Тут я прав.   
Я больше не могу говорить «нет» своей болезни и прятаться от нее за каждодневной рутиной. Не могу убеждать себя, что это плохой сон, неудачная роль, несмешной розыгрыш. Ничего не пройдет и всё БУДЕТ плохо. И единственный способ не видеть этого – ослепнуть. А что ослепляет лучше гнева?   
Разве что страх и боль…  
1.Отрицание.*слово зачеркнуто*  
2.Гнев.  
3.Торг.  
4.Депрессия.  
5.Смирение._

_Дженсен Эклз_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« На тебя не хватает сил.  
>  На тебя не хватает боли.  
> Оторванный лист горько плыл  
> Светлою, тихой водою…»_
> 
> _В.С.  
> _

\- Дженсен, подожди! Постой! Да остановись же ты!!- Джаред перешел на бег, пытаясь догнать Эклза, который буквально вылетел со съемочной площадки минуту назад, как был в костюме и гриме.- Джен! Cтой!!  
Дженсен не реагировал на окрики Падалеки и продолжал быстро удаляться от съемочной площадки. Кожаная куртка Дина тускло мерцала, когда он попадал в круги желтого света, падающего от фонарей. Можно было разглядеть, что джинсы на Эклзе сильно порваны и заляпаны грязью вперемешку с бутафорской кровью. Руки он засунул глубоко в карманы и сильно ссутулился, будто стараясь полностью спрятаться в куртку, как черепаха в панцирь. Шаг был какой-то рваный и неуверенный, его то и дело слегка заносило в сторону, только это останавливало от того, чтобы не перейти на бег.   
\- Дженсен, сто-о-ой!!- закричал Джаред, что есть сил, практически догоняя друга.  
И когда до того оставалось пару шагов, и Джей уже вытянул руку, чтобы схватить беглеца за плечо, Эклз резко остановился и повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Падалеки.   
\- Что тебе надо?! Оставь меня в покое!!- выкрикнул Дженсен, грубо толкая Джареда в грудь, так что он невольно отступил на пару шагов.   
\- Джен, послушай меня…- успокаивающе начал Джей, но Эклз тут же зло оборвал его.  
\- Я не хочу тебя слушать! Ни тебя, ни кого другого! Убирайся!! Иди, снимайся в последнем эпизоде!!- губы Джена скривились в издевательской ухмылке, и он быстро заговорил, подражая голосу Крипке.- Парни, сегодня такой важный день. Это станет вершиной нашей работы. Сотни фанатов будут рыдать у экранов телевизоров, когда увидят это. Мы должны постараться!  
Дженсен от отвращения скривился, будто его заставили говорить какие-то мерзости или делать что-нибудь плохое. Он зло пнул носком ботинка несуществующий камень, подняв небольшое облачко пыли, и сказал:  
\- Иди, делай шоу! Ну же, проваливай отсюда, Падалеки!! Что встал, как столб?!  
Дженсен тяжело дышал, будто каждое слово давалось с трудом, лицо от гнева стало белым, как полотно, а на щеках появился лихорадочный румянец. Джаред со страхом смотрел в обычно зеленые и приветливые глаза друга, теперь в них была чернота ненависти и желтоватые отблески безумия и ярости.   
\- Дженсен, ты всё не так понял. Объясни, что случилось. Мы всё исправим,- пролепетал Джей, делая неуверенный шаг к Эклзу и протягивая к нему руку.  
\- Убери от меня руки!!- тут же взорвался Джен, отскакивая от Падалеки, как от зачумленного.- Катись к своему Крипке и с ним обсуждай все вопросы! А меня оставьте в покое! Слышите, в покое!!  
Последнюю фразу он выкрикнул в сторону площадки, видимо надеясь, что в ночной тишине слова достигнут адресата. Джаред стоял перед ним, безвольно опустив плечи, даже стало казаться, что он чуть ниже ростом. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что довело Дженсена до такого состояния. Вот он лежит на полу в крови, играя умирающего Дина, и уже через секунду с криком: «Да пошли вы к черту!», на хорошей крейсерской скорости вылетает с площадки.  
\- Джен, просто скажи, что произошло? Что не так?- Джей постарался вложить в свой голос максимум спокойствия и понимания, чтобы донести до затуманенного сознания Эклза, что он не один и у него есть друг.  
\- Что не так?- Дженсен понизил голос до шепота и вплотную приблизился к Джареду, встав прямо перед ним и слегка наклонившись вперед, так что Падалеки мог чувствовать горячее дыхание у себя на шее.- Свет… Мотор… Дин умирает… Ему плохо… Ему безумно больно… Ему дико страшно… И рядом никого… Ни-ко-го. Нет Сэма, который мог бы взять его за руку и сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Нет отца, потому что он умер, оставив Дина без защиты… одного… в этом жестоком, страшном мире. Дин дрожит. Он боится. Может быть, впервые в жизни ему страшно за себя, а не за кого-то другого. И Дин знает… Сэму не успеть. Брат не придет и не спасет его… Сэма даже не будет рядом, когда он будет умирать. Страх… Боль… Отчаянье. Он чувствует, как пол около него заливает кровью. Его кровью. Она липкая и холодная. Уже холодная. Он бы засмеялся, как это делал всегда, но ему слишком страшно… слишком. Он один… совсем один. Брошенный, одинокий ребенок, за которым никто не придет. Ему безумно страшно, неимоверно страшно. Дин так больше не может… Нет… нет… нет.  
Горло Джареда сдавило от непонятного гнетущего чувства, которое поднималось из глубины души, с каждым словом произнесенным тихим, вкрадчивым голосом. Каждый звук, как осколок стекла, впивался в кожу, заставляя содрогаться всем телом. Запах грязи, пота и каких-то химических веществ смещался с привычным и знакомым запахом Дженсена, проникая в легкие и затрудняя дыхание. Джей чувствовал, как слезы заполняют глаза, но почему-то не текут по щекам, а впитываются в организм, заполняя его концентрированной болью. А голос Дженсена продолжал звучать так близко, что казалось этот голос в самой голове.  
\- И смерть уже рядом. Она уродлива. Дин больше не может дышать. Он отчаянно пытается, но не может. Нет. Всё решено. Смерть наклоняется к нему. Ужас… ужас… ужас. Он не может кричать. А если б мог, то повторял бы одно: Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми… Пустота. Никого рядом. Пустота… и бесконечный страх.   
Зрачки расширились, изменяя цвет глаз и оставляя лишь тонкий ободок орехового цвета. В тусклом свете фонаря сверкнула маленькая капля, прочертившая кривую дорожку по грязной щеке. Джаред вздрогнул, когда Эклз отстранился от него. Глаза Дженсена странно блестели, как кукольные, пугая своей безжизненностью. Его губы дрогнули, и он произнес:  
\- И тут он улыбнулся…  
\- Кто?- еле слышно спросил Джаред, неотрывно следя за каждым движением друга.   
Дженсен на мгновение замер, как бы задумавшись, даже приложил палец к губам, как делал обычно, если думает над чем-то важным. Потом внимательно посмотрел в глаза Джареда, так что ему стало не по себе.   
\- Помощник оператора. Он улыбнулся,- Дженсен сделал пару шагов назад, отдаляясь от Падалеки.- Ему было смешно. Дин умирал. Понимаешь? Умирал!! Я умирал!! А ему было смешно!! Этому гребанному ублюдку было смешно!!  
Дженсен схватился руками за голову, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. Эклза била крупная дрожь и всё сильнее шатало. Его ладонь скользнула по лицу, размазывая кровь и грязь, в каком-то неистовом желании стереть всё это, уничтожить, забыть. Рот открылся в беззвучном крике, кожа стала еще бледнее, а искусственный свет фонаря придавал ей мертвенный, желтоватый оттенок. Джен закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержаться, и снова схватился за голову. Его лицо исказила гримаса боли.   
\- Джен, не надо!  
Джаред отчаянно рванулся к нему, желая защитить, уберечь, успокоить, объяснить, что всё совсем не так. Но Эклз шарахнулся от него в сторону, глядя на Джея исподлобья, как загнанный в ловушку зверь.  
\- Убирайся, Падалеки!! Уходи!  
\- Джен, не будь идиотом! Всё совсем не так!- закричал Джаред, сжимая от бессилия кулаки.- Послушай же меня!  
\- Нет! И не смотри на меня своим фирменным, умильным взглядом! Чертов щенок!! Какой нахрен щенок?! Двухметровый дуболом! Наивный, тупой подросток! Может принести тебе твоих обожаемых конфет, с которыми ты не расстаешься?! Попробуй хоть раз в жизни заняться чем-то серьезным, а не всякой хренью! Сделай что-нибудь полезное, а?! Вместо того, чтобы стоять здесь и хлопать глазами!!  
Дженсен раскинул руки в стороны, откинув голову назад, и расхохотался. Его жуткий смех разносился в темноте, отдаваясь эхом и затихая вдали. Джаред стоял, вцепившись в края своей куртки, на щеках горели яркие пятна, а глаза потемнели от ярости.  
\- А ты, ты хоть что-нибудь сделал?! Хоть одно стоящее дело за свою жизнь?! Ну же, Джен, ответь!!- заорал Падалеки, что есть сил.  
Дженсен дернулся, будто от удара, и замолчал, уставившись на Джея. А тот продолжал:  
\- Что тебя не устраивает?! Твоя жизнь, которая на разряд лучше, чем у большинства?! Твое смазливое лицо, которое действует на всех, как магнит?! Что не так?! Ты сам ничего не сделал за всё это время! Тебе нечем гордиться! И не ты должен мне указывать, Джен! Для начала, попытайся хоть чего-то достигнуть… а потом суди,- неожиданно тихо закончил Джаред. Злость, кипевшая внутри него, улеглась, уступив место состраданию и вине. Ему больше не хотелось ссориться и кричать. Ведь вот же он, Дженсен, стоит перед ним, такой потерянный и одинокий. Его обидели, не поняли и оставили… совсем как маленького ребенка. Ведь только дети могут так остро переживать свои неудачи, свои ошибки. Кто-то смеялся над ним. Зачем? Как он мог?! И теперь ему больно от этого. Он старается защититься, спрятаться за крик и злобу. И вместо того, чтобы помочь – отвечаешь ему тем же. Джаред зажмурился на миг, осознавая всю глупость своего поступка. В сердце что-то кольнуло, заставляя поморщиться от боли. Падалеки открыл глаза и сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Джен, я не хотел… я… я… прости.  
\- Иди к черту…- зло бросил ему в лицо Эклз и, развернувшись, побежал в сторону стоянки.  
\- Дженсен!!  
Джаред сорвался с места и кинулся за ним, буквально через пару секунд. Он только успел добежать до ворот парковки, как мотоцикл друга вывернул из-за угла и пронесся мимо него, набирая скорость.  
\- Джен!- с отчаяньем закричал Джаред, понимая, что в таком состоянии Эклза не то что за руль спортивного мотоцикла, а за «руль» игрушечной деревянной лошадки пускать нельзя. Но Дженсен естественно не остановился, скорее всего, не услышав голоса Падалеки из-за гула мотора. Джаред по инерции пробежал несколько метров вслед, прежде чем остановится. Ему ничего не оставалось, как смотреть на быстро удаляющуюся фигуру.   
Вот Дженсен достиг конца улочки и уже собирался свернуть направо, когда вдруг мотоцикл повело в сторону и заднее колесо стало заносить. Рука, лежащая на тормозе, дернулась, но это не помогло. Мотоцикл скользнул вперед, наклоняясь к самой земле и сбрасывая седока на дорогу. Визг тормозов и страшный скрежет металла об асфальт.   
Джаред видел как за мгновение мотоцикл, едущий на большой скорости по дороге, упал на бок и полетел в кювет. Сердце болезненно сжалось, еще не понимая, но чувствуя опасность.   
\- Дженсен!!!  
Водитель мотоцикла отлетел в сторону и прокатился по земле кубарем несколько метров, прежде чем остановиться и замереть без движения, распластавшись на дороге.   
\- Кто-нибудь помогите!!- закричал Джаред в сторону съемочной площадки.  
Он сорвался с места и бросился к повороту, где произошла авария. Подошвы ботинок, казалось, горели и плавили под собой асфальт. Воздух разрывал легкие, с шумом выходя изо рта. Сердце просто захлебывалось от притока крови, не справляясь с адреналином и ужасом. Впереди маячила фигура, лежащая на дороге. Она с трудом напоминала человека, скорее сломанную игрушку, которая развалиться на части, если к ней прикоснуться.   
\- Джен!  
Джаред с размаху упал на колени перед телом Эклза, сбивая их в кровь, но абсолютно не чувствуя этого.   
\- Джен, скажи что-нибудь, Джен!  
Он поспешно перевернул Дженсена на спину и трясущимися руками стащил шлем с его головы. Лицо друга было в крови. Но не только лицо. Джинсы, куртка, рубашка, руки – всё было в крови. Джей уже перестал понимать, где бутафорская кровь, а где настоящая. Его взгляд отчаянно метался по телу Дженсена, пытаясь определить тяжесть ранений.  
\- Джен, пожалуйста… Ну же!  
Он потряс Эклза за плечи, но тот не отозвался. Лишь дернулась голова и с уголка рта стекла тоненькая струйка крови к подбородку. Джаред еле слышно вскрикнул и вцепился зубами в собственный кулак, чтобы не завыть от безысходности и испуга.   
Со стороны съемочной площадки раздались взволнованные голоса, было слышно, как к ним бегут люди. Ночная тишина заполнилась невнятным гулом и какими-то шорохами.   
\- Джени… - прошептал Джаред, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Эклз.  
Он почувствовал, как вздрогнула, поднимаясь, грудь и раздался тихий стон, который тут же потонул в шуме, захлестнувшей их толпы.

 

_27 мая._

_В больнице не так уж плохо кормят. Точнее сказать «никак». Еда здесь не имеет вкуса и какого-то привычного запаха, но это и не важно. Она дает организму необходимые вещества для функционирования и этого вполне достаточно.  
Я смутно помню то, что произошло перед аварией, если можно назвать то позорное падение с мотоцикла аварией. В памяти всплывают отрывки каких-то фраз, прикосновения Джея, которые в тот момент вызывали раздражение и агрессию. Еще помню бешеную злость, которая бурлила во мне, ища выхода. Всё-таки ей удалось прорвать последний барьер моего здравомыслия и вырваться наружу. Как уродливо может быть это чувство. И какие ужасные последствия остаются после её ухода.  
Хотя ушла злость далеко не сразу.  
Помню отчаянные крики Джея и отвратительный скрип тормозов… и темнота.   
Почему я не умер?  
Я помню свое вчерашнее пробуждение в больнице. Первое, что я почувствовал – это была острая, пульсирующая боль в сломанной руке и гнев. Снова гнев, ярость, злость, ненависть. Всё то, что люди так тщательно прячут в себя от посторонних глаз. Даже появление лечащего врача вызвало у меня раздражение. Я отвечал ему с неохотой, а когда дело коснулось моей медицинской карты, вообще нагрубил и отправил за разъяснениями к доктору Левелу. Плюс ко всему я никого не хотел видеть. Даже Джареда.   
Пришлось наорать на сиделку, чтоб до нее дошло, что «мистер Эклз» не желает, чтоб его навешали. Исключения не было ни для кого. Помню это жгучее, непреодолимое чувство, такое необъяснимое, даже мазохистское желание остаться в одиночестве. Жутко болела левая рука (да и сейчас болит), заглушая головную боль. Саднила кожа от царапин и порезов. Думать ни о чем не хотелось. Правда, одна противная, ехидная мыслишка не желала оставлять в покое. «Ты сорвал съемки. Ты сорвал съемки. Ты сорвал съемки. Ты сорвал съемки. Ты…» . И так по кругу без перерыва. Логично, что такой расклад злил меня еще больше, доводя до абсолютно неадекватного состояния. И именно в тот момент, когда я мечтал кого-нибудь прикончить лишь только для того, чтобы заткнуть эту мысль и унять боль, появился Джаред. У этого парня есть два редких таланта: один – это появляться как раз тогда, когда надо и второй, приходить, ну, ОЧЕНЬ не вовремя. В том случае ярко проявился второй талант.   
Когда дверь открылась, я грубо крикнул:  
\- Мне ничего не надо! Проваливайте!  
Как же мне сейчас стыдно за каждое произнесенное мной слово. За каждую мыль, которая имела несчастье прийти в мою дурную голову.  
Но человек открывший дверь не собирался уходить. Более того, он зашел внутрь и поздоровался со мной.  
\- Уходи.  
Мне, действительно, было всё равно, кто пришел, хоть Папа Римский.   
\- Это я уже слышал. Удиви меня какой-нибудь новой фразой.  
Иногда, Джей бывает чрезвычайно ироничным и упрямым. Спасибо ему за это.  
\- Тем более, уходи.  
Кажется, меня заклинило. Это было естественно, если учесть мое состояние и некоторые другие факты, о которых Джаред понятия не имел.  
\- Я принес тебе цветы.  
Столько упрямства и настойчивости он не проявлял давно. Уже по голосу было понятно, что Джей никуда не уйдет, чтобы я не сказал и не сделал. Ему стоило швырнуть этот букет в меня.   
\- Ненавижу цветы!  
Сейчас мне больше хочется сказать: «Ненавижу себя!» Так звучит гораздо убедительней. Джаред не поверил моему заявлению, да и с чего бы. Хотя после всех тех гадостей, что я ему наговорил, удивительно, что он вообще пришел.  
\- Я знаю, что ты любишь лилии.  
Повернувшись к нему лицом, я увидел, как он ставит в вазу, которая стояла на тумбочке, большой букет белых лилий. Он был прав. Я обожаю эти цветы, особенно их восхитительный запах, от которого кружится голова и перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Унеси отсюда этот веник! У меня будет болеть голова от этого отвратительного запаха.   
Что было отвратительным тогда, так это мое поведение, а никак не цветы, которые, к слову сказать, были великолепны! Джаред повернулся ко мне и нахмурился, а потом жестко и четко произнес:  
\- Джен, прекращай. Я знаю, что ты зол на оператора, знаю, что зол на себя из-за той аварии и вообще на весь мир за то, что он несовершенен.  
Джаред, действительно, знал меня.  
\- Но может уже достаточно? Разве тебе мало всего того, что ты натворил?  
\- Ха!  
Сколько патетики было в этом «ха»! Я могу вести себя, как полный урод!   
\- Можешь говорить и делать что хочешь. Но я знаю, что ты просто напуган. Так глупо и безответственно ты ведешь себя только тогда, когда чего-то боишься.  
Если бы он знал НАСКОЛЬКО прав.   
\- Ты боишься всех этих перемен, связанных с окончанием шоу, боишься смены привычной обстановки, боишься потерять всё то, что успел приобрести здесь. Но ведь это всё никуда не денется! Джен, ты понимаешь? Всё останется с тобой. И твой домик в Канаде, в который ты сможешь приезжать в свободное от работы время и твоя популярность, потому что ты великолепный актер, которого ждут грандиозные проекты и перспективные роли. Все твои друзья и приятели никуда не испаряться, а по-прежнему будут общаться с тобой. Я уж точно никуда не пропаду! От меня тебе никогда не избавиться!  
Как мне хотелось сказать, что мне больше никто и не нужен! Эта мысль пробилась сквозь завесу моего раздражения и злости, словно солнечный луч, освещая нечто хорошее в моей душе. Видимо, Джаред заметил этот проблеск, эту незначительную перемену в моем состоянии и продолжил с еще большим энтузиазмом.  
\- Мы починим твой мотоцикл, и ты снова сможешь гонять по дорогам, как ненормальный, до икоты пугая меня и всех остальных. Мы устроим грандиозную прощальную вечеринку в честь конца шоу и будем пить на ней только сок, и есть только тушеные овощи и котлеты на пару. А если будешь питаться правильно, то твоя язва может зарубцеваться и всё будет замечательно. Я читал о таких случаях. Никакой болезни, только насморк раз в год да больное горло, от того, что ты в нереальных количествах ешь мороженое.   
Я чувствовал, как от каждого его слова у меня внутри что-то рушится. Как с грохотом падают камни возводимой мной стены. Чувствовал всю ту боль, что так долго прятал в самые глубины, все те страхи, от которых сознательно отворачивался. Где-то в висках бился пульс, заглушая некоторые слова Джея. Дыхание превратилось в самый сложный в мире процесс. Мне казалось, что я вообще забыл, что это такое - «дыхание». Глаза разъедало от слез, которые все эти месяцы копились там, отравляя мой организм. А Джаред всё говорил…  
\- Всё это будет, Джен, поверь! Твоя рука – это ничего! Помнишь, я тоже ломал руку? И не один раз ломал, если честно. Пустяк! К тому же доктор сказал, что это даже не перелом, а трещина. Заживет за месяц, и станешь как новенький. Снова будешь кидать Херли мячик своим коронным броском левой. За раз сделаешь меня в гоночки. Хотя ты и так всегда выигрываешь. Жизнь – замечательна! Всё еще впереди! Зачем злиться и раздражаться? Ведь ты лучше всех в мире смеешься!  
Когда он это говорил, то был похож на ребенка. На самого прекрасного и замечательного ребенка в мире! Я чувствовал, как останавливается сердце от каждого слова, как всё это рвет меня на части. Гнева не осталось… нет. И злости… и ненависти… и раздражения. Ничего. Просто слезы вдруг заскользили по моим щекам двумя неровными мокрыми дорожками.   
\- Представь, как мы всё же съездим в Японию следующей весной, чтобы посмотреть, как цветет сакура. Ведь мы же собирались! Ты будешь с умным видом поправлять меня, когда я буду пытаться сказать что-нибудь по-японски, но будет получаться какая-то ерунда. А этим летом я устрою супер вечеринку на свой день рождения, и ты будешь VIP-гость! Будем теперь пытаться в мой торт воткнуть кучу свечей! У нас столько всего впереди! У тебя столько всего впереди! Всё это ждет тебя и только тебя!  
Он улыбался… Боже, как он улыбался. Всё вокруг светилось от этой улыбки. Джаред подошел ко мне близко-близко. Я смотрел на него, как ребенок на сильного и умного взрослого, который может защитить и спасти от всего на свете. Он заметил мои слезы и сказал:  
\- Всё будет хорошо.  
Я не выдержал. Просто не смог. Я схватил его руку, сжимая изо всех сил, и забормотал, задыхаясь и сбиваясь:  
\- Я умру… я умру… я умру… ум…я… я… умру… умру.  
Наверное, я был похож на сумасшедшего или же был им. Джаред явно испугался за мое умственное и эмоциональное состояние. Я бы тоже испугался, если бы кто-то из моих друзей начал нести такой бред, после абсолютно неадекватного поведения и удара головой об асфальт. Но меня было уже не остановить. Мои губы, как будто сами повторяли и повторяли эти два слова, которые уже давно звучат у меня в мозгу… каждую минуту… каждую секунду. Кожа болела от слез… Не знал, что такое вообще бывает. Но каждая слезинка, каждый влажный след, оставленный ею на моей щеке, причинял нестерпимую боль.   
Джаред опустился на кровать и обнял меня. Прижал к себе так крепко, что у меня даже потемнело в глазах. Но вот парадокс – дышать стало легче. Он гладил меня по голове и говорил, что все это ерунда, и никто еще не умирал от язвы желудка и перелома руки. Джей даже пытался шутить, с умным видом повторяя, что глупость не смертельный диагноз.  
А я не мог ему ничего объяснить. Не мог крикнуть: «Зато рак - смертельный!» Может, я так и кричал, но только в своем воображении.  
Не знаю, сколько это всё продолжалось. Понятие времени выпало из моего сознания. Я несколько потерялся в пространстве. Помню, как Джаред лег рядом со мной на больничной кровати, вытянувшись во весь свой рост, и обнял за плечи, прижимая к себе. Он занял практически всю постель, оставив мне совсем немного места с краю. Но мне было достаточно и этого. Я положил голову ему на грудь и слушал, как ровно и уверено бьется его сердце. Бьется так, как и должно. Так, как никогда уже не биться моему. Я думал, что его сердце такое большое, что могло бы биться за нас обоих. Думал и о том, что Джей так и не понял, что я пытался ему сказать. А у меня как обычно не хватило слов объяснить. И уже и не хватит.  
Но тогда, засыпая, я подумал, что у меня еще есть шанс хотя бы немного продлить свою жизнь. Продлить настолько, чтобы осталась возможность набраться смелости и сказать, как сильно я ЕГО люблю! И что вся моя жизнь уместилась в те три года знакомства с ним и мне не на что жаловаться. Надо радоваться, что вообще встретил Джареда и получил возможность жить.   
Сон был облегчением, наградой за всё то, что пережил за последние двое суток. И во сне я чувствовал чье-то присутствие рядом. Наверное, даже умерев, буду чувствовать Джея так же хорошо, как сейчас.   
Сегодня проснулся уже под вечер. В палате никого не было. Только белые лилии ярким пятном выделялись в полутьме комнаты. Это было главным доказательством, что Джаред в самом деле был здесь. Ничего другого мне не надо.   
Зашла медсестра и осведомилась о моем самочувствии, сказала, что завтра меня выпишут, а через месяц снимут гипс. Джаред был прав.  
Надо быстрее возвращаться на съемки, остался последний дубль - смерть Дина. Так сказать репетиция… для меня.  
Но теперь у меня появилось странное, непреодолимое желание бороться. И я намерен сказать об этом Левилу, и, надеюсь, он поможет. Или попытается.   
1.Отрицание *слово зачеркнуто*  
2\. Гнев. *слово зачеркнуто*  
3\. Торг.  
4\. Депрессия.  
5\. Смирение. _

_P.S. Хотя я знаю, что будет в конце… Финальный дубль. Камера. Мотор. Смерть._

_Дженсен Эклз_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _« Я твое грустное солнце_  
>  С букетиком фиалок под дождем.  
> Я имя твое, произнесенное жестом…»
> 
>  
> 
> _Би-2_  
> 

\- Доктор, прошу вас! Я выполнял все ваши предписания, придерживался строгой диеты… Я делал всё что мог. Помогите мне!- Дженсен привстал в кресле, опираясь на подлокотники, но тут же упал обратно, так как руки дрогнули, не в силах удержать вес всего тела.- Я старался, правда…  
\- Дженсен, выслушайте меня. Дело совсем не в вас…- мягко начал Левил, вставая из-за стола и подходя к Эклзу.  
\- А в чем? Это потому что я не посещал психолога? Я буду, доктор, буду. Теперь у меня есть свободное время, съемки окончены. Я мог бы ходить на индивидуальную и групповую терапию, мог бы посещать различные процедуры.  
Доктор подошел вплотную и успокаивающе дотронулся до плеча актера. Тот с надеждой поднял на него глаза, в которых читалась немая мольба и готовность на всё. Левил тяжело вздохнул и, сняв очки, потер переносицу, и сказал:  
\- Это замечательно, что у вас появилось время на терапию и процедуры, но поймите уже поздно. Лечение надо было начинать еще четыре месяца назад, только тогда бы оно могло принести результат, а так ничего мы не добьемся. Ко всему прочему это может ухудшить ваше самочувствие. Мне жаль.  
Он снова надел очки и подошел к окну, повернувшись спиной к креслу, в котором сидел пациент . Дженсен не сводил с него взгляд, следя за всеми передвижениями врача, за каждым его жестом.  
\- Но вы говорили, что есть экспериментальное, агрессивное лечение,- прошептал Эклз, с отчаяньем смотря на Левила. Его пальцы впились в обшивку кресла, а лицо от напряжения стало еще бледней.  
\- Простите, Дженсен,- доктор повернулся к нему и удрученно покачал головой, разводя руками.- Я больше ничем не могу вам помочь. Сегодня я назначу вам более сильные лекарства. Они относятся к опиатам, поэтому их вы сможете получать у нас в аптеке, внизу. Думаю, что ваши головные боли усилятся в течение этого месяца. Мне, правда, жаль.  
\- Да, да, конечно…- Эклз потер рукой лоб и нахмурился.  
Голова в последнее время болела почти не переставая, что очень мешало ему четко мыслить. Он неуверенно встал на ноги. В глазах тут же всё поплыло и Дженсену пришлось ухватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Доктор быстро подошел к нему и осторожно усадил назад в кресло.  
\- Посидите пока в моем кабинете. Я схожу за вашими таблетками и заодно позову медсестру, чтобы она сделала вам необходимые уколы. Обещаю, станет легче.  
\- Спасибо, док…- пробормотал Джен и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза.  
Он слышал, как закрылась дверь за врачом. В кабинете стало тихо. Только было слышно, как бурлят пузырьки воздуха в аквариуме, где плавали мелкие цветные рыбки. В висках что-то мерно стучало, эхом отдаваясь в затылке. Дженсен осторожно прикоснулся к своей взъерошенной макушке и тут же со стоном отдернул руку. Даже такое легкое прикосновение к голове вызывало жуткую боль, будто что-то давило на череп изнутри, пытаясь вырваться наружу.  
\- Во мне живет чужой…- усмехнулся Эклз и тут же скривился от боли.  
Немного отдышавшись, он добавил:  
.- Или я становлюсь чужим…  
Дверь снова открылась, впуская кого-то в комнату, но Дженсен даже не повернулся, боясь сделать лишнее движение.  
\- Вы в порядке, Дженсен?- раздался совсем близко голос доктора Левила.  
\- Угу,- промычал в ответ актер, не открывая глаз и не двигаясь.  
\- Я думаю, что вам стоит сегодня остаться в больнице.  
\- Нет, не стоит.  
Дженсен с трудом открыл глаза и сел прямо, переводя взгляд на склонившегося над ним врача.  
\- Я поеду домой. Если вы не в состоянии мне помочь, то уж лучше я буду умирать дома. Ведь вы не в состоянии?  
В голосе слышался отблеск угасающей надежды, и в глазах мелькнуло что-то светлое и искрящееся, освещая зеленоватую муть постоянной боли.  
\- Простите,- грустно вздохнул доктор, протягивая ему оранжевый пузырек с таблетками.- Мне бы очень хотелось, но я не могу. Лечение надо было начинать намного раньше… Намного. Единственное, что мы можем это облегчить вашу боль.  
\- Боль…- эхом отозвался Эклз.  
Он оперся локтями на колени и закрыл лицо руками. Его плечи вздрогнули. Левил с состраданием взглянул на него и еще раз коснулся его руки, как бы извиняясь. Дженсен вскинул голову и глазами, блестящими от слез, посмотрел на врача. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал надломлено и глухо:  
\- Доктор, я не хочу умирать… не хочу. Почему это случилось со мной? Я не вынесу больше этой боли… Вы сказали, что будет еще больней, но я больше не могу. Сделайте хоть что-нибудь! Умоляю! Я не могу… не могу…  
\- Дженсен, успокойтесь. Вы слышите меня.  
\- Я не хочу, доктор, не хочу. Пожалуйста…- хриплым голосом прошептал Джен, его плечи еще раз вздрогнули, глаза закрылись, и голова безвольно упала на спинку кресла.  
\- Дженсен, вы меня слышите?! Дженсен,- доктор мгновенно подскочил к нему и приложил два пальца к пульсирующей на шее артерии.  
Эклз был без сознания. Его кожа побелела, сделав резкими и чересчур заостренными черты лица. Глаза казались нарисованными на фоне темно-серых кругов от бессонницы и постоянных нервных перенапряжений. Дыхание было почти незаметным. Оно лишь позволяло организму выживать в таких условиях, а не жить в полной мере.  
Доктор Левил снял трубку телефона и быстро проговорил:  
\- Сестра, пришлите в мой кабинет санитара с каталкой и приготовьте палату и капельницу. Да, быстрее.  
Он повесил трубку и склонился над столом, опершись на кулаки. Очки снова стали мешать и как будто давить на переносицу. Левил тяжело вздохнул, уже который раз за день, и покрутил головой, разминая затекшую от напряжения шею. За его спиной скрипнула, открываясь, дверь. Доктор повернулся и увидел, как в кабинет входит санитар с каталкой и медсестра.  
\- Забирайте его. Я сейчас подойду,- распорядился врач.- И поставьте капельницу, плюс ко всем уколам, которые были запланированы на сегодня.  
\- Конечно, доктор,- отозвалась медсестра.- Позвонить его родственникам и сообщить, что мистер Эклз сегодня останется у нас?  
\- Не надо, Барбара. К сожалению, звонить некому.  
Немолодая женщина удивленно посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала.  
В это время санитар уже перетащил всё еще находящегося в бессознательном состоянии Эклза на каталку.  
\- Я зайду через десять минут. Если он придет в себя раньше, тут же сообщите мне.  
\- Да, доктор,- кивнула медсестра, и они с санитаром вышли, увозя с собой Дженсена. Дверь за ними закрылась, и Левел устало опустился в кресло. 

 

* * *

Джаред медленно шел по улице, небрежно пиная мелкие камешки. Он абсолютно не обращал внимания на летний веселый дождь, падающий с неба и шлепающий по его голове. Куртка уже порядком промокла, а джинсы были забрызганы грязью до колен. Только изредка Джей поднимал руку, чтобы смахнуть мокрые капли с лица или прикрыть глаза от слепящего солнца, которое пробивалась сквозь дождевые тучи. Вокруг царила суета небольшого городка, в котором он родился и вырос. Люди с зонтиками проходили мимо, иногда задевая его плечами и цепляясь спицами зонтов об одежду. Машины проносились с гулким ревом, обдавая прохожих тучей брызг, за что получали пожелания «доброго пути» от разобиженных людей. Но Джареда вся эта кутерьма как будто не касалась. Он просто шел мимо этого, не интересуясь происходившим вокруг.  
Просто двигался без цели, куда глаза глядят. Падалеки как-то незаметно оказался в малознакомой части города. Он остановился на перекрестке и обвел окрестности безразличным, грустным взглядом и неожиданно очень четко понял, что впереди у него еще целый день и этот день всего лишь один из многих в череде событий, называемых жизнью. Обычной жизнью, рутиной, в которой существуют миллионы и миллионы людей. Было ощущение случайности всего происходящего, его малозначительности и даже ничтожности. Будто он уже был кем-то… Кем-то таким же одиноким и потерянным. Будто так же когда-то стоял на перекрестке каких-то улиц и думал о Дженсене, который остался за сотни миль от него где-то в Канаде.  
Стоило бы позвонить ему, хотя Джаред прекрасно понимал, что так и не найдет подходящих слов. Стоило бы позвонить ему, чтобы сказать всё то, что он чувствовал. Стоило бы позвонить ему…  
Джаред засунул руку в карман и достал свой сотовый. Капли подали, разбиваясь о серебристый корпус телефона. Он откинул крышку и нажал кнопку вызова. Экран мигнул, показав последнее исчезающее деление у батарейки, и погас. Джей стоял и смотрел на темный дисплей, не видя ничего кроме своего тусклого отражения. Вода стекала по волосам за шиворот и холодными струйками обжигала кожу на спине. Падалеки как во сне поднял руку и стер капли дождя с лица. Потом захлопнул телефон и сунул обратно в карман.  
У самой обочины проехал мотоциклист, окатив застывшего парня с ног до головы. Тот только неторопливо повернул голову и проводил взглядом до поворота мчавшуюся на бешеной скорости фигуру. Внутри что-то странно вздрогнуло при воспоминании о мотоцикле и о повороте… Об аварии. Грязные капли стекали по его лицу, оставляя еле заметные следы. На этот раз он не стал стирать их, а просто развернулся и побрел в обратную сторону, туда, откуда пришел.  
Под ногами хлюпали лужи и грязь, с неба продолжал литься дождь вперемешку с солнечными лучами. Джаред засунул правую руку в карман куртки и изо всех сил сжал свой сотовый. Ему даже показалось, что он слышит хруст ломающейся панели.  
Стоило бы позвонить ему, хотя бы для того, чтобы сказать привычное; «Дженсен» и услышать в ответ самое замечательное и правильное в мире: «Джаред». Стоило бы позвонить ему, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким потерянным и уставшим.  
Дождь всё лил и лил, не обращая внимания на недовольство людей и пробивающееся солнце. Где-то совсем близко завизжали тормоза автомобиля, и водитель заорал что-то про «долговязого придурка, который не смотрит куда идет». Джаред рассеянно улыбнулся и продолжил свой путь по мокрой, скользкой дороге. Хотя он смутно представлял место куда хочет попасть… Разве что в Канаду? Но Падалеки сильно сомневался, что дойдет туда пешком.  
Он снова остановился и, вынув из кармана телефон, посмотрел на него. Экран всё так же оставался черным…  
Стоило бы позвонить ему…

* * *

Дженсен сидел в парке на скамейке, уткнувшись лицом в свои ладони, пытаясь таким нехитрым способом спрятаться от всего мира. Солнце скрылось за тучи, и подул холодный пронизывающий ветер. Канадское лето не отличалось особым теплом и мягким климатом. Деревья в парке монотонно шумели, перешептываясь между собой, о чем-то своем, секретном, которое понятно только им. Откуда-то издалека доносились детские голоса и смех. Детей не пугал ветер и приближающийся дождь. Где-то громко залаяла собака. Дженсен вздрогнул, потому что на мгновение ему показалось, что это может быть лай Сэди или Херли. Он прислушался, но ничего кроме завывания ветра не услышал. Постепенно начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, но Эклз не обращал на это никакого внимания, продолжая сидеть на скамейке всё в той же позе, склонившись к коленям и закрыв лицо руками.  
Неожиданно ему показалось, что к его плечу кто-то прикоснулся. Он замер прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Прикосновение повторилось, только теперь оно было более настойчивым. Кто-то стоял и легонько тряс его за плечо. Дженсен вскинул голову и чуть ли не столкнулся нос к носу с маленькой девочкой, стоящей около него. Девчушка была одета в теплый зеленый свитер и джинсовую юбочку с рюшечками, и всё это непостижимым образом сочеталось с розовыми колготками и крохотными белыми кроссовками. Её серые глаза смотрели на Эклза очень серьезно с явной долей беспокойства.  
\- Почему ты плачешь?- спросила малышка.  
\- Я не плачу,- ответил Джен, с удивлением смотря на свою совсем юную собеседницу.  
\- А почему ты тогда так сидишь?- в свою очередь осведомилась она и слегка наклонила голову, как делают очень любопытные воробьи.  
Дженсен не нашелся что ответить и просто пожал плечами.  
\- Значит, тебе грустно,- заключила девочка и утвердительно кивнула головой, удовлетворенная своим объяснением.- Хочешь, поиграем?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Скоро начнется дождь и тебе надо идти домой,- слабо улыбнулся Дженсен.  
\- Дождик – это хорошо,- заявила кроха, тряхнув своими косичками.- Но мама не любит дождик и уводит меня домой,- грустно закончила она.  
\- Просто она не хочет, чтобы ты промокла и простудилась.  
Девочки протянула руку и коснулась его щеки.  
\- А твоя мама разрешает тебе гулять под дождем?- спросила она.  
\- Разрешает,- кивнул Эклз, чувствуя приятное тепло от детской ладошки на своей щеке.  
\- Везет мальчишкам,- протянула собеседница и весело стукнула указательным пальчиком Эклза по носу.- Тебе водить!  
Дженсен от удивления фыркнул и отпрянул назад. Девчонка звонко рассмеялась и, лукаво посмотрев на него, протянула маленький букетик сиреневых фиалок, собранных видимо на ближайшей клумбе.  
\- Это тебе,- сказала она и подошла поближе.  
\- Мне?- почему-то растерялся Дженсен, протягивая руку и беря цветы.  
\- Да. Чтобы ты не грустил,- пояснила малышка и снова стукнула его по носу пальчиком, на этот раз осторожно, как будто говоря: «ты хороший» или «ты смешной».  
\- Спасибо,- Эклз почувствовал, как его щеки розовеют, и всё лицо горит от смущения.  
\- Больше не будешь грустить?- строго спросила сероглазая незнакомка и нахмурила бровки. Кто-то когда-то уже задавал точно такой же вопрос, только совсем в другом парке.  
\- Постараюсь,- пообещал Дженсен и, вытянув руку, легонько коснулся носика девочки. Та весело рассмеялась и погрозила ему пальчиком. Эклз улыбнулся в ответ.  
Откуда-то с конца аллеи раздался женский голос:  
\- Сэм! Ты где? Саманта, иди сюда, пора домой!  
\- Это мама,- сказала девчушка и добавила.- Скоро дождик пойдет.  
После этих слов она развернулась и поскакала по дорожки в сторону выхода из парка, откуда раздавался голос мамы. Дженсен проводил взглядом её худенькую, маленькую фигурку, пока она не скрылась за деревьями. Потом поднес цветы к лицу и понюхал. Они пахли свежестью, летом и почему-то приближающимся дождем. Он тяжело вздохнул и поднялся со скамейки. Первая крупная капля упала ему на голову, вторая скатилась по ткани ветровки на джинсы. И вот дождь забарабанил по голове, плечам, спине в полную силу. Дженсен даже не успел дойти до конца дорожки, как был уже мокрым насквозь. Он осторожно спрятал маленький букетик под куртку, чтобы защитить фиалки от дождя.  
Капли становились всё крупней и падали всё чаще. Когда он достиг небольшого озера, вокруг стояла уже стена дождя и на водной глади разбегались тысячи кругов от падающих с неба капель.  
Посетители парка как-то незаметно исчезли, вмести со своими детьми и домашними любимцами. Даже птицы попрятались и затихли. Дженсен поднял голову вверх, пытаясь рассмотреть сквозь дождь, застилающий лицо, темно-серые тучи, низко плывущие над землей. Но картинка расплывалась, из-за чего весь мир казался размытым и тусклым. Он попытался стереть воду с лица, но это оказалось бесполезно. Прозрачные струи сбегали по волосам, по щекам, подбородку, зависали маленькими капельками на ресницах, впитывались в ткань одежды, делая её мокрой и холодной.  
Дженсен поежился, начиная ощущать холод и подступающую дрожь. Голова снова начала болеть, и стук капель об асфальт теперь отдавался барабанным боем где-то в подкорке мозга. Эклз нашарил в своем кармане пузырек с лекарством. Ему очень не хотелось пить таблетки, потому что из-за них он на несколько часов будто выпадал из реальности, погружаясь в какое-то смутное наркотическое забытье. Но это было лучше, чем постоянная боль, которая оглушала и сводила с ума. Он вытащил оранжевый пузырек, но к его ужасу он оказался пуст. Дженсен даже остановился на месте, беспомощно уставившись на пустую баночку. Голова болела всё сильнее, а с собой даже не было рецепта, чтобы зайти в аптеку и пополнить запас таблеток.  
Дженсен постоял несколько минут, держась за голову одной рукой, а второй продолжая сжимать маленький букетик фиалок, и побрел в сторону выхода из парка, не обращая внимания на дождь.  
На другой стороне улицы была аптека, и он направился к ней. Сознание постепенно начало ускользать от него, погружаясь в усиливающуюся, острую боль. Звякнул дверной колокольчик, когда Дженсен зашел внутрь. Вода стекала с него в три ручья, а ботинки оставляли грязные следы на чистом, сверкающем полу аптеки.  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь, сэр?- вежливо осведомилась миловидная девушка в белом халатике, с интересом рассматривая растрепанного, мокрого посетителя.  
Эклз несколько секунд постоял, смотря на неё мутным, ничего не понимающим взглядом, пытаясь осознать смысл произнесенных слов. Наконец-то, ему удалось сформулировать ответ, и он хрипло произнес:  
\- Две упаковки аспирина.  
\- Одну минутку,- сказала продавщица и скрылась за небольшой белой дверью. Дженсен остервенело потер лоб рукой, пытаясь привести свои мысли в относительный порядок. Главное для него было добраться до дома, где в шкафу над раковиной ждала еще одна порция необходимых таблеток. Но чтобы сделать это, надо было хоть немного унять головную боль, иначе Эклз сильно сомневался, что он вообще доберется до своей улицы.  
\- Вот, пожалуйста,- прервала его размышления, возвратившаяся девушка.- С вас два девяносто.  
\- Да, да, конечно,- пробормотал Дженсен, вытаскивая мокрые купюры из своего кармана.- Скажите, а у вас есть что-нибудь типа минералки или просто воды?  
Он поднял взгляд и рассеянно посмотрел на девушку расширенными от боли зрачками. Его рука непроизвольно потянулась к виску, чтобы хоть как-то утихомирить этот непрекращающийся ни на минуту стук в голове.  
\- Есть «Акваминерали».  
\- Дайте бутылочку,- с трудом произнес Джен, выкладывая дрожащей рукой на стойку пару мятых промокших пятерок.  
Девушка поставила перед ним бутылку и положила две упаковки аспирина, потом взяла купюры и неспеша стала отсчитывать сдачу.  
\- Сдачи не надо,- сказал Эклз, беря со стойки таблетки и воду.  
Он развернулся и, слегка шатаясь, вышел из аптеки. Продавщица проводила его подозрительным взглядом и когда за ним закрылась дверь, фыркнула и ворчливо произнесла:  
\- Он бы еще крека попросил отсыпать, наркоман хренов.  
Выйдя из аптеки, Дженсен остановился на углу и торопливо стал вытаскивать аспирин из упаковки. Он опустошил оба стандарта, и теперь на его ладони умещалась солидная горсть небольших белых таблеток. Скривившись от острого спазма, пронзившего голову, Эклз поспешно засыпал всё это себе в рот и стал тщательно пережевывать. Таблетки оказались горькими и рассыпчатыми на вкус. Было неприятно глотать этот белый порошок, попадающий в легкие вместе с воздухом и заставляющий сгибаться от кашля пополам. Потом Дженсен открыл бутылку с водой и попытался хотя бы этим заглушить отвратительный вкус аспирина, но тут же снова закашлялся и откинул бутылку в сторону. В голове всё шумело, заглушая звук дождя и редко проезжающих мимо машин. Людей на улице не было, все попрятались по домам и разным кафе, чтобы не промокнуть.  
Постояв несколько минут и поняв, что аспирин не поможет остановить боль, которая методично и безжалостно разрывала его череп, Дженсен медленно поплелся по дороге в сторону дома, стараясь сохранить хотя бы одну четкую мысль в голове о том, куда ему надо придти.  
Шатаясь, он добрел до угла и поскользнувшись ухватился за стену дома. Но удержаться ему не удалось, и Дженсен упал одним коленом в грязь, а так же сильно ободрал руки об шершавую стену дома, пытаясь ухватиться за нее. Маленький букетик фиалок выпал из его руки прямо в лужу. Дождь нещадно бил по маленьким, нежным, сиреневым лепесткам. Капли сминали их, всё сильнее топя в грязной, серой воде. Еще минута и цветы скрылись из виду, полностью погрузившись в лужу.  
Дженсен с трудом поднялся с тротуара, придерживаясь за угол дома. Несколько секунд постоял, чтобы хоть немного отдышаться и прийти в себя. Он с трудом провел рукой по лицу, в бесплодной попытке стереть осточертевшую воду, но вместо этого только оставил на щеках грязно-кровавые разводы. Ладони неприятно щипало от пыли и воды, попавших в ранки, а разбитое колено сильно саднило и мешало нормально сгибать левую ногу, из-за чего Эклз шел слегка прихрамывая. Но зато всё это отвлекало его от головной боли и давало шанс, наконец-то, добраться до дома.  
Дождь почти кончился, когда Дженсен стоял на пороге своего коттеджа. Дрожащей от холода и усталости рукой он повернул ключ в замке и ввалился в прихожую. Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, и Эклз, привалившись к стенке спиной, медленно осел на пол. С одежды ручьями стекала вода, оставляя грязные лужицы на паркете. В доме царил полумрак и тишина. Дженсен облизнул губы, ощущая вкус дождевой воды и солоноватый привкус крови.  
\- Последний раз я иду в парк, когда обещают ливневый дождь,- прошептал он, глядя на свои ободранные руки и разбитое колено.  
Неожиданно его затрясло и по мокрому, грязному лицу побежали слезы. Дженсен обхватил себя руками за плечи и изо всех сил вжался в стену спиной, низко опустив голову, так что в темноте прихожей создавалось ощущение, что у него вообще нет лица.  
Дождь за окном снова начал набирать силу и капли с удвоенным энтузиазмом застучали по стеклу, отдаваясь жутковатым и гулким эхом в пустых, полутемных комнатах дома.

 

_25 июня._

_Я никогда не задумывался: сколько раз за всю жизнь плачут мужчины? А сколько раз за свою жизнь плакал я? А сколько только за этот год?_  
Кажется, в эти несколько месяцев уместилась вся моя жизнь без остатка. Создается впечатление, что все слезы, предназначенные на всю жизнь, я должен использовать сейчас, пока есть такая возможность. Почему бы точно так же не поступить с улыбками, смехом, счастьем? Неужели мне было предназначено их так мало, что я больше никогда не испытаю всего этого?  
1.Отрицание *слово зачеркнуто*  
2\. Гнев. *слово зачеркнуто*  
3\. Торг. *слово зачеркнуто*  
4\. Депрессия.  
5\. Смирение.  
Бессонница, как непрошенная гостья, посещает меня каждую ночь, заставляя думать о том, что я больше всего боюсь и ненавижу. Она садится на край моей кровати и смотрит на меня черными, немигающими глазами полными тоски. Я закрываюсь от нее подушкой, закутываюсь в одеяло, но всё равно чувствую её пронзительный, ледяной взгляд.  
Один розовый слоник, два розовых слоника, три розовых слоника, четыре…  
Я лежу так, пока мне не становится совсем невыносимо, тогда я встаю и спускаюсь на кухню. Её мягкие, еле слышные шаги за спиной. Она следует за мной как тень. Или же это я превратился в её отражение.  
Не включая свет, подхожу к столу и наливаю стакан воды, но никогда не выпиваю его. Он так и остается стоять до следующей ночи. Кажется, набралось уже стаканов шесть… Потом я достаю из буфета бутылку рома или виски и иду в кабинет. Кабинетом я называю небольшую спальню на втором, которую переделал во время ремонта. Там относительно спокойно и тихо. Туда не может пробраться моя ночная гостья и ей приходится караулить за дверью.  
Я сажусь в кресло спиной к окну и наливаю себе полный стакан виски… или рома.  
Пять розовых слоников, шесть розовых слоников, семь розовых слоников, восемь…  
Мне не нужен лед, я пью обжигающий напиток, чувствуя, как всё внутри скручивает от разъедающего желудок и другие органы алкоголя. Но это на время заглушает головную боль. И я пью еще. Стакан за стаканом.  
На улице шумит ветер. Там почему-то всегда ветрено. Странное лето в Канаде, не такое как дома.  
Девять розовых слоников, десять розовых слоников, одиннадцать розовых слоников, двенадцать…  
Я очень скучаю по семье. По маме, папе, сестре, брату. По нашему дому, своей комнате, даже соседям, которые постоянно задают мне глупые вопросы, когда я приезжаю домой на хиатус. Наверное, все же стоит съездить к ним, хотя бы на денек, чтобы в последний раз увидеть. В последний.  
После таких мыслей я обычно снова плачу… и пью. Ночь длинная, бесконечно длинная. Одна ночь - одна бутылка виски… или рома.  
Каждое утро я просыпаюсь на полу в туалете в луже своей собственной блевоты. И тогда я ненавижу себя еще сильней…  
Тринадцать розовых слоников, четырнадцать розовых слоников, пятнадцать розовых слоников, шестнадцать…  
Левил прописал мне лекарство от бессонницы, но оно не помогает. Позавчера я выпил весь пузырек и ничего. Снова утро, холодный кафель в туалете и нестерпимая головная боль.  
Когда-то я называл свою жизнь кошмаром… Тогда что это?  
Иногда, во мне будто что-то ломается, и тогда я опускаюсь на пол не в силах держаться на ногах и плачу. Опять… Всё-таки стоило купить тетрадь с единорогом на обложке и в розовом переплете. Я превращаюсь в девчонку. Хотя не каждая девушка позволит себе такие истерики… но ведь и не каждая умирает. Слабое оправдание.  
Вчера бессонница снова без стука вошла в мою спальню. Она пришла не одна. Кто-то пришел с ней и остался стоять у двери, не проходя в комнату. Я задаюсь вопросом: зачем вообще ложиться в кровать, если за последнюю неделю в ней так ни разу и не заснул??  
Семнадцать розовых слоников, восемнадцать розовых слоников, девятнадцать розовых слоников, двадцать…  
Знакомая дорога до кухни. Стакан воды. Бутылка виски… или рома. Пустой, темный коридор. Лестница на второй этаж. Легкий, скользящий шаг бессонницы за спиной. Но теперь к нему прибавилась и чья-то тяжелая поступь. Она остается за дверью кабинета, а это новое входит следом, не отставая ни на шаг.  
Знакомое кресло, стук веток дерева в окно, горько-острый вкус рома… или виски… Тепло любимого зеленого свитера… Джаред…  
Двадцать один розовый слоник, двадцать два розовых слоника, двадцать три розовых слоника, двадцать четыре…  
Почему-то именно вчера мне вспомнилось, что в колледже я очень любил поэзию. Никому об этом не говорил. Почему? И сам не знаю. Просто не говорил и всё.  
После второго стакана в голове всплывают строчки. Сначала смутные и не знакомые, но чем меньше становится головная боль, тем отчетливее они звучат. И через несколько минут сквозь темноту ночи я слышу:  
На школьных своих тетрадях  
На парте и на деревьях  
На песке на снегу  
Имя твое пишу.  
Я помню, как замерло сердце и оборвалось куда-то вниз. Недопитый стакан виски... или рома… не помню… остался стоять не допитым.  
На мерцающих силуэтах  
На колокольчиках красок  
На осязаемой правде  
Имя твое пишу  
Я вытащил листы бумаги и ручку из стола и… и что-то еще. Не помню. Руки дрожали, когда я начал что-то писать, сбиваясь и не попадая в строчки.  
На каждой лампе горящей  
На каждой погасшей лампе  
На всех домах где я жил  
Имя твое пишу  
Из глаз снова текли слезы. Все те слезы, что были предназначены на всю мою жизнь, и которые я тратил теперь. Они мешали мне видеть, а гул в голове мешал думать. Тот кто пришел вместе с бессонницей подошел вплотную к моему письменному столу и заглядывал в мой наполовину исписанный листок.  
На стеклышке удивленья  
На чутком вниманье губ  
Парящих над тишиной  
Имя твое пишу  
Слова путались в моем уставшем сознании, но рука продолжала писать. В голове играла какая-то музыка или кто-то пел. Но скорее всего она просто невыносимо болела и мне просто казалось, что это какой-то ритм. Тот странный гость подошел ко мне и встал у меня за плечом. Он что-то прошептал. Я не слушал.  
На руинах своих убежищ  
На рухнувших маяках  
На стенах печали моей  
Имя твое пишу  
Пальцы не слушались. Меня трясло, как будто через мое тело пропустили ток. Я хотел отпить из стакана, но ничего не вышло. Он выпал из рук, разбиваясь об пол. Помню, как наклонился собрать осколки, и первое же стекло порезало мне ладонь. Оно надвое разделило мне линию жизни, сделав её еще короче. Я рассмеялся. А разве это не смешно? Не врут гадания… Кто-то просил меня погадать? Кто это был? Голова разрывалась от боли.  
На безнадежной разлуке  
На одиночестве голом  
На ступенях лестницы смерти  
Имя твое пишу  
Ручка выпала из моих рук. Лист был полностью исписан. Незнакомец тронул меня за плечо и поманил за собой. Бессонница в первый раз за все это время вошла в мой кабинет и плотно притворила за собой дверь. Ни одна половица не скрипнула под её невесомым шагом. Я встал и взял со стола то, что достал ранее вместе с ручкой и бумагой. Предмет был тяжелый… Он неприятно оттягивал руку, и недавно сросшиеся после перелома кости почему-то сильно ныли от этого неестественного веса.  
Я вышел на балкон. На улице было холодно и ветряно. Опять ветряно. Двое моих незваных гостей проследовали за мной. Но меня это не интересовало. Единственное, что занимало в тот момент так это то, что я никак не мог вспомнить, чем заканчивается стихотворение, звучавшее в голове. Бессонница взяла меня за руку.  
Двадцать пять розовых слоников, двадцать шесть розовых слоников, двадцать семь розовых слоников, двадцать восемь…  
Отпусти меня! Я хочу знать, как заканчивается это стихотворение!!  
Спутник бессонницы подошел сзади и обнял меня за плечи. И сразу стало так холодно и тоскливо. В груди было так больно, что стало трудно дышать. Ветер хлестал по щекам, будто пытаясь привести меня в чувство. Незнакомец обхватил мою левую руку и нежным плавным жестом поднес к моей голове. Что-то холодное уткнулось в разгоряченный, пульсирующий весок. Я вскрикнул, но незнакомец за спиной уверенно держал мою руку, не давая ей дрогнуть.  
Чем же закончилось то стихотворение?  
Щелчок. То ли в моей голове, то ли совсем рядом. Бессонница больше не держит мою руку. Она бесшумно уходит, скользя по серебристым потокам ветра. Ей больше нечего делать тут. Осталась работа только для него… Для моего безумия-одиночества-отчаянья-жажды покоя.  
Что было в том стихотворении?...  
Двадцать девять розовых слоников, тридцать…  
Я так устал. Мне так больно. Я хочу спать.  
Устал. Больно. Сон.  
Тридцать – это конец. Это число невозврата. Это точка конца.  
По-моему пошел дождь. Или снова слезы. Уже не помню. Даже сейчас. Никогда не вспомню.  
Незнакомец ледяными губами поцеловал меня в висок. Палец дрогнул на курке.  
Я купил этот пистолет просто так. Я купил его через три дня после приобретения мотоцикла. Всё это время он лежал в ящике стола. Я не помнил о нем.  
Вру! Я ни минуты не забывал!  
Конец стихотворения… какой он?  
Мне было больно. Мне и сейчас больно, но тогда… Я закричал. Так громко, как только мог. Перекрикивая не останавливающийся шум в своей голове: шепот своего безумия, бормотания отчаянья, лепет одиночества, болезненный, скрипучий голос смерти.  
…Имя… имя… имя… имя…  
…Твое… Пишу… пишу… пишу…  
Я ворвался в комнату, спотыкаясь и падая. Сбил лампу со стола и ударился коленом об пол. Еле держась на ногах, я сгреб одной рукой лист бумаги, всё еще лежавший на столе. Я поднес его к самым глазам, чтобы различить кривые, нечеткие, размазанные буквы. Они складывались в слоги, потом в слова… То есть слово.  
Джаред. Джаред. Джаред. Джаред. Джаред. Джаред. Джаред.  
Вдоль, поперек, вниз, вверх я писал. Имя.  
Не помню как, не помню почему, но последнее четверостишье предстало перед глазами, будто я увидел его в раскрытой передо мной книге.  
И властью единого слова  
Я заново жить начинаю  
Я рождён чтобы встретить тебя  
Чтобы имя твоё назвать *****  
Лист выпал у меня из рук, а за ним и пистолет. Первый невесомо лег на пол, тихо шелестя, второй гулко стукнулся о твердую поверхность и, скрипнув, откатился в сторону.  
Сегодня я проснулся в своей кровати. Выпил все необходимые таблетки и уселся в гостиной в кресле. Понадобилось много времени, чтобы сформулировать все события прошедших дней и прошедшей ночи в частности. С каждым днем мне всё сложнее и сложнее четко и логично выражать свои мысли. Доктор говорил, что так и будет. Как всегда он прав.  
Я позвонил маме и сказал, что приеду к ним ненадолго погостить. Она была очень рада, говорила, что безумно соскучилась и что я эгоист, который забыл о них и не приезжал почти год. Я хочу её видеть.  
Я боюсь, что гадание Джареда по моей руке было верно, как никакое другое. Действительно, одна любовь до конца жизни.  
Этой ночью он спас меня… опять. И даже не подозревает об этом. Не знаю, зачем он это сделал, но я еще жив. Его имя – это каждый мой жест, каждый мой вздох, каждая моя минута жизни.  
Пусть он будет счастлив! Джаред это заслужил как никто. Если верить линиям на руке, Джей проживет достаточно долгую жизнь, в которой будет та самая настоящая любовь, которой он так радовался. И она будет непременно взаимной, потому что у него по-другому быть не может.  
Может быть, я еще увижу его, хоть раз. Сильно на это надеюсь. Если же нет, то нет.  
1.Отрицание *слово зачеркнуто*  
2\. Гнев. *слово зачеркнуто*  
3\. Торг. *слово зачеркнуто*  
4\. Депрессия. *слово зачеркнуто*  
5\. Смирение. 

_P.S. Я буду скучать по нему, даже когда умру. Не понимаю, откуда я это знаю, но именно так и будет._

_Дженсен Эклз_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * стихотворение принадлежит французскому поэту Полю Элюару. И так как он относился к поэтам-сюрреалистам, то его стихи написаны без знаков препинания.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Я люблю тебя, слышишь.  
>  Я люблю тебя, видишь.  
> Я люблю тебя, знаешь,  
> Как тоскует мой дом…»_
> 
> _С. Сурганова_

Джаред нервно теребил в руках телефонный провод, слушая длинные гудки в трубке. Наконец, на том конце раздался приятный женский голос:  
\- Да, я слушаю.  
\- Здравствуйте,- почему-то смутился Падалеки.- Могу я услышать Дженсена?  
\- Его нет. А кто его спрашивает?  
\- Это Джаред Падалеки. Вы не подскажете, когда он будет?  
\- О, Джаред, дорогой, здравствуй! Я тебя не узнала,- радостно прозвучало в трубке.  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Эклз! Я вас тоже сразу не узнал.  
\- Это потому что мы редко видимся. Вот приезжал бы в гости вместе с Дженсеном,- рассмеялась женщина.- Ты же знаешь, что мы всегда рады тебя видеть.   
\- Да, конечно. Спасибо за приглашение, как-нибудь обязательно,- пробормотал Джей и добавил.- Так где Дженсен?  
\- Он уехал,- голос миссис Эклз мгновенно стал печальным.- Еще вчера уехал.  
\- Как уехал?- Джаред даже прекратил наматывать телефонный провод на палец.- Он же приехал к вам пару дней назад максимум.  
\- Да, всего два дня и пробыл. А потом засобирался, сказал, что у него неотложные дела и уехал. Не знаю, что у него происходит, но это очень странно. Ведь его, по сути, весь год дома не было. А тут приехал, побыл совсем чуть-чуть и всё. И большую часть времени в своей комнате просидел, мы и не пообщались толком. Джаред, ты не знаешь, что с ним?  
\- Понятие не имею, миссис Эклз. Последний раз мы виделись почти месяц назад,- протянул Падалеки, смотря на свое отражение в зеркале, которое в свою очередь хмуро смотрело на него.  
Собеседница тяжело вздохнула, а потом спросила:  
\- Он говорил, что попал в небольшую аварию в мае. Это правда?  
\- Да.   
\- И он даже не сообщил нам об этом…- голос на том конце провода казался очень грустным и уставшим.   
\- Наверное, не хотел беспокоить. Врачи сказали, что ничего серьезного, просто трещина в локтевой кости, но уже всё в порядке,- последняя фраза получилась какой-то хлипкой и скорее напоминала вопрос, чем утверждение.  
\- А как же сотрясение?- в свою очередь спросила миссис Эклз.  
\- -К-какой сотрясение?- Джаред аж подпрыгнул на месте, и лицо у его отражения вытянулось от удивления.  
\- Дженсен сказал, что у него сотрясение после аварии и поэтому часто болит голова. И вообще выглядел он ужасно: бледный, худой, неразговорчивый. Будто моего мальчика подменили. Если бы его сестра была дома, она бы вытрясла из него правду.  
\- Сотрясение…- не веря своим ушам, повторил Джей.- Он и мне ничего не сказал…  
\- Не расстраивайся, Джаред, Дженсен всегда был очень скрытным,- печально вздохнула миссис Эклз.- У него был свой мир и туда он не пускал никого, ни семью, ни друзей. Мы свыклись с этим, разве только Мак иногда удавалось разговорить его.   
\- И как он себя чувствует сейчас?- помолчав, спросил Падалеки, пытаясь подавить в себе желание бросить трубку, сесть в машину и гнать до самого Ванкувера, чтобы сказать всё, что он думает о своем друге и его чертовых привычках.   
\- Судя по его внешнему виду не самым лучшим образом, но он объяснил, что лечится.   
\- Лечится…- эхом отозвался в конец расстроенный Джей.- Значит, вчера уехал?  
\- Да, вчера. Даже с братом не попрощался, так торопился. А почему ты ему на сотовый не позвонишь, если Дженсен тебе так нужен?- поинтересовалась миссис Эклз.  
Джаред изо всех сил сжал телефонную трубку, чтобы не заорать: «Да нужен! Немедленно! Сейчас! И всегда! Он мне нужен! А его гребаный мобильник не отвечает, и я просто с ума схожу от беспокойства!!», но вместо этого он вежливо произнес:  
\- Его сотовый не отвечает. Вот я и решил позвонить ему домой, потому что знал, что Дженсен собирался вас навестить.  
\- Ты не волнуйся, Джаред, с телефоном это у него частенько бывает. Он регулярно забывает его зарядить. Ты попробуй попозже еще раз набрать. Или же он сам позвонит. Сомневаюсь, что он способен долгое время обходиться без твоего общества,- мягко произнесла собеседница, и Джареду показалось, что она сейчас улыбается.  
\- Почему?- спросил Падалеки и напряженно замер в ожидании ответа.  
\- Потому что Дженсен постоянно говорит о тебе. Мы с Джаредом то, мы с Джаредом сё… а вот однажды я и Джей… Поверь мне, милый, я знаю своего мальчика и если он о ком-то так много говорит, значит этот человек действительно важен для него.   
Джей не знал что ответить, поэтому просто выдавил из себя нейтральное «понятно» и замолчал.   
\- Джаред,- тихо позвала миссис Эклз.  
\- Да.  
\- Можно тебя кое о чем попросить.  
\- Конечно, постараюсь выполнить,- так же тихо ответил Падалеки.  
\- Позаботься о Дженсене. Я понимаю, что он уже взрослый и самостоятельный, но ему, порой, очень нужен рядом кто-нибудь, кто его любит и ценит. Он никогда этого не признает, слишком упрям и горд,- миссис Эклз усмехнулась и продолжила.- Мой сын доверяет тебе, и мне очень бы хотелось, чтобы ты был с ним рядом, потому что после его отъезда на сердце как-то неспокойно. Сможешь оказать мне эту услугу, Джаред? Сможешь за ним присмотреть?  
\- Я очень постараюсь, миссис Эклз,- сдавленно проговорил Джей, сглатывая комок, подступивший к горлу.   
\- Спасибо. Я рада, что у моего сына есть такой друг как ты.   
\- Я тоже рад, что у меня есть ваш сын,- сказал Джаред и смутился, поняв, как странно и двусмысленно звучит его фраза. Но мама Дженсена только рассмеялась и ответила:  
\- До свидания, Джаред. Надеюсь, мы с тобой скоро увидимся. Приезжайте с Дженсеном к нам в гости.  
\- Конечно, приедем, миссис Эклз,- улыбнулся Джей.- До свидания.  
На том конце провода раздались гудки, и он медленно опустил трубку. Стоять в коридоре было как-то неуютно и одиноко. Дома сейчас никого не было, и во всех комнатах царила непривычная тишина. Джареду почему-то представилось, что Дженсен в эту самую минуту сидит в своем кресле в пустом доме и тоже слушает эту пугающую и угнетающую тишину. « Позаботься о Дженсене» - прозвучал в голове голос миссис Эклз. Джей вздрогнул и, взяв телефонную трубку, отправился наверх, чтобы еще раз попробовать дозвониться этому забывчивому незарядителю батареек. 

* * *   
\- Да,- немного приглушенно раздалось в трубке.  
\- Дженсен,- радостно вырвалось у Падалеки и, вскинув руку в знак победы, он плюхнулся на кровать.  
\- А, это ты,- какой-то гул похожий на порывы ветра смазывал слова, делая их нечеткими.  
\- Это я,- почему-то обиделся Джаред.- Ты ожидал услышать кого-то другого? Я могу позвонить попозже!  
\- Нет, нет, что ты,- торопливо донеслось с того конца.- Давай поговорим.  
\- Ты где вообще? Почему тебя так плохо слышно?- поинтересовался Джей, поудобней устраиваясь на кровати и прислоняясь спиной к стене.   
\- Я в парке, гуляю. А ты что делаешь?- спросил Дженсен.  
\- Сижу, с тобой разговариваю и думаю пригласить на день рождения,- улыбнулся он невидимому собеседнику.  
\- Точно, у тебя же день рождения через три дня!  
\- Только не говори, что ты забыл про это!- деланно возмутился Падалеки и тут же снова улыбнулся, услышав веселый смех друга.  
\- Как я мог забыть! Даже если наступит конец света, я не забуду этой даты. Не волнуйся, Джей.  
\- Значит, ты приедешь девятнадцатого ко мне?- спросил Джаред и почему-то задержал дыхание, боясь услышать отрицательный ответ.  
Дженсен ненадолго замолчал. В трубке было слышно лишь шуршание ветра и отдаленные звуки улицы. Джей напрягся, понимая, что молчание затянулось и если Дженсен скажет, что не приедет по каким-то там гребанным причинам, то он просто плюнет на свою вечеринку и поедет в Канаду, чтобы просто посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Джен? Ты же будешь?- позвал Падалеки.  
\- Да…- наконец-то, тихо раздалось в трубке.  
\- Ты обещаешь?- переспросил он, понимая, что звучит это предельно глупо, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.  
\- Обещаю…- всё так же тихо проговорил Эклз.  
\- Точно?- продолжал допытываться Джаред.  
\- Точно…  
\- Точно-преточно?   
\- Джей, сколько раз ты еще намерен у меня спросить?- фыркнул Дженсен.  
\- Буду спрашивать до тех пор, пока это не прозвучит достаточно убедительно. Не хочу себя чувствовать обманутым малышом, который весь день ждет, что к нему придут в гости, а никто так и не приходит,- твердо проговорил Джаред и даже тряхнул головой, подтверждая свою непоколебимость.   
\- Так…- вздохнул Джен, а потом быстро и четко сказал.- Джаред Тристан Падалеки, я - Дженсен Росс Эклз обещаю, что приду к тебе на день рождения девятнадцатого июля этого года. Доволен?  
\- Еще как!- весело рассмеялся Джей.- Вот можешь же, когда хочешь.   
\- Для вас любой каприз,- усмехнулся Дженсен.  
\- Слушай, Дженни, я тут звонил тебе домой и разговаривал с твоей мамой.  
\- И что?  
\- Она сказала, что у тебя какое-то сотрясение после той майской аварии. Почему ты ничего мне не говорил?  
Джаред встал с кровати и прошелся по комнате, остановившись около книжного шкафа, в котором стояли его детские книги. Он осторожно провел рукой по их корешкам. На пальцах остался тонкий сероватый слой пыли. Потом вытащил наугад одну из книг и еще раз спросил:  
\- Так как насчет сотрясения, Джен?  
\- Джей, давай не будем об этом,- прошептал Эклз, ветер почти заглушил его слова, превращая в призраки.  
\- Нет, будем,- упрямо сказал он.  
\- Джаред, пожалуйста, давай просто поговорим о чем-нибудь,- голос Эклза дрогнул, в нем зазвучали какие-то грустные и безнадежные нотки.  
Сердце Джея неприятно кольнуло, и он устало опустился на подоконник.   
\- Ладно,- постарался как можно веселее и бодрее ответить Падалеки.  
\- Ладно,- повторил Джен и замолчал.  
Джаред тоже молчал, не зная, что сказать и о чем можно поговорить. Он посмотрел на книжку, которая всё еще была у него в руках. На темно синей обложке был нарисован мальчик в ярком шарфе, сидящий на каком-то пригорки. Надпись расположенная выше гласила: «Маленький принц» Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери. Джей улыбнулся, вспоминая, как любил в детстве эту книжку и как заставлял маму снова и снова читать её перед сном. Немного подумав, он спросил:  
\- Хочешь, я тебе почитаю?  
\- Хочу,- не раздумывая, ответил Дженсен.- А что будешь читать?  
\- «Маленького принца».  
\- Здорово. Последний раз я читал эту книгу в лет тринадцать.  
\- Тогда тебе будет интересно,- засмеялся Джаред, представив, как Дженсен сидит напротив него на полу, скрестив ноги, и внимательно смотрит, готовясь слушать.   
\- Только подожди, я сяду,- попросил Эклз и в трубке раздался какой-то шорох и шум.   
\- Ищешь лавочку?  
\- Лето же, Джей. Какая лавочка? На траве сижу,- рассмеялся Дженсен.  
\- В шарфе?- спросил Джаред, смотря на обложку книги, где всё тот же мальчик сидел на траве и ветер развевал его красный шарф.  
\- В каком смысле?- не понял Джен. И Падалеки был уверен, что в этот момент тот удивленно поднял брови, как это делал всегда.  
\- Если бы ты сейчас был в шарфе, то был бы похож на Маленького Принца из моей книги,- пояснил он и открыл первую страницу.  
\- Будем считать, что я сейчас в нем,- весело отозвался Эклз, который уже удобно устроился около дерева в парке, подтянув колени к груди и положив на них подбородок.   
\- Только ты тогда не улетай в конце на свою родную планету к той розе,- пошутил Джаред, которому вспомнилось, чем заканчивается эта история.  
\- Не улечу,- пообещал Дженсен, а потом немного грустно добавил.- У меня есть повод, чтобы оставаться на этой планете как можно дольше.  
\- Вот и хорошо,- поспешно ответил Падалеки, чтобы опять не начать расспрашивать друга о том, что же с ним происходит в последнее время. Но про себя он твердо решил, что когда Джен приедет на вечеринку, то Джаред вытянет из него правду любым способом не хуже Мак.  
\- Начинай,- поторопил его Эклз, поудобней устраиваясь около дерева.  
\- Ага, сейчас,- пробормотал Джей, пробегаясь глазами по первым строчкам и освежая в памяти забытые, но такие родные и знакомые слова.- « Когда мне было шесть лет, в книге под названием « Правдивые истории», где рассказывалось про девственные леса, я увидел однажды удивительную картинку».   
Дженсен закрыл глаза и полностью отдался тем приятным ощущением, которые дарил голос, звучащий в трубке. Солнце приятно щекотало кожу, а ветер легонько гладил по голове, взъерошивая чуть отросшие волосы. Тело казалось легким и невесомым, и, если б он сейчас не прижимался спиной к шершавой коре дерева, то его бы точно унес какой-нибудь беззаботный воздушный поток. Голос Джареда рассказывал незатейливую и очаровательную историю знакомую с детства, и было в этом что-то восхитительное и чудесное. Дженсену даже на мгновенье показалось, что Джей сидит рядом с ним и его теплое плечо касается его плеча. Он знал, что это всего лишь луч солнца, который нагрел футболку, и что стоит открыть глаза, сразу поймешь – его сейчас рядом нет, он где-то далеко и это всего лишь голос, слышный через миллионы миль только благодаря современным технологиям. Но Дженсен не собирался открывать глаза. Он просто улыбнулся, слыша, как взволнованно и увлеченно читает Джей, и эти чувства передавались ему, отчего на сердце было спокойно и уютно. Джен полностью отдался этим ощущениям, забыв про всё остальное, про весь мир. Ведь впервые за долгое время у него ничего не болело, заглушенное звонким, родным и любимым голосом, который негромко читал вслух одну удивительную и немного грустную историю об одиноком Маленьком Принце, оказавшемся так далеко от дома, без друзей, без своей любимой розы.  
\- « Ты посмотришь ночью на небо, а ведь там будет такая звезда, где я живу, где я смеюсь, - и ты услышишь, что все звезды смеются. У тебя будут звезды, которые умеют смеяться!»*  
\- У тебя будут…- еле слышно прошептал Дженсен и улыбнулся.

* * *  
Джаред суетился на кухне. Он что-то накладывал в тарелки, то доставал, то убирал обратно в холодильник выпивку, постоянно убегал в гостиную, потом возвращался, потому что что-то забыл. Чад наблюдал за этими метаниями со снисходительной улыбкой, сидя на высоком табурете у стола. Джаред в очередной раз пронеся мимо него с каким-то подносом и чуть не упал, запнувшись на ровном месте.  
\- Притормози, приятель,- рассмеялся Чад, придерживая друга за руку, чтобы тот не упал.  
\- Просто скоро начнут собираться гости, а у меня еще всё не готово,- протараторил Джей и скрылся в гостиной.   
Мюррей вздохнул и покачал головой, прекрасно понимая, что Падалеки уже не переделать и пытаться не стоит.   
\- Лучше бы помог, чем просто сидеть тут и мешать,- сказал Джаред, снова врываясь на кухню в поисках стаканов.- Ты стаканы не видел?  
\- Ты их уже унес,- заметил Чад.- И нет, помогать я тебе не буду. Не надо было расходиться с Линси. Она бы тебе помогла и более того всё бы сделала сама.  
\- Вот у тебя еще совета не спросил,- огрызнулся Джей, пытаясь разрезать ананас.   
\- Именно, что не спросил,- невозмутимо подтвердил Мюррей.- А стоило бы. Прежде чем собираешься сделать очередную глупость, сначала расскажи о своей идее мне. Сделал бы так и не пришлось бы носиться, как ужаленному, по квартире со всем этим,- Чад обвел небрежным жестом кухню и царивший в ней беспорядок.  
\- Заткнись, ради бога,- простонал Джей.- Никакой пользы от тебя.  
И снова забегал взад вперед, бормоча что-то себе под нос и спотыкаясь обо всё подряд.  
\- Вот чего ты так переполошился спрашивается?- протянул Чад и с жалостью посмотрел на попытки друга сделать розочку из помидора.- Можно подумать это твой первый день рождения без родителей и всё должно быть идеально. Ведь будут все твои друзья, которые ни раз и ни два приходили к тебе на вечеринку, так чего волноваться?  
\- Ты не понимаешь,- отмахнулся от него Джаред, осторожно орудуя ножом.  
\- Куда мне до вас,- иронично сощурился друг и добавил.- Что Дженсен тоже приедет из своей Канады?  
\- А? Что?- Джей дернулся, и соскользнувший нож полоснул по пальцу.   
Падалеки чертыхнулся и засунул порезанный кончик пальца в рот, но тут же отдернул руку, потому что вкус у кожи оказался очень специфичный луково-ананасо-помидорный. Чад расхохотался, не в силах спокойно смотреть на перекошенную от удивления физиономию жертвы собственной неуклюжести.  
\- Значит, приедет,- сквозь смех проговорил Мюррей.- Тогда понятно, почему ты напоминаешь хомяка под действием кокаина.  
\- А что часто видел хомяков под кайфом?- снова огрызнулся Джаред, зло зыркая на довольное лицо приятеля.   
\- Ну, приходилось как-то. Так вот, вы с ним до безумия похожи,- и опять громко рассмеялся.  
\- Иди ты…- пробормотал именинник и включил воду, чтобы промыть ранку и смыть кровь.  
\- Не злись, Джа. Приедет твой ненаглядный Дженсен, приедет. Куда он к черту денется?- подмигнул Чад и сложил колечко из большого и указательного пальцев.   
\- Я не злюсь.  
\- Оно и видно,- с деланным равнодушием кивнул Мюррей.- Только, пожалуйста, не бросайся ему на шею с порога и не целуй в засос при гостях.  
\- Ах ты…!- Джаред даже покраснел от возмущения и, не найдя подходящих слов, просто кинул в ржущего Чада помидором.   
Помидор просвистел около самого уха Мюррея, что вызвало новый приступ веселья. Джей уже собирался подойти и просто выбить стул из-под задницы этого придурка, когда в дверь позвонили.  
\- О, первый гость,- прокомментировал Чад и выжидательное посмотрел на застывшего на месте Падалеки.- Мне открыть или сам справишься?  
\- Ну, Чад… Я тебе припомню,- пробурчал Джаред, состроив страшную рожицу, и чуть ли ни бегом бросился открывать дверь.  
В коридоре он слегка притормозил и уже спокойном шагом подошел к двери. На мгновение прикрыл глаза, как бы пытаясь угадать, кто же стоит на пороге и, помедлив еще секунду, оттягивая приятный момент, повернул ручку и распахнул дверь.   
Абсолютно счастливая мальчишеская улыбка заиграла на его губах и глаза зажглись веселым тепло-шоколадным светом. Ему так хотелось радостно заорать и повиснуть на плечах гостя, как он делал десятки и десятки раз. Искристо-зеленые глаза цвета весны смотрели прямо в его душу, заставляя поверить, что сегодня действительно праздник и самый замечательный день в жизни Джареда.   
Стильные ботинки, темные джинсы, белая футболка, черный пиджак и неизменный ёжик на голове – всё на месте. Падалеки с восторгом смотрел на друга, стоящего у него на пороге с большой цветной коробкой в руках и переминающегося с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ты приехал!- радостно выдохнул Джей, даже не отдавая себе отчета, что звучит это слишком по-детски.  
\- Ты не оставил мне выбора,- улыбнулся Дженсен. И от этой улыбки черты его сильно похудевшего лица стали мягче.   
\- Ты изменился,- сказал Джаред, подмечая про себя худобу и бледность Эклза, а так же слегка трясущиеся руки и лихорадочно блестящие глаза.  
\- Зато ты нет,- легкая улыбка коснулась его губ, и он немного наклонил голову, как делал это всегда, когда кого-то внимательно рассматривал.- Отлично выглядишь. Тебе очень идет этот желтый передничек.   
Джаред растеряно посмотрел вниз и увидел, что так и не снял с себя фартук, в котором готовил. На щеках тут же вспыхнул румянец, и он поспешно снял его с себя и, не глядя, бросил куда-то в коридор.   
Эклз снова ему улыбнулся, и Джаред смущено отвел глаза. Он не понимал, что с ним такое творится и почему он так волнуется и краснеет от любых замечаний друга.   
\- Чуть не забыл о самом главном,- заговорил Джен.- С днем рождения, Джей!!  
Он быстро всунул Джареду в руки ту самую коробку, которую держал, и похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Поздравляю!  
\- Спасибо,- улыбнулся Падалеки.- А что там?  
Джей потряс коробку и услышал, как внутри что-то перекатывается и стучит.   
\- Надеюсь это небьющееся?- запоздало поинтересовался он, переставая трясти подарок.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я настолько глуп, чтоб подарить тебе хрупкую вещь, которую ты сломаешь в первый же день?! Ну уж нет! Откроешь и сам увидишь что там.   
\- Договорились,- засмеялся Джаред. Ему вообще хотелось смеяться постоянно, не переставая, просто потому… потому… вот хотелось и всё тут. Он вскинул голову и посмотрел на своего гостя. Странно, но Джей иногда представлял, как они встретятся после съемок. Объятья и смех, бесконечные рассказы и шутки, новые впечатления и старые воспоминания. Месяц они не видели друг друга и, наконец, Дженсен приехал. Стоит тут, напротив него, смотрит внимательно и настороженно и вся его поза какая-то напряженная, будто он старается что-то сдержать или скрыть. Что-то было определенно не так.  
\- Джен, всё в порядке?- неуверенно спросил Джаред, чувствуя как счастье, которое он ощущал минуту назад, прячется куда-то глубоко внутрь, уступая место беспокойству.  
\- В полном,- как можно беззаботней отозвался Эклз и небрежно засунул руки в карманы джинс. Если у Джея и были какие-то сомнения по поводу неладности происходящего, то теперь они развеялись абсолютно. С Дженсеном было что-то не так, и он точно знал, чувствовал всем существом, что это очень серьезно.  
\- Зачем ты врешь?- тихо спросил Падалеки.  
\- Что? Джей, у тебя же праздник, а ты снова обо мне,- Дженсен сокрушенно покачал головой, остатки весны растворились в зелени его глаз, сделав их зимними и холодными.   
\- Так сделай мне подарок, не ври,- возразил Джаред. Он понимал, что не время сейчас отступать и спускать все на тормозах, ведь если не узнать сейчас, то потом может быть уже поздно. И пошел к черту этот праздник!  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и, поморщившись, потер лоб рукой. Его плечи поникли, и теперь он казался таким слабым и беззащитным, что Падалеки невольно вздрогнул. Именно в этот момент до Джареда дошло, как сильно изменился за эти месяцы его друг, и разлука с ним на такое длительное время помогла это увидеть особенно ярко и четко.   
\- Что с тобой происходит?- прошептал Джей, крепче сжимая в руках подарок, сминая бока коробки, отчего они тихонько хрустнули. Он впился глазами в бледное лицо Эклза, ища там ответ или хотя бы подсказку.   
\- Мне пора, Джей,- глухо сказал Дженсен, пряча взгляд.- У меня еще есть дела в городе. Я заехал только чтобы отдать тебе подарок.  
Он развернулся, собираясь уходить. Джареду показалось, что кто-то маленький и напуганный отчаянно закричал у него в голове: «Сто-о-о-ой!!». Он открыл рот, но только сумел произнести совсем тихое:  
\- Дженни, стой.  
Удивительно, но Эклз его услышал и послушно остановился. Джей тяжело дышал, будто ему пришлось бежать кросс с препятствиями за рекордно короткий срок. Дженсен стоял к нему спиной, не поворачиваясь и не произнося ни слова. Такая знакомая фигура, которую Падалеки узнал бы из тысячи или даже из миллиона. Такой знакомый и близкий Дженсен сейчас казался холодным и чужим, от этого всё вокруг будто потускнело и приобрело сероватый сумеречный оттенок.   
\- Почему ты уходишь?- с трудом спросил Джаред, делая всё возможное, чтобы голос звучал твердо и не срывался.  
\- Я не люблю шумные вечеринки, ты же знаешь,- эхом отозвался Эклз, продолжая неподвижно стоять.  
\- Ты же еще будешь в городе?- на этот раз голос дрогнул.  
\- Буду,- коротко ответил чужой, блеклый голос.  
\- Приходи тогда завтра,- онемевшими губами прошептал Падалеки, проклиная всё на свете от своего чертового любопытства до дурацкого праздника в честь какого-то там рождения. По телу Дженсена прошла дрожь, и он осторожно встряхнул головой, отгоняя какое-то наваждение. Потом произнес:  
\- Я не приду.  
\- Тогда в четверг?  
\- И в четверг я не приду.  
\- Почему?!- выкрикнул Джаред. В это слово было вложено абсолютно всё: отчаянье человека, который боится потерять, обида обманутого ребенка, не услышавшего правду и звон разбитого сердца, любящего человека, который не хочет отпускать.   
Будто услышав это, Дженсен резко выпрямился и повернулся к Джею. Тот даже отступил на крошечный шажок от неожиданности этого движения. Их глаза встретились. Их взгляды цеплялись друг за друга, не желая отпускать и разлучаться.   
\- Почему?- беззвучно прошептал Джаред и прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать эмоции, обуревавшие его в этот момент.  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя,- выдохнул Дженсен, уже с нескрываемой болью смотря на него.   
Тишина. Слух и зрение, будто отказали ему, перестав функционировать. Джаред оказался в вакууме. Ни воздуха, ни звуков, ничего такого, за что мог бы зацепиться взгляд. Ничто вокруг и переизбыток чего-то неуправляемого, рвущегося наружу внутри. Губы пытаются произнести имя, но выходит плохо и неуклюже.   
Первым возвращается осязание, потому что неожиданно он начинает чувствовать ладонями гладкость оберточной бумаги, которой оклеена коробка. Потом появляются звуки, больше напоминающие бешенное биение сердца. И последним по традиции возвращается зрение. И вот из пелены тумана появляется Дженсен, который делает шаг вперед и целует его. Просто прижимается губами к его губам. Они горячие и обветренные, с легким привкусом каких-то трав и опьяняющей горечью виски. Джаред не может пошевелиться. Просто стоит столбом, не в силах что-нибудь сделать, например, обнять Джена и прижать к себе как можно крепче.   
Но вот всё резко заканчивается, Дженсен отстраняется от него и смотрит со смесью страха и любви. Он пытается сказать что-то еще, объяснить, но лишь печально качает головой и молчит. И становится предельно ясно, что сейчас произойдет. А Джареду так хочется сказать: «Не надо ничего. Молчи. Я всё понял. Не уходи!», но его губы не двигаются. Лишь широко распахнутые глаза смотрят на Эклза в немой мольбе, когда Дженсен делает шаг назад, разворачивается и уходит быстрым шагом по подъездной дорожке. Опять…  
Он оборачивается у самого поворота, до того как исчезнуть из виду, и смотрит на Джареда долгим, практически вечным взглядом. И почему-то от него веет холодом и мраком, хотя в глазах только тепло и любовь. Его губы дрогнули, но так и не сложились в прощальную улыбку. Белая футболка мелькнула в свете фонаря, и Дженсена не стало. Но Джареду всё казалось, что он стоит на том же месте… Ведь не может же Джен уйти… Просто исчезнуть… Ёжик его коротко стриженных волос… Весна глаз… Упрямость** подбородка… Россыпь веснушек… Мягкая улыбка… Упругость и небрежность походки…   
\- Джа, кто пришел то?- раздался голос из-за спины.  
Джаред крутанулся на месте и уставился абсолютно ошалелыми глазами на Чада.  
\- Джаред, что случилось?- не на шутку испугался Мюррей, увидев безумное выражение лица друга.- Кто приходил? Что вообще…  
Падалеки не дослушал. Коробка с подарком со стуком выпала из его рук. А сам Джаред уже бежал по аллее, выкрикивая единственное имя, застрявшее у него в голове теперь уже навсегда:  
\- Дженсен!! Джен!  
Он метался по улице, ища Эклза на каждом перекрестке, в каждой проезжающей мимо машине. Немногочисленные прохожие странно косились на растрепанного парня, который носится взад вперед и зовет какого-то «Дженсена». «Наверно, брат младший куда-нибудь убежал или даже сын»,- с сочувствием сказала одна женщина подруге, та кивнула в ответ, соглашаясь. А Джаред продолжал бежать, один раз наткнулся на какого-то парня очень похожего на его Джена, но это был не он. Наконец, кто-то схватил его за плечи и с силой встряхнул.  
\- Джаред, приди в себя! Ты меня слышишь, друг?!- раздался совсем близко взволнованный голос Чада.  
Падалеки несколько раз моргнул, чтобы придать картинке резкости. Перед ним стоял Мюррей и с испугом смотрел на него, сильно сжимая его плечи, чтобы Джею не вздумалось опять куда-нибудь убежать. Но он не собирался бежать. Ноги его подогнулись, и он медленно опустился на асфальт. Чад присел на корточки рядом с ним.  
\- Порядок?- спросил друг, всматриваясь с беспокойством в пустые глаза Падалеки. Тот выглядел потерянным и несчастным.  
\- Нет,- голос был хриплый и прерывистый, и какой-то чужой.  
Черные от расширенных зрачков глаза Джареда уставились на Мюррея. Тот вздрогнул, невольно убирая руку с плеча.  
\- Не порядок… И уже не будет. Нет.  
Он резко оттолкнулся от земли и встал на ноги, его немного повело в сторону, но Джаред быстро справился с этим. Чад пораженно смотрел на него снизу вверх, пытаясь поверить, что перед ним действительно Джаред Падалеки, а не его клон.   
\- Джа…  
Но Джей никак не отреагировал. Только дернул плечом, стряхивая несуществующую пылинку, и медленно зашагал в сторону дома. Вся его походка была неестественно четкой, как у робота и если бы не изредка вздрагивающие плечи, можно было бы подумать, что это автомат, а не человек. Чад поспешно встал с асфальта и последовал за Падалеки.  
А тот шел, бормоча себе под нос что-то неразборчивое, иногда можно было услышать слова: «нет», «Джен» и «я обещал позаботиться». Его глаза были совершенно сухие, лишь их блеск говорил о том, что там когда-то были слезы. 

_31 июля._

_Голова абсолютно не работает. Есть только одно желание разбить себе череп об ближайший косяк, чтоб остановить эту агонию. Я с трудом связываю мысли в предложения. Для того чтобы написать эти несколько строк мне приходится каждый раз перечитывать предыдущую строчку, чтоб не забыть о чем я писал.  
По ночвам я утыкаюсь лицом в подушку и кричу, потому что больше не могу терпеть боль. Иногда, я не помню себя, иногда, родных, друзей… Мне уже не страшно. Просто хочу, чтоб это поскорее закончилось.  
Завтра я попрошу дока оставить меня в больнице. Он обещал облегчить мои страдания, вот пусть и выполняет обещание.   
Помнишь, как вокруг кричали фанаты, как что-то, улыбаясь, говорил Крипке. А я смотрел только на тебя. На съемочной площадке полно народу, они всё говорят и говорят, гудит аппаратура. А ты смотришь на меня…Люди, люди, всегда много людей кругом. Но даже когда вокруг была толпа, нас всегда было только двое.   
Телефон разрывает от звонков. Я не беру трубку. Не могу говорить. Сердце стучит в висках, заглушая трели дверного звонка. Кто-то весь день стучит ко мне в дверь. Я то слышу это, то не слышу. Хотя всё равно. Сейчас я не в состоянии спуститься вниз. Наверное, дня три безвылазно сижу в спальне… порой удается добраться до кабинета, чтобы попить воды из высокого стеклянного графина, который стоит на столе.   
Я забываю всё… Зрение пропадает, и я даже не вижу что пишу…  
*следующие несколько строк написаны очень неразборчиво, они смазаны*  
…его голос. Он зовет меня. Я хочу прийти… хочу, но не могу.  
Почему этот чертов звонок и телефон не заткнутся?!! Голова разрывается от их трезвона, но даже когда слух отказывает мне, то боль, пульсирующая в мозгу, создает адский шум и от этого становится еще хуже.  
Я не помню тебя. Я не знаю тебя… Я скучаю по тебе… Кто ты? Ты зовешь меня?  
Я люблю тебя? Оставь меня… Не уходи никогда… Пожалуйста, прости меня… Не забудь, как забываю я… Кто же ты? Я люблю тебя…  
Больно больно больно больно больно болн  
Я знаю это ты. Просто встать, спуститься по лестнице и открыть дверь. И ты обнимешь меня, и всё пройдет. Не будет боли… Забери меня!  
Я иду…  
Я люблю тебя…  
Иду…  
Джаред_

_Дженсен Эк *последние буквы смазаны*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * отрывок из книги Антуана де Сента-Экзюпери «Маленький принц».  
> ** авторский неологизм :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Когда твой голос так внезапно стих,  
>  Мой тоже захлестнула тишина…»_

Писк мониторов.  
\- Он пока стабилен.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Доктор, как он?!  
\- Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Это вы его привезли?  
\- Да я… Но что с ним?  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Джаред Падалеки…я… Доктор…  
\- Спокойней, Джаред. Я доктор Левил, лечащий врач Дженсена.   
Писк мониторов.  
\- Доктор, скажите, что с ним?  
\- Он пока стабилен, но без сознания. Как вы его нашли?  
\- Я нашел его около лестницы… Боже… Он… он… Лежал около перил. По-видимому, упал с нее или оступился. Я не знаю, не знаю…  
\- Успокойтесь, Джаред, успокойтесь. Давайте пройдем ко мне в кабинет и спокойно поговорим.  
Писк мониторов.  
\- Нет. Я его не оставлю… Нет!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Не нервничайте так. Вот, выпейте воды.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Вернемся к случившемуся. Когда вы нашли Дженсена, он уже был без сознания?  
\- Да… Я же говорил. Я страшно перепугался. Мне показалось, что он вообще не дышит… весь такой бледный, неподвижный…  
\- Пейте воду, Джаред. Вот так. Что было дальше? Как вы попали к нему в дом?  
\- Я приехал еще утром и почти весь день проторчал у него под дверью. То стучал, то звонил, но никто не открывал. Я подумал, что Джена нет дома. Звонил на сотовый, не брал трубку. Потом я просто не выдержал… К тому же мне показалось, что раздался какой-то грохот. В общем я выломал дверь…  
\- Понятно. Хорошо, что вы нашли его.   
\- Он, правда, упал с лестницы?  
\- Боюсь, что так, судя по травмам. Но видимо Дженсен упал не с верхней ступеньки, иначе повреждения были бы гораздо значительнее. И скорее всего в его состоянии это означало бы мгновенную смерть.  
Писк мониторов.  
\- В каком состоянии?  
\- Простите, это врачебная тайна. Могу рассказать только его поверенному в медицинских делах, а это его мать. Кстати, мы уже связались с ней. Она сказала, что постарается вылететь первым же рейсом.  
\- Господи… Доктор, скажите, что с ним всё будет хорошо? Пожалуйста, скажите…  
\- Мне искренне жаль, Джаред, но я не могу этого сказать. Еще раз простите.  
Писк мониторов.   
\- Могу я побыть с ним?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Спасибо.  
Звук шагов и закрывающиеся двери.  
\- Хэй… Как ты, парень?  
Писк мониторов.  
\- Я присяду тут рядом? Вот так… Джен, ты меня слышишь?... О господи… Кажется совсем недавно ты стоял на моем пороге и теперь здесь… лежишь… молчишь. Почему ты молчишь? Ведь всё будет хорошо, правда? Эти доктора такие паникеры, не обращай на них внимание!... Не против, я возьму тебя за руку? Такая горячая… Наверно, жар. Снова объелся мороженым, простыл…  
Писк мониторов. Еле слышный всхлип.  
\- Дженни, пожалуйста, поговори со мной… Всё так глупо! Я хотел приехать раньше, правда, хотел! Сесть на самолет и прилететь в тот же день. Но Чад остановил, сказал, что это безумие, что у меня день рождения… Черт!! А потом… потом… Я не знаю, что случилось. Собирался каждый день. Моя сумка стояла в коридоре, и вся семья запиналась об нее, а я не убирал. Каждый день, Джен, понимаешь, каждый… Я собирался… Не мог решиться. Я до сих пор вижу тебя, стоящего около того поворота. Стоило мне выйти из дома и там был ты… И каждый день я откладывал поездку, как последний трус… Боже мой! Представь, какой я оказался тряпкой… Чад сам принес мне билет до Ванкувера, если б не он… Он молодец. Я же говорил тебе, что Чад хороший парень.  
Писк мониторов.  
\- Я сидел на пороге твоего дома весь день… Думал, что тебе скажу… Думал в самолете, в аэропорту, по дороге к тебе, потом там на лужайке… И всё не мог подобрать слова… как всегда. Ведь ты же обычно говорил, что у меня туго со словарным запасом, когда я волнуюсь. Всё так. Всё так. Столько всего… столько всего, Джен… Я хотел сказать так много. Как я скучаю, когда тебя нет рядом, как радуюсь, когда ты приносишь мне конфеты, как восхищаюсь тобой, как могу часами смотреть на тебя, как я люблю, когда ты играешь с моими собаками, люблю, когда с таким серьезным лицом учишь роль, высунув кончик языка… Обожаю твою привычку морщить нос и оставлять сценарий в самых неподходящих местах. Всё это… Понимаешь, всё это – ты! Улыбка, веснушки, торчащие ёжиком волосы, забавная походка ковбоя, морщинки около глаз, вечно приоткрытые, как от любопытства или удивления, губы… столько всего, что так важно для меня и незаметно для других… Если ты слышишь, то, наверно, смеешься. Ведь я несу такую чушь…  
Писк мониторов.  
\- Как думаешь, стоит позвонить Крипке и попросить написать для меня речь?  
Снова всхлип. Гул аппаратов.  
\- Хотел сказать… Спасибо за подарок. Тогда ты так быстро ушел, и я не успел поблагодарить. Замечательный подарок! Мне всегда хотелось такое кольцо: простое, без всяких там наворотов и бриллиантов. Видишь, как идеально подошло? Здорово просто… И гравировка на внутренней стороне очень оригинальная… У тебя отличное чувство юмора. Обошелся без всяких банальных: «С днем рождения», «Твой навечно» и прочей ерунды. Я никому не показывал, что там написано… И не покажу. Ты знаешь, я знаю – этого достаточно. Правда, Джен? Отличный подарок, не то что мой… Ты… ты…  
Писк мониторов.   
\- Дженни… Ты же не бросишь меня? Конечно, нет. Вздор! Бред! Куда же я без своего карманного Дженсена Эклза? Как же я буду загадывать желания, если рядом не будет звезды? Без тебя уже никак… Я не могу… Не хочу… Дженсен… Я… я… я… Боже, боже, бо…   
Гул аппаратуры сливается с равномерным попискиванием мониторов.  
\- Я обещал, что позабочусь о тебе. Я собираюсь выполнить обещание, так что даже не надейся избавиться от меня! Ты… ты… Всё. Будет. В порядке. А помнишь, как я затеял то гадание по руке, а сам ничего не понимал в этом? Ты мне тогда помог. Рассказывал про линию жизни, ума… Кстати, насчет моей линии ума ты прав – коротковата. Не смешно? Ну ладно. Еще была линия любви. И ты пообещал мне любовь на всю жизнь… Ты говорил, что не можешь назвать имена и даты. Но неужели не разглядел огромные буквы: ДЖЕНСЕН? Что я несу? А наше прошлое Рождество, Джен… Это было великолепно. Именно о таком Рождестве я всегда мечтал. Ёлка, гирлянды, камин, яичный коктейль и ты. Тот альбом с фотографиями я так часто пересматриваю, особенно когда тебя нет рядом. Лучший подарок за всю мою жизнь… Ну и кольцо, конечно же. Господи, почему мне так трудно сказать? Ведь мне очень хотелось, чуть ли не с первой нашей встречи… Тогда ты разошелся с этой своей… Черт, я даже не помню её имени. Ты был расстроен и позвал меня выпить и посмотреть футбол. Я весь вечер пытался развеселить тебя, и ты изредка улыбался… но глаза сразу выдавали тебя. Так всегда бывает. Твои глаза они такие… такие… Я вижу в них всё!... Думал, что вижу… Прости. Мне так хотелось обнять тебя и закричать, что ты самый-самый-самый и любая девушка, которая не поняла это просто дура! Но я мочал… Идиот! Дженни, прости меня… Я такой дурак.   
Писк мониторов. Чьи-то шаги по коридору.   
\- Хочешь, спою тебе? Знаю, что голос у меня так себе… честно говоря никакой, но я постараюсь. Ты же мне пел тогда, по телефону. Я не забыл…   
Качаясь в цепях моста,  
Смеясь на руинах стен,  
В надежде на чудеса  
Я вновь получил взамен  
Бессонницы легкий люфт,  
Угар, воспаленных глаз,  
Однако же я люблю,  
По правде сказать, лишь вас.  
Тех, кто сводит с ума, не касаясь души,  
Растворяясь в дожде под конец сентября,  
Кто уходит впотьмах невидим, неслышим,  
Оставляя лишь тень в свете злом фонаря…  
… в… свете… злом… фонаря…  
Не забыл ни строчки… Я помню все, что ты мне говорил. Ты же не оставишь мне только тень, одни воспоминания? Не поступишь так со мной? Скажи «нет», Джен! Скажи же!  
Писк мониторов.  
\- Почему я не могу тебе это сказать… У тебя хватило смелости. А я… я… Что ж, черт побери, со мной не так!! Проклятье!!  
Писк монитора стал сильнее.  
\- О, прости, прости, пожалуйста! Я не хотел кричать… Прости, Дженсен. Всё это потому… потому…  
Всхлип. Писк мониторов.  
\- Я… так люблю тебя. Не оставляй меня… Прошу, Дженни. Только не ты… Нет. Очень тебя люблю…  
Писк мониторов становится еще громче. Гул аппаратов нарастает.  
\- Что происходит?! Джен, Дженсен! Сестра!! Доктор! Кто-нибудь помогите!!  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Мониторы… Что-то не так.  
\- Срочно в палату номер двенадцать всем дежурным врачам! Вызовите доктора Левила! Быстрее!  
\- Что происходит?! Дженсен!!  
\- Сэр, выйдите, пожалуйста, из палаты.  
\- Я никуда не пойду! Дженсен!! Что случилось?! Было же всё в порядке!!  
\- Сэр, прошу, не мешайте. Покиньте палату. Выведите его кто-нибудь!  
\- Нет!!! Нет!!! Джен!! Отпустите меня!!  
\- Мистер Падалеки!  
\- Доктор Левил, что происходит?!!  
\- Джаред, уйдите. Вы ничем не сможете помочь. Сестра, проводите мистера Падалеки и позаботьтесь о нем.  
\- Дженсен!!! Джен!! Я должен остаться! Я обещал позаботиться о нем! Он же не может… Нет, нет, нет!! Джен-сен!! Оставьте меня!! Прошу! Джее-е-ен!!   
\- Дж…  
\- Пациент что-то сказал?!  
\- Это конвульсии.  
\- … ед…  
\- Остановка дыхания!  
\- Реанимационный набор!  
\- Пульса нет!  
\- Продолжайте реанимацию!  
\- Пульса всё еще нет!  
\- Продолжайте!  
\- Нет… нет… нет… нет… нет… прошу…  
\- Да увидите же его!!  
\- Доктор, пульса нет.  
\- Еще раз!  
\- Джен…  
\- Нет, доктор.  
\- Время смерти – девятнадцать сорок три. Мне очень жаль, Джаред.  
\- Нет… нет… нет…  
\- Джаред, вы меня слышите?  
\- Дженсен…  
\- Пойдемте…  
\- Нет... нет.  
\- Увезите тело до приезда родственников.  
\- Хорошо доктор.  
\- Джаред, пойдемте. Ну же.  
\- Не… т…

* * *

Джаред думал, что будет много плакать. Но это оказалось не так. Ни слез, ни истерики – ничего. Такое простое, абсолютное ничто. Пустота вокруг и пустота внутри. Ни-че-го. Куда бы он не повернулся, куда бы он не посмотрел - повсюду никого и ничего.   
Транспортировка тела и подготовка к похоронам заняли дня три… или лет пять. Джаред не был уверен. Чад постоянно крутился около него, но это было неважно. Мама приехала с ним, но это тоже было неважно, как и всё остальное.   
День самих похорон казался таким обычным и ничем не выделяющимся среди прочих, что создавалось впечатление его незначительности и нереальности. С утра Джаред надел безукоризненно белую рубашку и строгий черный костюм. Долго завязывал шнурки у ботинок, расправляя каждый узел и стряхивая никому незаметные пылинки. В зеркало он старался не смотреть. Может потому, что не хотел видеть свои погасшие, невыразительные глаза, может боялся, что галстук как всегда завязан криво и неправильно, а может потому, что в зеркале отражалась та пугающая пустота, которая теперь всегда окружала его непроницаемой тьмой.   
Церемония погребения была скромной и строгой. На ней присутствовали только родные, близкие друзья и… и он.   
Джаред стоял немного поодаль от всех людей и от гроба. Ветер слегка задевал полы пиджака, заставляя те слегка колыхаться. Волосы впервые в жизни не падали на глаза, хотя с утра он едва расчесался и тем более не укладывал их. Солнце то пропадало за набежавшим облаком, то вновь показывалось на синеве летнего неба. До Джареда доносились отдельные слова священника и чей-то глухой плач. Ему было видно, как рыдают сестра и мать Дженсена, уткнувшись в носовые платки, было видно, как неестественно прямо, сжав кулаки, стоят его брат и отец. Еще были какие-то люди: знакомые и те, кого он видел впервые.   
Священник закончил речь и закрыл Библию. Над собравшимися пронесся слабый вздох, вырвавшийся у всех одновременно. Люди стали подходить к гробу, задерживались около него несколько секунд и отходили в сторону, уступая место другоим. От них отделилась фигура и стала приближаться к нему. Но Джаред упорно не мог узнать кто это, пока тот не подошел вплотную.  
\- Джаред, иди, попрощайся,- тихо проговорил Чад, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
Он ничего не ответил и даже не посмотрел на друга. Все его внимание было сконцентрировано на ярко-белом цветке, лежащем у разрытой могилы.   
\- Джаред, это последняя возможность. Иди или потом будешь об этом жалеть,- Мюррей осторожно коснулся локтя Джея, но тот тут же отдернул руку.- Джей…  
Чад прикрыл лицо рукой и отвернулся в сторону. Джаред сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, потом еще один. Он понял что идет только тогда, когда почти вплотную подошел к группе плачущих людей. Они медленно расступились перед ним, будто растекаясь в стороны беззвучной, прозрачной водой. Джаред сделал еще четыре шага и остановился, поняв, что стоит у самого гроба.   
Его глаза были опушены вниз, словно единственное что интересовало – это земля под ногами да пара слегка запылившихся черных ботинок. За спиной раздавались чьи-то голоса, всхлипы. Кто-то прошел мимо, задев его рукой. От этого соприкосновения Джаред вздрогнул и резко поднял глаза.   
Белые, тонкие пальцы были переплетены в замок на груди. Казалось, что они созданы для того, чтобы вот так изящно лежать, поражая своим совершенством. Но Джаред знал, что это не так. Эти руки должны были перелистывать страницы книг, перебирать струны гитары или обхватывать, обнимая, горячую кружку с кофе. Они не должны были лежать вот так неподвижно и спокойно.   
Взгляд угасших карих глаз медленно скользил выше, отмечая ослепительно белую рубашку и странного темного оттенка галстук с непонятным рисунком. Дженсен не очень любил галстуки… зато очень любил рубашки. Белоснежная ткань воротничка естественно перетекала в такую же белоснежную кожу. И становилось непонятно, где заканчивается одежда и начинается человек. Джаред несколько раз моргнул, фокусируя зрение, придавая картинке четкости. И мгновенно в размытом пятне резко обозначились чрезвычайно заострившиеся черты лица: упрямая линия подбородка, полоска сомкнутых губ, ставших пугающе застывшими, четко выделяющиеся скулы, еле заметная горбинка носа. Веснушки стали совсем тусклыми и почти незаметными, пришлось напрячь зрение, чтобы их рассмотреть. Это особенно удивляло, потому что по логике они должны были яркими пятнышками выделяться на белом, как мел, лице. Джаред перевел взгляд немного выше, рассматривая острые пики ресниц, которые, казалось, вот-вот проткнут тонкую, фарфоровую кожу. Глаза плотно закрыты, так что не остается сомнения – они уже не откроются никогда. Почему-то от этой мысли стало безумно холодно и Джаред поежился. Хрупкая, дурацкая надежда, что эти глаза еще когда-нибудь согреют его своим теплым зеленым светом, с тихим звоном рассыпалась в пыль.   
Легкий ветерок с какой-то детской непосредственностью перебирал коротко стриженные волосы, путаясь в них. Джаред осторожно протянул руку и провел, едва касаясь, пальцами по волосам, пытаясь помочь ветру выпутаться и полететь дальше. Знакомое до боли чувство пронзило насквозь, заставляя сердце сжаться и замереть. Ладонь инстинктивно дрогнула, когда короткие волоски слегка кольнули кожу.   
Указательным пальцем Джаред прочертил тонкую линию профиля, остановившись на подбородке. Потом медленно, как во сне, наклонился вперед. Так близко, что его пылающую кожу обожгло холодом, исходящим теперь от Дженсена. Губы Джареда дрогнули. Он хотел произнести только одно слово: «Прощай», но вместо этого откуда-то из глубины вырвалось такое простое и естественное, совсем тихое: «Я тебя люблю».  
Джаред поддался вперед совсем чуть-чуть, так чтобы почувствовать ледяную гладкость когда-то обветренных и горячих губ, и замер всего на мгновенье, не понимая, что происходит и зачем он вообще это делает. Секунда, и он выпрямился во весь рост, отстраняясь так далеко, как только было возможно, хотя на самом деле хотел одного – остаться с ним.   
Перед глазами расстилалось городское кладбище, сплошь состоящее из могил неизвестных ему людей. Через какие-то двадцать минут Дженсен тоже превратится в кусочек газона на этой земле и прямоугольный серый камень.   
\- Пойдем, дорогой,- ласковый женский голос звал откуда-то издалека. Чья-то рука попыталась прикоснуться к нему, но Джаред отпрянул в сторону, стараясь избежать контакта. Он только заметил краем глаза, как посерело лицо матери от его отчужденного движения.   
Откуда-то справа раздался сиплый мужской голос:  
\- Можно закрывать, мистер Эклз?  
\- Да,- донесся глухой, полный тоски и боли ответ.  
Что-то щелкнуло у Джареда за спиной, и он на мгновенье закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить, что это не звук закрывающейся крышки гроба, а звук двери, которая захлопнулась за уходящим в кондитерскую Дженсеном.   
\- О боже…- раздался голос и кто-то заплакал.   
Джаред открыл глаза. Он всё еще находился на кладбище. Был август, лето. Солнце, вышедшее из-за тучки, нещадно жгло незащищенные очками глаза. Галстук всё сильней давил на шею, мешая дышать. Ногти до крови впились в кожу, но он только сильнее сжал кулаки. Это единственное, что останавливало его от того, чтобы не зажать уши ладонями, чтоб не слышать глухие удары земли о крышку закрытого гроба. 

* * *

\- Как он, миссис Падалеки?- вместо приветствия спросил Чад, проходя на кухню и ставя на стол небольшую картонную коробку.  
\- Плохо,- тихо отозвалась женщина, опускаясь на стул, и посмотрела на гостя грустными, слегка покрасневшими глазами.- Сидит в своей комнате уже второй день. Никуда не выходит, ни с кем не разговаривает, не спит… Он даже не переоделся после похорон. Просто снял галстук и пиджак, да ботинки в коридоре оставил. Я пыталась поговорить с ним, но это бесполезно. Джаред меня даже не замечает, словно сквозь меня смотрит и никак не реагирует. И самое страшное, что он так и не заплакал. Всё держит в себе… Что делать, Чад? Я уже не знаю.  
\- Я тоже не знаю,- Мюррей тяжело вздохнул.- Последний раз Джаред со мной разговаривал, когда позвонил из больницы и сказал, что Дженсен умер. Я тут же примчался туда. Хорошо, что в Канаде был в это время. Когда я приехал, он уже не разговаривал ни с кем. И потом тоже всё молчал, хотя я пытался вывести его из этого состояния. Но всё бесполезно.  
Миссис Падалеки тихонько всхлипнула и прикрыла глаза рукой. Чад подошел и осторожно погладил её по плечу.  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Джаред справится, я уверен.  
\- Дженсен для него очень много значил,- отозвалась собеседница и беспомощно посмотрела на Мюррея.  
\- Я знаю,- отозвался он и еще раз прикоснулся к плечу женщины в знак утешения и поддержки.- Я тут кое-что привез.  
\- Что же это?  
\- Кое-какие вещи Дженсена. Мне их отдала миссис Эклз и попросила передать Джареду. Она сказала, что её сын хотел бы, чтобы всё это принадлежала именно Джею. Может быть это поможет ему выйти из этого ступора.  
\- Должно помочь,- с надеждой проговорила миссис Падалеки.- Иначе я просто не знаю, что еще можно сделать.  
\- Тогда я пойду, поднимусь к нему,- сказал Чад и, взяв коробку со стола, вышел из кухни.  
Женщина проводила его взглядом и осталась сидеть на стуле, ссутулившись и опустив голову.   
Мюррей быстро поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, но немного притормозил у двери в комнату Джея. Слишком свежо было воспоминание о безжизненном, ко всему безразличном друге, в лице которого читалась только безграничная тоска и боль. Чад глубоко вдохнул, будто готовясь к прыжку в ледяную воду, повернул ручку двери и вошел в комнату.   
Первое что он увидел - был Джаред. Как и говорила миссис Падалеки, Джей неподвижно сидел на кровати, положив руки себе на колени и слегка опустив голову. Когда-то чистая белая рубашка посерела и стала мятой. Рукава Джаред закатал, как делал это обычно, и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц. Смотрел он куда-то прямо перед собой, абсолютно не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Солнечные лучи как-то причудливо отражались в его глазах, отчего те казались матово-черными, как у плюшевых игрушек. Лицо было сильно похудевшим, будто Джаред ничего не ел около недели или даже больше. Губы были плотно сжаты, превращаясь в узкую полоску. Можно было подумать, что этот человек вообще не умеет улыбаться.   
Чад судорожно сглотнул и сделал шаг по направлению к другу. Джей даже не шевельнулся и никак не среагировал на его появление. Мюррей прочистил горло и немного хрипловато произнес:  
\- Привет, приятель! Как дела? Я тебе тут кое-что принес.  
Он прошел мимо Джареда и со стуком поставил коробку на письменный стол.   
\- Вот. Это для тебя.  
Падалеки всё сидел, уставившись пустыми глазами в некуда. Чад нервно провел рукой по волосам и сказал:  
\- Миссис Эклз просила передать коробку тебе.  
Никакой реакции. Всё такая же тишина и безразличие застывшее на лице.  
\- Это вещи Дженсена. Теперь они твои.  
Чад с надеждой посмотрел на друга, ожидая, что тот хотя бы повернется в его сторону. Но Джаред оставался неподвижен и молчалив.  
\- Ничего не хочешь сказать? Нет? Джа, твоя мама и вся семья очень беспокоятся за тебя. Не надо их так пугать. Спустись вниз, съешь чего-нибудь. Если захочешь, можем потом пойти в бар и как следует напиться. Не молчи, пожалуйста, Джаред, ответь мне.  
Мюррей приблизился к Падалеки и остановился в шаге от него.   
\- Ну же, друг. Ты не можешь сидеть тут вечно. Дженсена этим не вернешь. Ты же понимаешь.  
Никакого ответа. Ровное дыхание, сложенные на коленях руки, прямая спина и плотно сомкнутые губы. Чад тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что ничем не может помочь своему другу, и от этого становилось ужасно мерзко.   
\- Прости, Джа. Я еще зайду. Держись.  
Мюррей постоял еще несколько секунд, надеясь на ответ, но так ничего и не дождавшись вышел из комнаты и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.   
Как только шаги Чада стихли, Джаред поднял голову и посмотрел на картонную коробку, стоящую у него на столе. Одна сторона у коробки выгорела, видимо она стояла какое-то время на жарком летнем солнце. Джаред медленно встал с кровати и, еле передвигая затекшими ногами, подошел к столу. Руки у него дрожали, когда он прикоснулся к шершавой поверхности коробки. Джей провел пальцем по её сгибу, очерчивая контур. Обычная картонная коробка из-под какого-нибудь небольшого телевизора или микроволновой печи. Ничем не примечательная вещь, внутри которой заключено то, что осталось от Дженсена, то, что, по мнению миссис Эклз, может принадлежать ему. Джаред помедлил несколько секунд, прежде чем открыть коробку и посмотреть, что же там находится. Сердце, которое за эти дни почти остановилось, начало набирать скорость, причиняя боль каждым своим ударом. Джей глубоко вздохнул и одним движением открыл коробку.   
Первое, что бросилось в глаза – это был темно-бардовый шарф. Он медленно вытащил его из коробки. Шарф с тихим шуршанием мягко лег к нему в руки, уронив длинные концы на пол. В тишине комнаты, будто издалека, раздались приглушенные голоса:  
 _\- Да здравствует Джаред Падалеки, который дарит самые оригинальные подарки в мире.  
\- Надо говорить, да здравствует Дженсен Эклз, которому никогда в жизни не дарили шарф.  
\- Это точно._  
Джаред судорожно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, заставляя голоса в своей голове замолчать. Шарф приятно согревал руки и ласкал кожу. Он осторожно обернул его вокруг шеи и замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Глухой стук сломанного сердца и острая боль утраты – больше нечего. Джаред открыл глаза и снова посмотрел внутрь коробки. Там лежало несколько книжек. Среди них было два сборника поэзии, повесть Ивлина Во «Незабвенная», святочные рассказы Диккенса и «Маленький принц» Экзюпери. Падалеки с третьей попытки удалось открыть темно синюю книгу с маленьким мальчиком в красном шарфе на обложке. Глаза забегали по строчкам, читая такой знакомый с детства текст. Потрескавшиеся от нехватки влаги губы дрогнули и зашевелились, беззвучно произнося слова:  
« - И когда ты утешишься – в конце концов всегда утешаешься, - ты будешь рад, что знал меня когда-то. Ты всегда будешь мне другом. Тебе захочется посмеяться со мною. Иной раз ты вот так распахнешь окно, и тебе будет приятно… И твои друзья станут удивляться, что ты смеешься, глядя в небо. А ты им скажешь: «Да, да, я всегда смеюсь, глядя на звезды!» И они подумают, что ты сошел с ума. Вот такую злую шутку я с тобой сыграю…  
Он опять засмеялся.  
\- Как будто вместо звезд я подарил тебе целую кучу смеющихся бубенцов…  
И он опять засмеялся. Потом снова стал серьезен:  
\- Знаешь… сегодня ночью… лучше не приходи.  
\- Я тебя не оставлю.  
\- Тебе покажется, что мне больно. Покажется даже, что я умираю. Так уж оно бывает. Не приходи, не надо.  
\- Я тебя не оставлю».  
Книга выпала из дрожащих рук и со стуком упала на стол. Джаред стоял и смотрел на свой подоконник. Именно там он сидел и читал Дженсену эту книгу, улыбаясь в телефонную трубку, слыша на том конце ровное, размеренное дыхание.  
 _\- Если бы ты сейчас был в шарфе, то был бы похож на Маленького Принца из моей книги.  
\- Будем считать, что я сейчас в нем.   
\- Только ты тогда не улетай в конце на свою родную планету к той розе.  
\- Не улечу. У меня есть повод, чтобы оставаться на этой планете как можно дольше.  
\- Вот и хорошо_  
Джаред провел рукой по лицу, смахивая наваждение. Он всё еще дрожал и никак не мог с этим справиться. Открытая коробка, стоящая перед ним, манила. Рука непроизвольно скользнула в нее. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то прохладное и ребристое. Что-то тихонько звякнуло. Палец подцепил железное колечко и извлек из коробки ключи от мотоцикла. Джаред наклонил голову сначала вправо, потом влево, рассматривая находку так внимательно, будто видел впервые в жизни. Веселый голос Дженсена прозвучал где-то в голове, словно поясняя:  
 _\- Kawasaki GPZ 500 S, 1999 года выпуска! И этот красавец теперь мой! А вот эти блестящие штучки – ключи к счастью и скорости._  
Миг, и комната пропала, и Джаред видит, как падает на повороте блестящий в свете фонарей мотоцикл, как со скрежетом скользит он по асфальту. Чей-то истошный крик режет ему уши:  
 _\- Дженсен!!!_  
Он моргнул, и всё пропало. Осталась полутьма комнаты и тяжесть ключей, висящих на пальце. Джаред осторожно положил их на стол рядом с книгой. Они тихо звякнули и удобно устроились на гладкой поверхности, будто лежали здесь всегда.   
Дальше из коробки появились диски, фотографии, листки сценария с выделенными маркером репликами, цветной мячик – любимая игрушка Сэди и Херли, бейсбольная перчатка, несколько карточек с канадскими хоккеистами, кулон и кольцо Дина, серебристый сотовый телефон и зарядное устройство от него, желтая кружка с Баксом Бани, часы на черном кожаном ремешке, перчатки для езды на мотоцикле и зеленый вязаный свитер. Джей поднял его перед собой. Немного потускневший, растянутый от частой нОски, но всё такой же мягкий и уютный. Он медленно вдохнул запах, исходящий от вещи. Горьковатый аромат кофе и резкий запах машинного масла щекотали нос. Джаред поднес свитер чуть ближе к лицу. Легкий, еле уловимый парфюм Дженсена… Этот запах постоянно мерещился ему, будто исходил от каждого человека, каждого предмета, которые находились рядом с ним.   
Джаред развернулся и, подойдя к кровати, осторожно, как нечто очень хрупкое, положил свитер на помятое покрывало. Потом бережно расправил его, смахнув каждую пылинку. Такой зеленый…  
 _\- Я решил, что твой гардероб состоит из одних рубашек и футболок, и свитер тебе бы не помешал. К тому же, он зеленый и будет прекрасно сочетаться с цветом твоих глаз.  
\- Моих глаз?  
\- Ну, да._  
Джаред нахмурился и стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержать что-то упорно рвущееся наружу, с того самого момента, как доктор объявил время смерти. Почему-то вспомнились слова Джоша, того странного фотографа:  
 _\- Смотри внимательно, Джаред. Его глаза. Посмотри в его глаза. Такие зеленые, как вечность, как вселенная. Кругом всё такое белое, ослепляющее и только эти глаза, как маяк, как знак, за которым нужно идти, как спасение._  
\- Куда же мне теперь идти?- прошептал Джаред, с тоской глядя на беззащитно распластанный перед ним зеленый свитер. Но никто ему не ответил. Голоса в голове стихли, а в комнате было пусто. Сумерки сгущались, наполняя помещение причудливым переплетением света и теней.  
Он отвернулся от кровати и снова подошел к столу. Теперь на нем разместилось множество вещей, которые с этой минуты принадлежали ему. Джаред скользнул рукой по столу, едва дотрагиваясь до всех этих предметов. Такие разные, непохожие друг на друга вещи, но их объединяет одно – они были Его… И всегда будут Ему принадлежать. Джаред дотронулся до своей шеи и неосознанным движением погладил мягкий, темно-бардовый шарф. Потом взял картонную коробку и уже хотел убрать её со стола, когда почувствовал, что на дне что-то перекатилось и ударилось об стенку. Падалеки засунул руку и нащупал какую-то небольшую книгу или тетрадь. Вытащив предмет на свет, он увидел, что это обычная коричневая тетрадь без всяких надписей, такую можно купить в любом магазине. Её достоинство в том, что можно вставлять туда листок за листком, и она закончится только тогда, когда ты этого захочешь. Джаред повертел находку в руках. Он точно помнил, что раньше не видел этой штуки у Дженсена. Может эта вещь вовсе и не принадлежала ему, а его мать просто перепутала.   
Он неуверенно открыл первую страницу, сразу определив, что она, исписана почерком Джена. Джаред провел пальцем по строчке, читая вслух:  
\- Шестое сентября. Никогда не слушал советы психологов. Да и обращался к представителям этой профессии пару раз в жизни.  
Он замер. Из легких будто вышибло весь воздух от этих слов, а в глазах неприятно защипало. Джаред попятился назад и остановился только тогда, когда наткнулся на край кровати. Как во сне он опустился на нее, не сводя глаз с неровных, мелких букв, словно они могут исчезнуть, если не смотреть на них. Стены комнаты начали сжиматься, оставляя внутри всё меньше и меньше воздуха. Каждый вдох давался с таким трудом, что можно было получать за это деньги, как за тяжелую, изнурительную работу. Сердце вообразило себя колибри и, обезумев, трепыхалось в груди, подражая стремительным взмахам крыльев этой маленькой птички. Джаред нервно провел языком по губам. Его пальцы сильнее сжали края тетради, а глаза торопливо забегали по строчкам, передавая информацию в уставший, отягощенный потерею мозг.  
 _« 6 сентября… Никогда не слушал советы психологов... Я не одинок. Просто не хочу никого в это втягивать… Это случилось позавчера, хотя кажется, что прошло три года. Меня вызвали в больницу по поводу каких-то моих анализов… что у вас опухоль головного мозга и то, что она неоперабельная… Месяцев восемь, может год… Лишний год жизни на лекарствах ничего не изменил бы… Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал о моей болезни… У меня даже есть свое летоисчисление «до знакомства с Джаредом» и «после знакомства с Джаредом»... Но правда в том, что сейчас мне кажется, что Джаред это всё что у меня есть…а может потому, что я его люблю… Думаю, мне вообще не стоит в моем положении чего-то желать... Каждый день жду, что начнет болеть голова, но пока ничего такого не происходит… Если не начал, то хотя бы закончу тем, чем хотел начать… Джаред… Дженсен Эклз»._  
Дрожащей рукой Джаред перелистнул следующую страницу.

* * *

Чад допивал уже вторую кружку чая и пытался отвлечь разговором миссис Падалеки от печальных мыслей. В доме кроме них и Джареда никого не было. Все члены семьи ушли или на работу или по делам и обещали вернуться только поздним вечером. На улице уже начало темнеть, и вдоль дороги стали зажигаться фонари. Миссис Падалеки рассказывала о том, как Джаред, будучи ребенком, разбил дорогущую вазу, а потом повторил такой же «подвиг» уже в сознательном возрасте, когда со второго этажа раздался страшный грохот и чей-то полный отчаянья крик. Чад тут же вскочил на ноги, уронив на пол недопитую кружку чая.   
\- Джаред,- прошептала миссис Падалеки, прикрыв рот рукой и смотря на Мюррея расширенными от страха глазами.  
\- Я наверх,- скороговоркой сказал Чад и рванул к лестнице.  
Со второго этажа доносился всё тот же грохот, как будто кто-то решил разнести комнату, сломав всё, что попадется на пути. Потом послышался звон стекла, слившийся с криком слабо напоминающий человеческий. Чад отказывался узнавать в этом звуке голос своего друга, настолько жутко и безнадежно это звучало.   
\- Не-е-ет!!!!- раздалось из-за двери, и Мюррей остановился, боясь даже предположить что произошло.   
Но неожиданно всё стихло, и наступила гнетущая, оглушающая тишина. Неприятный холодок прошел по спине Чада и страшные, темные мысли тут же полезли в голову, предполагая самое худшее. Позади раздались неуверенные шаги, он обернулся и увидел, что миссис Падалеки поднялась вслед за ним по лестнице и теперь стоит прислонившись к стене и прижав руки к груди. Мюррей вопросительно посмотрел на нее и взялся за ручку двери. Она кивнула в ответ, и он рывком распахнул дверь в комнату Джея.   
Внутри царил не просто беспорядок, там был настоящий погром. Пол был усыпан сломанными вещами, порванными книгами и осколками каких-то разбитых предметов. Оконное стекло было разбито, и легкие сиреневые занавески развевались от порывов ветра, залетавших в комнату. В углу валялся сломанный стул, а над ним красовалась вмятина в стене и куски сорванных обоев. Книжный шкаф тоже оказался на полу. Его задняя стенка была пробита в нескольких местах, как будто кто-то со всей силой бил по ней ногой. Постельное белье, подушки и матрац были разбросаны по комнате, а прикроватная тумбочка в полуразобранном состоянии лежала на пороге. Чад осторожно отодвинул её ногой и зашел внутрь, оглядываясь по сторонам. За спиной вскрикнула мама Джареда, но Мюррей не обернулся, а продолжал внимательно всматриваться в полутьму помещения. Неожиданно из дальнего угла послышались всхлипы и чье-то злое бормотание.  
\- Джаред,- тихо позвал Чад и стал медленно продвигаться в ту сторону, стараясь не делать резких движений, чтобы не провоцировать друга.   
В ответ донесся только невнятный шепот и глухой стон. Мюррей отбросил в сторону валявшийся на дороге матрац и увидел Джареда, сидевшего в самом углу. Он сжался в такой маленький комок, что никто бы сейчас не поверил, что в этом парне есть почти два метра. Джей обхватил руками колени и низко опустил голову, так что его лица не было видно. Рубашки на нем не было, только что-то красное, еле различимое в сумерках, болталось на шее. Джаред, как заведенный, раскачивался из стороны в сторону, с гулким стуком ударяясь головой об стену.   
Сердце Чада сжалось от сострадания, когда он увидел в каком состоянии находится его друг. Все известные слова как-то сами собой вылетели из головы, оставив после себя бессильную пустоту. Он не представлял, что можно сделать в такой ситуации.   
Присев на корточки, Мюррей прислушался к сумбурной и несвязной речи Джареда. Он смог различить слова: «как он мог», «Дженсен», «ненавижу», «бросил» и «всё равно люблю».   
\- Боже…- прошептал он.  
За спиной раздался голос:   
\- Мальчик мой!  
Миссис Падалеки проскользнула мимо застывшего Мюррея и опустилась на колени рядом с сыном и, обняв его, притянула к себе. Сначала Джаред пытался слабо вырваться, жался в угол и пытался закрыться руками, но потом прижался к матери и крепко обнял в ответ.  
\- Мама, он умер… умер…- судорожно всхлипывал Джей, уткнувшись лбом в её плечо.- Он бросил меня… одного… бросил. Джен умер…  
\- Я знаю, милый, знаю...- шептала она и нежно гладила сына по спутавшимся, всклоченным волосам, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить и забрать хотя бы маленькую частичку того непомерного горя, что разрывало сейчас его сердце.   
\- Он знал… всё знал и не сказал мне. Решил, что никто не должен знать… даже я. Он обманул… обманул меня…- стон полный муки и отчаянья вырвался откуда-то из глубины души, заставляя материнское сердце сжаться от жалости.   
\- Он пытался защитить тебя. Не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно,- продолжала шептать миссис Падалеки.  
\- Но мне больно, мам, так больно! Почему?! Почему?! Я ненавижу его! Ненавижу!- Джаред поднял голову и блестящими от слез глазами посмотрел на мать, ища у нее поддержки и защиты.   
\- Это неправда, дорогой. Ты не ненавидишь его. Ты не можешь ненавидеть Дженсена.  
\- Могу… могу!- с упрямством ребенка прошептал Джей, сжимая кулаки.  
По его щекам продолжали течь слезы, а из груди вырывались рваные хрипы, будто он тратил последние силы на дыхание. Женщина лишь крепче обняла сына, пытаясь укачать его, как когда-то делала в детстве. Джареда била крупная дрожь. Вся его речь была невнятной и сбивчивой, с трудом можно было различить отдельные слова. Единственное, что было предельно ясно так это то, что ему сейчас невыносимо плохо и одиноко.   
\- Всё будет хорошо, милый. Я обещаю тебе это,- целуя его в висок, прошептала мама.  
Неожиданно Джаред выпрямился в её объятьях и посмотрел на нее мутными от боли и горя глазами.   
\- Он любил меня, мам… Понимаешь, любил.  
\- Я знаю, дорогой, знаю,- со щемящей тоской в голосе ответила она, нежно глядя на худое, серое лицо сына.  
\- А я любил его… очень любил, мама. И сейчас люблю… и всегда буду!- простонал Джаред. Его тело будто пронзил электрический разряд. Он дернулся, запрокинув голову и широко распахнув глаза, обмяк в руках матери, уронив голову ей на плечо. Сознание милосердно оставило его в темноте, подарив немного покоя.  
\- Конечно, любишь, милый. Я знаю… всё это давно знают. Почему только вы с Дженсеном так упорно делали вид, что это неправда.  
И она заплакала, уткнувшись лицом в растрепанную макушку Джея, осторожно гладя его по бледным, мокрым щекам.   
Чад всё так же стоял рядом не в силах что-либо произнести и сделать. Его как будто мгновенно парализовало, лишив всякой возможности двигаться. Он не мог даже сморгнуть слезы, подступившие к глазам.  
\- Чад, поможешь мне довести Джареда в спальню?- тихо проговорила миссис Падалеки, вытирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони.   
\- К-конечно,- слегка заикаясь, отозвался он.   
Руки и ноги были как ватные и с трудом повиновались ему. Понадобилось минут пять, чтобы они с мамой Джея сообразили как удобней будет дотащись потерявшего сознание Джареда до кровати. Падалеки оказался очень тяжелым, несмотря на то, что сильно похудел за эти дни.   
Около двадцати минут ушло на то, чтобы довести до соседней комнаты и уложить Джареда в кровать. Миссис Падалеки устало опустилась на стул и сказала:  
\- Спасибо большое, Чад.  
\- Не за что. Это самое меньшее, что я могу для него сделать,- отозвался Мюррей, вытирая пот со лба и присаживаясь на край кровати.  
\- Надеюсь теперь с ним всё будет хорошо… Или хотя бы всё начнет налаживаться,- попыталась слабо улыбнуться женщина.- Что же случилось? Почему неожиданно все его чувства прорвались наружу? Может что-то особенное было в той коробке, что ты принес?  
\- Не знаю. Может быть,- Мюррей пожал плечами. В его памяти всплыл образ Джареда, сидящего в углу, и около его ног лежала какая-то открытая тетрадь, с исписанными листами. Мелькнула мысль о том, что мог ли Дженсен вести дневник или что-то в этом роде. И что пришлось пережить Джареду, читая обо всех мыслях и чувствах человека, которого он так сильно любил. Чад вздрогнул, представив через какой ужас пришлось пройти другу.   
\- Очень может быть,- задумчиво повторил он.  
\- Чад, ты бы не мог сходить в аптеку и купить кое-какие лекарства?- тихо спросила миссис Падалеки и осторожно прикоснулась ко лбу Джареда.- У него жар.  
\- Да, сейчас схожу. Напишите мне все, что нужно купить.  
Мюррей поспешно встал. Мать Джареда встала следом за ним, и они тихо вышли из комнаты.  
\- Надеюсь, он поправится,- сказал Чад и обернулся на дверь спальни.  
\- Это будет очень тяжело, но Джаред сможет,- ответила миссис Падалеки, а потом грустно добавила.- Но боюсь, такая рана никогда до конца не заживет.  
Она тяжело вздохнула и начала спускаться на первый этаж. Чад еще несколько секунд постоял в коридоре, думая о том, что Джаред и Дженсен не заслужили такой судьбы, а потом с сожалением проговорил:  
\- Жизнь более чем несправедливая штука, но и смерть, как оказалась не лучше.  
Он засунул руки в карманы и поспешно спустился по лестнице вниз, где его уже ждала мама Джареда.

 

_19 августа._

_По дороге на кладбище мы заехали в цветочный магазин, и я купил большой букет белых лилий… как ты любишь. Чад не пустил меня за руль, заявив, что я нахожусь не в том состоянии, чтобы управлять машиной. Я согласился.  
Я вообще стал со многим соглашаться. Просто потому что мне стало всё равно будет что-то так или иначе.   
Мы приехали в полдень. Была жуткая жара, и сейчас не стало прохладней. А я как дурак надел черную кофту с длинными рукавами. Правда, мне почему-то совершенно не жарко… но и не холодно.   
Я попросил Чада подождать около машины. Он с такой готовностью согласился, будто только и ждал этого предложения. Я его не виню. Со мной сейчас очень трудно общаться, хотя бы потому, что я почти не разговариваю. Не о чем мне говорить и всё.  
На кладбище было тихо и спокойно. В таких местах всегда царит какая-то неподвижность и невозмутимость. Тебе не подходит это место…  
Я долго бродил среди могил с букетом, не потому что не знал где твоя, а потому что не хотел признавать, что одно из этих надгробий принадлежит тебе.  
На обычном, ничем не выделяющемся среди других камне было написано: «Дженсен Росс Эклз». Но для меня этот камень был особенный. Он как будто светился каким-то немеркнущим светом… таким теплым и знакомым, как свет твоих зеленых глаз.   
Я сел на траву около надгробья и прислонился лбом к прохладной поверхности. Даже на таком солнцепеке оно оставалось холодным.   
Мне казалось, что сейчас ты должен подойти сзади и, присев рядом, обнять за плечи, сказав: «Не грусти. Я с тобой, Джей».  
Но ты не пришел… А я ждал. Думал о том, что у тебя просто заглох мотоцикл и ты, ругая его на чем свет стоит, катишь свой Kawasaki по дороге.   
Я положил цветы на могилу и сказал:  
\- Хей…   
И ты ничего не ответил. Никогда теперь ничего не ответишь.   
Когда мы гадали в трейлере, ты сказал, что короткая линия жизни обозначает, что не проживешь сто лет. Почему не сказал: «Это значит, что я умру через год».   
Почему я не могу стереть свою линию жизни, сделав её такой как у тебя??  
Я принес с собой твой дневник, теперь он стал моим… как и многое другое. Писать, сидя на земле, не очень удобно, но мне всё равно.  
Это единственный способ общения с тобой, который мне доступен.   
Каждое утро набираю твой номер в надежде, услышать такое родное и нежное: «Джаред». Но слышу только безразличный голос оператора: «Абонент не отвечает или временно не доступен».  
Ты жил в кошмаре целый год и вот ушел, оставив жить в этом кошмаре меня. Всё что окружает, всё что есть в этом мире – всё причиняет мне боль. Почему тебя нет рядом?  
Разве это справедливо?  
Этой ночью я пересматривал первый сезон «Сверхъестественного». Смотрел на юного, наивного Дина и не мог поверить, что это ты. Это ты улыбаешься Сэму открытой, мальчишеской улыбкой… Сэму… не мне. Это ты поправляешь воротник куртки и хмуришь брови, чтобы казаться серьезней. Это ты отважно, не раздумывая, бросаешься в любую заварушку, чтобы спасти своего мелкого… его… не меня.   
Я звал тебя, снова и снова произносил твое имя в идиотской надежде, что ты услышишь. Сладкий аромат лилий кажется мне сейчас отвратительным и удушливым, как будто это дыхание смерти.   
Ты снишься мне каждую ночь, если мне удается заснуть. Я больше не могу видеть тебя и, просыпаясь, понимать, что это всё выдумка.   
Прости за всё… За то, что не понял тебя. За то, что не спас. За то, что не сказал как сильно тебя люблю… Прости, Дженсен!!   
Но ты… Ты ведь обманул меня. Не знаю было это правильным или нет. Но ты сделал это.  
Каждый день я придумываю тысячи причин, почему надо было поступить именно так и каждый день обвиняю тебя за этот поступок, не в силах простить и отпустить. Я никогда не смогу отпустить тебя, Джени. Никогда.  
Помню, как держал руками Сэма умирающего Дина. Я даже подумать не мог, что совсем скоро дрожащими руками буду прижимать тебя к себе, боясь только одного, что ты уже не дышишь.   
Что было бы, если б ты не упал с этой проклятой лестницы, а всё же смог спустится и открыть дверь? Я не узнаю этого никогда.  
Уже позже я ездил в Канаду и разговаривал с доктором Левилом. Твой диагноз больше не врачебная тайна. Левил рассказал мне всё, что знал. Он хороший человек и отличный врач. Я рад, что рядом с тобой был хоть кто-то способный помочь и поддержать.  
Я даже сделал медицинское обследование, в тайне надеясь, что болен и мне остались считанные дни. Но, к сожалению, это оказалось не так. Врачи заверили, что мне предстоит долгая жизнь. Долгая жизнь без тебя. Зачем?  
Вокруг меня сейчас постоянно находится много людей. Все они боятся, что я что-нибудь сделаю с собой. Не то чтобы такая мысль не посещала меня. О да, это было бы облегчением или спасением. Но я не могу так поступить со своей семьей, которые очень переживают и страдают из-за меня. В этой толпе, окружающей меня, так одиноко, потому что рядом больше нет тебя. Навсегда остаться одному, что может быть хуже?  
Они затерли мое имя до дыр, они пытаются изучить мою душу под микроскопом, они хотят излечить мое тело, забывая об остальном.   
Джен, забери меня отсюда! Я хочу к тебе!  
Прикасаюсь к твоему надгробью… это не ты. Где же ты, Дженсен?  
Я не умею записывать свои мысли. К тому же они очень путанные и непонятные даже для меня самого. Но одно знаю наверняка: Я люблю тебя! Я скучаю по тебе!   
И самое ужасное – я не могу вернуть тебя, чтобы я не делал.  
Откуда-то издалека раздаются оружейные залпы, видимо хоронят какого-то военного. На твоих похоронах было тихо… или это мне так показалось. Ты был таким спокойным и неподвижным… Это был не ты…   
Ты шумный и веселый, задорный и ироничный, эмоциональный и улыбчивый, единственный и любимый… Человек, который как никто на земле произносит мое имя!   
Я просыпаюсь с мыслью: «Я ненавижу тебя» и живу с мыслью: «Я люблю тебя».  
Это тяжело любить того, кого ненавидишь, и ненавидеть того, кого любишь.   
Я буду, буду каждую ночь смотреть на звезды и думать, что ты когда-нибудь вернешься ко мне, мой Маленький Принц. Ведь ты забыл у меня свой шарф, а я не успел выбежать за тобой, когда ты уходил, и отдать его.   
Знай, каждую ночь я думаю о тебе… Нет, каждый день думаю… Всё время.   
Но ты не придешь… ни завтра… ни в четверг… потому что любишь меня. Всё так, как ты и говорил. Ты всегда выполняешь свои обещания… к сожалению.   
Я люблю тебя, Дженсен.  
Прости меня… Потому что я себя никогда не прощу. _

_Джаред Падалеки._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«Белым, белым кроет снегом зелень глаз твоих.  
>  Белым, белым станет корень в волосах моих…»_
> 
> _С. Сурганова_

\- Не спится? Решил насладиться утренним солнышком?- раздался немного насмешливый, молодой голос у Джареда за спиной.   
Он не повернул головы. Он и так прекрасно знал, кто стоит на пороге балкона. Падалеки лишь поправил клетчатый плед, который прикрывал его ноги, и улыбнувшись ответил:  
\- Доброе утро, Джени! Тебе я тоже вижу не спится.  
\- Фу, папа! Сколько раз я тебя просил не называть меня так.  
Молодой человек поморщился и подошел к отцу, сидящему в кресле у самых перил.   
\- Как не называть?- усмехнулся Джаред и немного повернулся, чтобы можно было видеть лицо сына.- Джени?  
\- Да,- кивнул парень и, облокотившись спиной на перила, посмотрел на пожилого мужчину, который, лукаво прищурив глаза, смотрел на него.  
\- И как же прикажешь тебя называть?- невозмутимо поинтересовался Джаред.  
\- Дженсен, просто Дженсен,- не выдержав нарочито серьезного взгляда отца, он рассмеялся и хлопнул того по плечу.- Ладно, уговорил! Называй, как хочешь.  
\- Так то лучше,- засмеялся в ответ Падалеки, с нежностью смотря на сына.- Ты чего так рано проснулся? Я уверен, что Анжела еще в постели.  
\- Ага,- подтвердил Дженсен, разводя руками.- Чего-то мне не спиться. Давно не был дома и как-то не привычно. Всё такое знакомое и в тоже время какое-то новое. Ты сделал ремонт?  
\- Закончил в прошлом месяце. Немного обновил интерьер, чтобы дом выглядел уютней, а не напоминал холостяцкую берлогу.  
\- Мог бы позвонить. Я бы приехал и помог,- он укоризненно посмотрел на отца. Тот лишь пожал плечами и поправил седую прядь волос.  
\- От тебя пользы во время ремонта как от слона в посудной лавке.  
\- Хей!- искренне возмутился молодой человек.- Кто бы говорил. Мама как-то рассказывала, что ты разбил дорогущую фарфоровую вазу, просто войдя в комнату.   
\- О, это далеко не единственная ваза, которую я разбил в своей жизни. Однажды, я уронил целый ящик посуды, помогая при переезде. И всё вдребезги,- гордо заявил Падалеки и обвел окрестности демонстративно величественным взглядом победителя.   
\- И после этого я слон?- рассмеялся Дженсен.- На твоем месте я бы воздержался от таких комментариев.  
Джаред ничего не ответил, лишь рассеянно улыбнулся и посмотрел на появившееся из-за гор солнце. День обещал быть теплым и ясным. Они всей семьей собирались сходить в парк на прогулку. Не часто к нему в гости приезжал сын с женой и внучкой, и Падалеки хотелось, как можно больше времени провести с ними.   
\- Пап,- осторожно позвал Дженсен, видя, что старик задумался о чем-то своем.- Папа.  
Джаред вздрогнул и встряхнул головой, возвращая свои мысли откуда-то издалека.  
\- Извини, Джени, задумался. Со мной это бывает всё чаще и чаще. Нам старикам уже нет места в настоящем, и мы по большей части предпочитаем оставаться в прошлом.  
\- Не говори глупости. Ты у меня еще ого-го! Вон миссис Гейл постоянно пялится на тебя, когда ты идешь гулять с собаками.  
\- Думаешь мой зад всё еще хорош?- засмеялся Падалеки, делая залихватское движение рукой, будто поправляя ковбойскую шляпу.   
Парень тоже весело рассмеялся, наблюдая за ним, и сказал:  
\- Не знаю как там насчет твоего зада. Но в целом ты просто класс!  
\- И на том спасибо. Ты не замерз? В конце августа по утрам довольно прохладно.  
\- Нет, пап. Нормально. К тому же я надел свитер, который выкопал в твоем старом шкафу,- отозвался Дженсен, оттягивая ворот застиранного, выцветшего и потерявшего форму свитера, который когда-то, по всей видимости, был темно-зеленого насыщенного цвета. Он помнил эту кофту с детства. Отец частенько надевал ее, возясь в гараже или в саду, а порой давал поносить раритетную вещь ему с сестрой. И они всегда спорили, кто же первый наденет свитер, чтобы больше походить на отца. Даже теперь, спустя многие годы, Дженсена охватывало странное чувство тепла и уюта, когда он был в этом свитере. Джаред немного грустно улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как сын осторожно поглаживает мягкую ткань вязаной кофты, и тихо сказал:  
\- Тебе очень идет… Джен, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы устроить небольшой мотопробег? Ты и я, как раньше.  
\- Хм, было бы здорово, конечно. Но ты уверен, что это безопасно?- с беспокойством осведомился молодой человек, вспоминая, что врач говорил о том, что «мистеру Падалеки нельзя перенапрягаться».  
\- Значит, как крутить задницей перед миссис Гейл я молодой, а как гонять на мотоцикле по трассе, так древний старик?  
\- Ой, не начинай, па. Ты же знаешь, что я не то имел в виду,- Дженсен махнул нетерпеливо рукой, показывая всем своим видом, что не собирается выслушивать всякие глупости.- Это скорее мне Анжела будет капать на мозги, что я всё еще безответственный мальчишка, который не думает о семье, у которого скоро родится второй ребенок, а он всё о своих мотоциклах… бла-бла-бла-бла.   
Джен скрестил руки на груди и встал, поставив ноги на ширину плеч, подражая манерам жены.   
\- А очень похоже получилось,- оценил мастерство сына Джаред.- Не думал о карьере актера?  
\- Я же не ты, пап. Какой из меня актер?  
\- Судя по этой мини пародии вполне неплохой,- похвалил Падалеки, а потом добавил.- Только не показывай эту импровизацию Анжеле. Не думаю, что беременная женщина с постоянными перепадами настроения оценит твой тонкий юмор.   
\- Я и не собирался, честно сказать.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
\- А мама тоже была нервная, когда была беременна?- улыбнувшись спросил молодой человек и присел на корточки, опираясь спиной на ограду балкона.   
Джаред задумался на несколько секунд, пытаясь воскресить в памяти лицо умершей несколько лет назад жены, а потом медленно проговорил:  
\- Да нет. Не очень нервная была. В меру.  
\- Ты скучаешь по ней?- тихо спросил Дженсен, смотря на отца снизу вверх.  
\- Иногда,- честно ответил Падалеки и пристально посмотрел в зеленые, искрящиеся глаза сына.- Порой, я смотрю на тебя и вижу её, а порой…- он замолчал на мгновение, а потом продолжил.- А порой, совсем другого человека.  
\- Кого же?- заинтересованно спросил он и поддавшись вперед положил руки на колени к отцу, и опустил на них подбородок, как это делал, когда был мальчишкой.   
\- Одного очень хорошего друга. Самого лучшего…- прошептал Джаред и погладил Джена по коротким темным волосам.- Я много рассказывал тебе о нем.  
\- О моем тезке?- улыбнувшись сказал Дженсен, и легкие ямочки появились на его щеках.   
\- Да, о твоем тезке.   
Падалеки замолчал. Солнце становилось ярче. Оно заливало золотистым светом окрестности, делая крыши домов и деревья нежно-медового цвета. Игривые лучи освещали профиль Дженсена, рассыпаясь по его коже мелкими точечками, которые напоминали веснушки. Джаред прикрыл глаза и тут же перед ним возник образ человека, который не покидал его никогда на протяжении всех этих лет. Его голос дрогнул, когда он заговорил, но там уже не было той рвущей на части боли, только светлая грусть и отзвуки потускневшей безнадежности:  
\- Тебе бы понравился Дженсен. Он очень много знал о мотоциклах и прекрасно ездил. А еще он так же, как и ты обожал читать. Вы бы нашли темы для бесед. Кстати, если бы я встал между вами, то мог бы загадать желание.  
\- И какое же это было бы желание?- спросил молодой человек, вопросительно глядя на него.   
«Чтобы Дженсен никогда не умирал»,- подумал Падалеки, но вслух бодрым голосом сказал:  
\- Это не важно. Если бы все желания безумных стариков сбывались, то в мире наступил бы хаос, а потом и конец света.  
\- В твоем случае это был бы очень веселый конец света, с кучей конфет и аттракционов,- подковырнул Дженсен, при этом пытаясь состроить самую ироничную рожицу из своего арсенала.  
\- Ха, мы бы позажигали!- согласно кивнул Джаред и небрежным движением потрепал сына по макушке.  
\- Испортишь прическу,- возмутился тот, вставая на ноги и взъерошивая пальцами свои короткие волосы.  
\- Было бы что портить,- фыркнул Джаред.- Готов спорить, что ты еще даже не расчесался, Джени.  
\- Ты меня поймал,- подмигнул ему в ответ сын.- Я пойду в дом, а то действительно стало как-то прохладно.  
\- Иди, конечно,- согласился Падалеки.- Я еще немного посижу.  
\- Приготовлю кофе, как ты любишь.  
\- С конфетами?- вопросительно приподнял бровь Джаред.  
\- С конфетами,- счастливо подтвердил молодой человек.  
\- Тогда иди.  
Дженсен уже взялся за ручку балконной двери, когда неожиданно остановился. Он внимательно посмотрел на отца, который задумчиво сидел в кресле и глядел куда-то в сторону восходящего солнца. В этом волшебном, утреннем свете папа казался таким юным и беззащитным, будто ему было лет тридцать, а не шестьдесят четыре. Блики солнца странным образом зажгли теплым, янтарным светом его глаза и раскрасили в темно-каштановый цвет седую гриву волос. Морщины на лице разгладились, а губы сложились в мечтательную, задумчивую улыбку и на щеках вместе с румянцем появились такие же ямочки, как и у него. Дженсен невольно улыбнулся сам, вспоминая лучшие годы, проведенные в этом доме рядом с отцом. Первый велосипед, первую книгу, которую он прочитал самостоятельно, первый круг на мотоцикле, сидя за спиной отца и вцепившись в его куртку. Всё первое и всё самое лучшее. Прохладный ветерок коснулся щеки, и Джен вздрогнул. Потом стянул через голову свитер и, подойдя к неподвижно сидящему отцу, накинул кофту ему на плечи. Тот слегка повернул голову к нему и негромко проговорил:  
\- Спасибо, Джени.   
\- Не засиживайся долго. Я и кофе будем ждать тебя на кухне.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но, снова остановившись, спросил:  
\- Пап, а ты мог бы меня назвать как-нибудь по-другому? Ну не Дженсеном, а Робертом или Шоном, например.  
Джаред слегка наклонил голову и тихонько рассмеялся.  
\- У тебя не было ни малейшего шанса, сынок. Только Дженсен и никак иначе.  
\- Я так и думал,- отозвался он и с нежностью посмотрел на растрепанную шевелюру отца, видневшуюся из-за спинки кресла  
Дверь балкона скрипнула, закрываясь за молодым человеком. Джаред глубоко вдохнул прохладный, утренний воздух и поплотней закутался в мягкий давно переставший быть зеленым свитер. Глаза были устремлены куда-то далеко к безграничной выси чистого, ярко-голубого неба. Его губ коснулась невесомая, печальная улыбка и он тихо прошептал, так что слышал только пролетавший мимо ветер:  
\- Доброе утро, Дженсен. Я люблю тебя. 

 

_31 августа._

_Сын вбил себе в голову, что просто обязан сделать ремонт в гараже, и теперь торчит там почти безвылазно. Что-то мастерит, переделывает, красит. По-моему ему всё это доставляет большое удовольствие. Анжела сначала ворчала и жаловалась, что ей не уделяют должного внимания, но в конце концов успокоилась. К тому же, она очень любит Дженсена и видит, что он счастлив, возясь с этим ремонтом. Она замечательная девушка, но гормональные перепады испортят даже ангельский характер. Хорошо, что её устроили мои запасы мороженного в холодильнике, диван и список кабельных каналов с сериалами. Кажется, она довольна.  
Я же вожусь целый день с внучкой. Беспокойная, непоседливая девчушка. Я тоже в её возрасте был сущим наказанием. Правда сейчас Каролина играет во дворе с собаками. Если не ошибаюсь, они с Дином пытаются догнать Сэма и носятся по лужайке как сумасшедшие. Точно придется после них газон заново сеять, но это мелочи.   
Не так уж часто ко мне приезжает сын с семьей. Дочь тоже вроде обещала навестить в ближайшее время. Они с мужем сказали, что совсем скоро порадуют меня еще одной внучкой. Это было бы великолепно!   
Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы вся семья собралась вместе. Но у всех свои заботы, дела, обязанности, так что это фантастика. Хотя Дженсен обещал, что соберет всех на Рождество, и снова мы будем вместе. Если бы так…  
Кстати, раз уж он взялся за ремонт, надо его попросить покрасить окно в моем кабинете. Не то что бы мне самому было лень, просто хочется, чтобы он побыл подольше в гостях. Без детей в доме стало пусто и тихо. Разве что Дин с Сэмом служат постоянным источником шума. На то они и собаки. И как меня уговорила Джули взять этих щенков к себе? Я думал, что после Сэди и Херли уже никогда не заведу собак, но дочь у меня настойчивая. К тому же, я никогда не умел ей отказывать. Помню, Лиза всегда меня за это ругала: «Джаред, не потакай детям! Ты их разбалуешь». Она была из строгой семьи. Удивительно, что её отец дал согласие на нашу свадьбу.  
Целая жизнь… Как быстро летит время. Лизы нет со мной вот уже пять лет… А еще говорят, что мужчины меньше живут.  
Она была хорошей женщиной, моя Лиза… И очень сильно меня любила. Жаль только, что я так и не смог полюбить её так же, как она меня. Мое сердце навсегда осталось принадлежать другому человеку.  
Я помню тот скандал… Наверное, первый и последний, который она мне устроила. Тогда я только заканчивал свой кабинет. Мне хотелось иметь свое место для уединения, где бы никто не мешал, чтобы можно было спокойно посидеть, занявшись какими-нибудь делами. Лиза зашла, чтобы спросить буду ли я обедать или всё еще занят, и тут ей на глаза попалась фотография, которую я уже поставил на свой письменный стол. Эта была та самая фотография с первой страницы альбома, который мне подарил Дженсен на наше последнее Рождество. Мы там совсем молодые, смешные, счастливые, как и положено в том возрасте… Оба такие живые и такие вечные… Это фото и сейчас стоит на столе, но тогда… Видимо у Лизы с утра было плохое настроение. Она схватила рамку и начала кричать: «Почему на твоем столе стоит эта фотография, а не фотография семьи?» Я постарался спокойно ей объяснить, что просто не успел поставить еще одно фото, но её уже понесло. Лиза сказала: «Почему он? Всегда он? Во всем первый?! Его уже нет!! Он умер! И всё равно для тебя он на первом месте! Почему?». У нее было отвратительно настроение, иначе она бы никогда не позволила себе таких высказываний. Лиза кричала и кричала. А я стоял и просто смотрел на нее, не зная, что сказать. Не мог ответить и всё… Наверное, дело в том, что она была права. Как бы хорошо я не относился к Лизе, как бы не был благодарен за то, что она родила мне прекрасных детей и создавала уют в доме… несмотря на это всё я бы не смог любить её так же, как уже любил Дженсена. И самое ужасное, что она это понимала, поэтому так кричала в тот день. Просто надо было высказать всё то, что накопилось, чтобы никогда больше к этому не возвращаться. Я ей не мешал. Тогда Лиза ушла, хлопнув дверью и швырнув в стену рамку с фотографией. Помню звон разбивающегося стекла и хруст деревянной рамки. Я поднял фото, вытащил из осколков и снова поставил на стол. И ей пришлось смириться, так как что-либо изменить было не в её силах.   
Я честно старался сделать её счастливой и надеюсь, что хоть чуть-чуть у меня получилось. Я обожал и обожаю наших детей. Это самое дорогое на свете, что есть у меня. И, конечно же, мои внуки. То есть пока только внучка, но пополнение на подходе.   
Каролина – красавица и умница. Такой звонкий, веселый зайчонок, который не может усидеть на месте. Вчера она рассматривала мой старый альбом. Ей очень понравились черно-белые фотографии с нашей последней с Дженом фотосессии. Малышка сказала, что Дженсен очень красивый, такой же красивый как я и папа. Для нее это самая высокая оценка. Я не сомневался, что он заслужит именно такую.   
Я даже показал ей пару серий «Сверхъестественного», с наиболее безобидным сюжетом. Она долго удивлялась тому, что я был таким молодым (и правда, удивительно). Я смеялся и говорил, что и такое было. А сам смотрел только на Джена…   
Уже давно я не пересматривал фильмы с ним. Оказалось, что это тяжело снова видеть его молодым и здоровым. Годы ничего не изменили, ни боль утраты, ни любви к нему. Идиот, кто придумал, что время лечит…   
Я стал чужим в этом мире без тебя.  
Ночью никак не мог уснуть. В итоге, уселся на подоконник, как это делал раньше, и смотрел на звезды. Когда я на них смотрю, то вижу тот далекий вечер в парке… Печальный Дженсен, сидящий на поваленном дереве. Его слабые и неубедительные отмазки, что всё в порядке. Я подарил ему звезду… Я готов был подарить ему всё небо, только бы он не грустил. Помню, тепло от его щеки, когда прижался к нему, указывая на одну из бесчисленных блестящих точек. Помню его мечтательную улыбку и горящие от восторга глаза. Почему я так и не решился поцеловать Дженсена тогда? Мы могли бы быть счастливы… хотя мы и были счастливы. Может быть не так как хотелось, но определенно были.  
Теперь мне остается смотреть на звезды и думать о нем. Порой, мне кажется, что он живет на одной из них и тоже смотрит на меня, думает обо мне. Это звучит так наивно, что, иногда, я сам над собой смеюсь. Сумасшедший старик! Но бывают такие дни, что мысль о том, что Маленький Принц не умер, а просто вернулся домой на свою звезду, спасает меня от дикого, глухого отчаянья. Я всё еще люблю тебя…  
Вчера, то есть уже сегодня, под утро, я всё же лег в постель. Но сон не приходил… Я лежал и смотрел в потолок, и чувствовал, как из глаз текут слезы. Ни с того ни с сего… слезы. Капля за каплей стекают по вискам на подушку. Мне не было грустно, а к одиночеству я давно привык. Кто бы мог подумать! Джаред Падалеки привык быть один. Не очень это вяжется с образом компанейского, заводного парня. Плевать!  
Я просто лежал и плакал. А потом крепко-прекрепко закрыл глаза… И почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под чьим-то весом, и на мое плечо лег призрачный груз его головы. Мне чудилось, что я ощущаю дыхание на свой шее, а воздух вокруг наполнился знакомым горьковатым запахом парфюма.  
Он никогда не покидал меня, хотя никогда не приходил.  
Интересно, чтобы Дженсен сказал, если бы увидел меня таким. Хотя, для свого возраста, я неплохо сохранился. А как бы выглядел он сам в шестьдесят четыре года? Мне не узнать этого… Так сложилось, что Джен навсегда остался молодым и красивым. Боже, как же я скучаю по тебе!  
Я каждый месяц приношу тебе лилии… по-прежнему белые… только белые. Все эти страницы в дневнике тоже для тебя… Вся моя жизнь, все мои достижения, удачи и промахи, победы и поражения – твои.   
Частенько я сажусь у окна и смотрю в небо. В такие минуты больше всего на свете я хочу встретить тебя там и вновь назвать по имени, как это делал всегда.  
Дженсен.  
Я уже не прошу тебя вернуться. Я просто скорее хочу прийти к тебе.   
Я прожил свою линию жизни, как ты и говорил. Я пронес свою единственную любовь через годы, как и было предсказано. Я так и не поумнел… Что? Шутка снова не удалась? Когда-нибудь ты оценишь её по достоинству, пижон!  
Мне очень хочется, чтобы сегодня мне приснился ты. Весь в белом… легкий и невесомый… едва касаешься моей руки… Я всё еще иду на свет твоих зеленых глаз. Они до сих пор смотрят мне в душу с каждой фотографии. И вот что интересно: даже если фото черно-белое, всё равно твои глаза цвета весны остаются зелеными.   
Я выучил твои любимые стихи… И даже прочитал много новых. Ты бы гордился мной… Одно стихотворение мне особенно запомнилось:  
«Мы все сиротеем на нашем пути,  
Закон расставаний царит над планетой.  
Дай, Боже, нам в будущей жизни найти,  
Кого потеряли мы в этой.  
За миром галактик и звездных зарниц  
Даруй нам, о Господи, с милыми встречу:  
Ведь память о них не имеет границ,  
И голос любви нашей вечен…»   
…Это моя молитва…  
Когда-нибудь я увижу тебя и расскажу это стихотворение… А ты снова споешь мне и так тихо, нежно, с невесомым оттенком горечи, как это говоришь только ты, произнесешь: «Джаред». И я буду по-настоящему счастлив.  
Судя по топоту и визгу, Каролина вместе с собаками бежит сюда. Сейчас они устроят здесь бардак и суматоху. Как же я рад приезду сына!   
Иногда, мне кажется, что он так похож на тебя. Просто безумно похож! Или мне просто так кажется… Безумный, глупый старик!   
Уже слышны радостные визги: «Дедушка, иди сюда» и заливистый лай собак. Ничего не поделаешь, надо идти, пока этот чертенок не разнес весь дом.   
Эта другая жизнь. Она неплохая, местами даже замечательная и яркая. Просто это жизнь без тебя…_

_Джаред Падалеки._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эпилог.
> 
> _«Из крохотных мгновений соткан дождь.  
>  Течет с небес вода обыкновенная...  
> И ты порой почти полжизни ждешь,  
> Когда оно придет - твое мгновение»._
> 
> _Р. Рождественский_

Молодой человек крепко обнял сестру за плечи и прижал к себе. Она всхлипнула и уткнулась мокрым носом ему в плечо. Они стояли около только что закопанной могилы, усыпанной цветами. Люди, приходившие на похороны, разошлись, оставив их вдвоем. Даже их семьи предпочли удалиться, чтобы брат с сестрой могли еще раз проститься с отцом.   
\- Джул, всё будет хорошо,- тихо прошептал Дженсен, гладя молодую женщину по голове.  
\- Как ты можешь так говорить?! Он же умер,- немного зло вырвалось у девушки, и она снова всхлипнула.  
\- Поверь, он в лучшем мире. Не надо, сестренка, не плачь.  
Джули немного отстранилась от брата и внимательно посмотрела раскрасневшимися, опухшими от слез глазами на него. Дженсен попытался ободряюще ей улыбнуться, но губы только дрогнули и замерли, так и не сложившись в улыбку.   
\- Как думаешь, почему он захотел, чтобы его похоронили именно на этом кладбище?- вытирая слезы, спросила она.  
\- Это была его последняя воля,- ответил Джен и со щемящей душу тоской посмотрел на надгробье отца.  
\- Но почему папа не захотел, чтобы его похоронили рядом с мамой? Почему опять этот человек? Что в нем особенного?- прошептала девушка и вопросительно посмотрела на брата, будто он как старший должен был знать ответы на все вопросы.  
\- Дженсен Эклз был его другом. Лучшим другом, ты же знаешь. Он столько говорил о нем, помнишь.  
\- Помню,- отозвалась Джули.- Он даже тебя назвал в честь него.  
\- Я лично не в обиде. Мне нравится мое имя. Да и тезка мой был красавчик, так что я весь в него,- наконец-то, Дженсену удалось найти в себе силы для слабой улыбки.   
\- Неужели этот человек значил для него больше, чем мама?- растерянно прошептала сестра.   
\- Не говори глупости,- одернул её молодой человек.- Мама - это мама. Ты знаешь, отец любил её. Просто с Дженсеном они познакомились еще раньше, и он был для папы лучшим другом. Вспомни, бабушка рассказывала, что было с папой, когда он умер. Его даже хотели положить в клинику на лечение, потому что отец не мог смириться и принять смерть Дженсена.   
\- Папа как-то говорил, что ничто их не разлучит,- сказала Джули и зажмурила глаза.- Теперь папы нет…  
\- Может теперь он встретит маму и Дженсена и будет счастлив… там,- попытался успокоить сестру Джен.  
\- Может… Он так и не увидел мою Дейзи. И не узнал, что у тебя родится сын, а у него будет внук. Ты уже решил, как назовешь сына?  
\- Да,- Дженсен украдкой смахнул слезу, чтобы сестра не заметила, и отвернулся немного в сторону, подставляя лицо порывам осеннего ветра.  
\- И как же?  
\- Джаред.  
\- В честь папы?- улыбнулась Джули.  
\- Конечно,- кивнул Дженсен.  
Он отпустил плечи сестры и подошел к могиле отца. Постоял несколько секунд, потом наклонился, поднял с земли белую лилию, оторвавшуюся от одного из букетов, и положил её на соседнюю могилу. Белый цветок аккуратно лег, около серого надгробья, будто освещая его своим белоснежным светом. Дженсен еле слышно прошептал:  
\- Дженсен Росс Эклз, это тебе от Джареда Тристана Падалеки,- помолчав немного, добавил.- И от меня.  
За спиной послышался голос сестры:  
\- Джен, пойдем. Там, наверное, наши уже заждались.  
\- Ничего, подождут,- откликнулся брат.  
Он снова повернулся к могиле отца и улыбнувшись сквозь слезы сказал:  
\- Прощай, папа. Я люблю тебя.  
Сестра снова заплакала, уткнувшись в носовой платок. Он развернулся, подошел к ней и, взяв за руку, повел за собой к выходу с кладбища. Начинал накрапывать мелкий, холодный дождь, который грозил перерасти в ливень.   
Их удаляющиеся фигуры в черном хорошо были видны на фоне зеленого кладбищенского газона и серого, сентябрьского неба.   
Прозрачный, осенний воздух, смешавшись с дождем, мгновенно окутал охапку цветов, остужая их и превращая в увядшее воспоминание. Капли монотонно барабанили по серым плитам с одинаково выгравированными именами, но с разными годами жизни, как доказательство различности этих линий судеб, их не схожести, их одиночества и их предначертанности. И, пожалуй, никто не знал, кроме медленно стекающих по холодному камню струек воды, что в коротком, тонком прочерке между годом жизни и годом смерти эти две линии жизни пересеклись, образуя одну сплошную линию любви. 

 

_6 сентября._

_Я не думаю, что в праве продолжать этот дневник. Просто здесь осталось последняя страница и, мне кажется, что отец хотел бы, чтобы она была заполнена. К сожалению, он сам этого сделать не успел.  
Это всё так сложно… Читая этот дневник, я испытывал странные и противоречивые чувства, к Дженсену, который так отчаянно боролся со своей болезнью и так сильно любил моего отца, к папе, который тоже его любил и, потеряв, пытался жить нормальной жизнью, с такой раной в сердце.   
Всё это перемешалось у меня в голове. Любовь и нелюбовь отца к матери, его честность и ложь, его обожание по отношению к нам с сестрой и отстраненность от всего остального. Я не могу судить его… Просто не за что. И уж тем более не могу судить Дженсена. Скорее я испытываю к нему глубокое уважение, как не парадоксально. Отец был прав, Дженсен Эклз мне бы понравился… и даже очень. Мы бы нашли о чем поговорить: мотоциклы, книги, спорт, кино… мой отец.   
Как жаль, что папа сам не рассказал мне обо всё этом. Возможно, я бы услышал больше, хотя и в этом дневнике прочел достаточно. Странно всё сложилось… Пол жизни ждать, когда придет оно - твоё мгновение. А потом одному было суждено умереть, а другому жить с этим.  
Теперь, как никогда, мне бы хотелось, чтобы где-то там, на небе или в каком-то ином мире, они, наконец-то, встретились. Это было бы справедливо. Дженсен и папа заслужили это.   
Из дневника узнал, что оказывается то простое серебряное кольцо, которое досталось мне по наследству, подарил отцу Дженсен перед самой смертью. Отец никогда не снимал его, носил на безымянном пальце правой руки.   
У этого парня, действительно, было чувство юмора. Это же надо было выгравировать на внутренней стороне: «J2»! Знак того, что они всегда вместе: Дженсен и Джаред. Так оно и было…   
Мне кажется, эта вещь должна стать семейной реликвией. Когда-нибудь я подарю это кольцо сыну, и может расскажу его историю… Или даже дам прочитать дневник. Теперь эта история принадлежит не только отцу, но и мне тоже. А соответственно и моему сыну… Джареду.  
Сейчас я сижу и смотрю на свои ладони, на причудливое переплетение линий на них. Что кроется в этих узорах? Может быть, и у меня здесь прописана всё: линия ума, линия жизни, линия любви. Жаль нет отца, чтобы он мне погадал. Хотя вроде он и не умел. Помню, помню - короткая линия ума. Его шутка удалась.  
Тогда, наверное, мне нужен мой тезка, чтобы он предсказал мне будущее без точных имен и дат, но такое ясное и понятное, что становится жутко.  
Или лучше пусть бы они оба были здесь… Сидели тут рядом и улыбались друг другу. Даже представить страшно, что бы они мне нагадали, эти странные парни - Джаред и Дженсен. С трудом верится, что один из них мой отец.   
Я скучаю по нему… и это нормально.   
Когда читал ту часть дневника, которую написал Дженсен, то всё время думал: "Неужели я, правда, похож на Эклза?". Папа говорил, что да. Забавно всё это и немного печально. Даже во мне отец видел его. Глупо обижаться, бесполезно доказывать обратное. Если я и похож на Дженсена, то больше этого никто не заметит. Единственный человек, который видел это умер два дня назад.   
В их жизни было очень много боли, страдания, отчаянья, тоски и безнадежности… очень много. Но, читая эти страницы, я видел еще и другое: счастье, заботу, искреннюю дружбу, понимание и безграничную любовь. Всё это было в их жизни тоже. И может быть, я совсем чуть-чуть завидую этому.  
Они были счастливы, были… пусть и одно крошечное, зыбкое мгновение, но это была та самая жизнь, которую некоторые жду годами, но она так и не приходит к ним. Пусть теперь им, Дженсену и Джареду, принадлежит вечность.   
Я буду приносить белые лилии на ваши могилы, как прежде это делал отец. Только теперь понадобятся два букета.  
Это дневник Дженсена Эклза и Джареда Падалеки. А я человек, которому по воле случая довелось его дописать. Просто перефразирую стихотворение, которое последнее записал отец:  
… память о Вас не имеет границ,  
И голос любви Вашей вечен…_

_Дженсен Падалеки._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«Какая в сущности смешная вышла жизнь,  
>  Хотя, что может быть красивее?  
> Чем сидеть на облачке и, свесив ножки вниз,  
> Друг друга назвать по имени»._
> 
> _Високосный год_


End file.
